When Guardians Meet Fairies
by Lexvan
Summary: After a line is crossed, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin quit and W.I.T.C.H. is no more! A year and a half later, the three of them are Freshmen in College with friends both old and new. All seems well, until their past comes back to bug them. But then, they find out that their friends are hiding a secret of their own. One that mey help them in more ways than one. Mutiple pairings!
1. WITCH No More!

_**When Guardians Meet Fairies**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or Fairy Tail. Only my OCs, the Vanders, and Wanda Jansen.**

**Warning: This story is based on the events of TTigerz's "Mosh Pit Madness". A sequel if you will. If you haven't read it, then I suggest that you do before reading this story . Also, at the beginning of this story Will, Cornelia, Elyon, and Matt are 17. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin are 16. And Caleb is 19.**

_**And now on with the story!**_

**Prologue: _W.I.T.C.H. No More!_**

"I... I can't believe you did this!", snapped Will as she, along with Taranee and Hay Lin looked at the sight before her.

Standing before them was something they thought they'd never see. The first time this happened, it was in the heat of the moment. An accident, if you will. After it happened, W.I.T.C.H. promised they do their best to never do it again. Yet here they are, in Kandrakar of all places, seeing that it was done again. The person may have been one of their greatest enemies, but not even they deserved this!

"Well... we did do it!", Irma replied. "It was the only way to make sure they all wouldn't try anything again after the last time they got out!"

"They?", Taranee questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they.", Cornelia said as not batting an eye. "I'm tired of always having to fight the same losers over and over again when I could be out on a date with Caleb or spending some time with my family! Or working at a job that I actually like! Or studying to get into college while working on my ice skating to get into the Olympics! By doing this, we know our enemies won't be a problem! And Elyon agrees with this."

"Is that true, Elyon?", Will asked the Meridian queen.

"Yes.", Elyon said in a calm tone surprising Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin. "They have caused nothing but trouble for so many years! Something had to be done."

"But..."

"And before any of you say anything, remember, it is my world.", Elyon said cutting Hay Lin off. "And MY kingdom."

"So why bring this to Kandrakar?", Will questioned. "And better yet, why call us here?"

"Because you are Guardians.", came a voice that Will knew all to well. "And this is something of a Guardian matter."

"Endarno.", Will said as she, Taranee, and Hay Lin turned to see the council elder walking up to them.

"How is this a Guardian matter, when was done on Metamoor?", Taranee questioned.

"Because we wanted to show you how well it works.", Caleb said. "I mean look at him! He's not going to be hurting anybody ever again."

"Which is something we can use.", Endarno said. "For to long there have been those that would use their powers and abilities to try and claim power for themselves. This was once a skill I tried to teach the Water and Fire Guardians of the past, but they didn't have what you would call the stomach for it."

"Until now.", Taranee said looking at Irma who simply scoffed at her while turning her head. "And I'm guessing that Elyon used her telepathy seeing as you knew I wasn't going to help with this!"

"Correct.", Endarno said. "But seeing as this would work better if it were all the Guardians involved, the Known Worlds would know that we truly mean business. And seeing that the Council of the Known Worlds voted me in charged of all things Guardian, I approve of this tactic to handle any and all threats to known threats to Kandrakar."

"But you can't!", Hay Lin yelled. "It's not right!"

"Oh grow up, Hay Lin!", Irma snapped at her best friend. "Do you want to wake up one day and find some evil jerk on Earth ready to take it over? A jerk that we could have taken care of a long time ago?"

"And I don't need someone, like Nerissa, coming after Lillian for her powers!", Cornelia added. "Yes. She's getting use to her powers. And my parents are taking the whole Guardian thing and everything else well. But I want to keep not only them but all of Earth safe!"

"But to go _THIS_ far?", Will questioned. "I don't like it. Not one bit."

"Me neither!", Taranee agreed.

"Same here!", Hay Lin agreed as well.

"I told you that they wouldn't go for it.", came a familiar voice.

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin turned to see, Matt walking up from behind them. Matt then stood next to Elyon. The two then shared a quick kiss before looking at Will with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised?", Will questioned with a roll of her eyes. "You always had a thing for him. Looks like you finally got him, Elyon."

"What can I say? Good things come to those who wait.", Elyon replied.

"Whatever.", Will said.

"As I was about to say.", Endarno said getting everyone's attention. "You three are Guardians of Kandrakar! I am in charge of all Guardian matters! And seeing as I approve of all of this, I am ordering you three to aid your fellow Guardians in doing this to any and all threats to Kandraka and the Known Worlds!", he ordered.

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked at the ones they called friends and saw that they have changed and weren't the ones they fought the bad guys along side with anymore. They've crossed a line they even they knew would blow up in their faces one day. And they wanted no part of it. The three of them looked at each other and saw that they were thinking the same thing as they nodded to each other. So the three of them looked to their former friends and Endarno and...

"Councilmen Endarno. I, Wilhelmina Vandom, return the Heart of Kandrakar back to you. As well as relinquish my title as the Guardian of Quintessence.", she said as she removed the Heart from around her neck and let it float to Endarno.

As the Heart floated towards Endarno, it flashed a white light responding to what Will just said.

"And I, Taranee Cook, relinquish my title as the Guardian of Fire.", the now former Fire Guardian said resulting in the Heart of Kandrakar flashing a red light.

"And I, Hay Lin, relinquish my title as the Guardian of Air.", the now former Air Guardian said resulting the Heart of Kandrakar flashing a silverish light. "Sorry, Grandma.", she said sadly to herself as a small tear escaped her eye.

Hearing this, shocked Irma, Cornelia, and the others as they saw the Heart get closer and closer to Endarno. I mean they just saw Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin quit being Guardians. But soon that look of shock turned to a look of anger as they all glared at them. As for Endarno, weeeeeeeell...

"Very well. If that is how you three feel.", he said as he reached out and grabbed the Heart. "Then so be it.", he said, when suddenly, the Aurameres of Fire, Air, and Quintessence appeared before them. "The three of you shall be stripped of your Guardian powers. But, like all former Guardians, you shall have a bit of your powers. But it shall drain you if you use them, seeing as you three won't be connected to an Auramere. This is your last chance to reconsider."

As Will stood there, she began to think about what she was about to do. If she decided to remain a Guardian, she may be able to talk the others out of all of this and things would go back to normal. But as she looked at their faces, she suddenly realised that things would never be the same again.

"I've made my choice.", Will said calmly.

"So have I.", Taranee said.

"As have I.", Hay Lin said as the three friends held hands knowing what was coming.

"Then so be it!", Endarno said as he held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Hence forth, the three of you are no longer Guardians of Kandrakar!"

It was then that the three girls felt it. The feel of their powers being ripped from them wasn't an easy feeling as they dropped to the floor of the Fortress of Infinity. Screams of pain were heard as they were losing the powers they used to protect the innocent while fighting the forces of evil. When the last of their powers were taken from them, they were left laying on the floor weak and in pain. And yet none of their so-called friends went to see if they were okay at all. It was then Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin knew that they had lost their friends.

"This will take you to your home.", Endarno said as he opened a fold to Earth. "Neither of you are to talk to anyone of your past as Guardians to anyone who does not know about it or of Kandrakar.", he said as he glared at the three former Guardians. "Now go!"

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin slowly got to their feet and headed for the fold. But not looking back at their former friends who showed them no sympathy what so ever. Out of the three of them, Hay Lin was hurt the most as she saw the look Irma gave her. It was a look that told her that their friendship was now over. A lone tear ran down her face as she went through the fold with her true friends.

And that was Wilhelmina Vandom, Taranee Cook, and Hay Lin's moments as Guardians.

**A/N: Oh, snap! Can this be? Is W.I.T.C.H. truly no more? Are they really done for? And what was it that the other done? And who did they do 'IT' do? Looks like you all will have to wait and see!**

**Please review**.


	2. A Reunion Of Sorts

**A/N: By the way, the Guardians have their _New Power_ look in this story.**

**Chapter One: _A Reunion Of Sorts_**

_**A year and a half later...**_

On the world of Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, all is well. The people are living happy, hard working, peaceful lives. Homes have been rebuilt after years of rule by the tyrant Prince Phobos and his forces. And right now, in the Throne Room of the palace of the Meridian Kingdom, sits nineteen-year-old Queen Elyon Brown Escanor. She is dressed in a teal gown that fits well around her slim figure showing off her curves. Next to her is one of her most trusted warriors Aldern. As she sits there, the doors to the Throne Room open with Raythor walking in with a look of concern on his face.

"Your Majesty, the Guardians are here.", he said with a bow.

"Thank you, Raythor.", Elyon said with a kind voice to another one of her most trusted warriors. "Please send them in."

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Raythor said with another bow before turning around to leave the Throne Room.

Seconds later, the Guardians walked into the Throne Room. Two of them being nineteen-year-old Cornelia Hale and eighteen-year-old Irma Lair. Next was one eighteen-year-old Alchemy Ethel, who was now the new Fire Guardian dressed in the same outfit that Taranee Cook wore. Along with them was the new Air Guardian, Wanda Skye. An eighteen-year-old African-American girl who wore the same Guardian outfit of Hay Lin. And finally, their was twenty-one-year-old Caleb Hart. The new leader of the Guardians wielding the power of quintessence. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and brown boots with a white tank-top with a leather chest armour and silver bracers on his wrist. Around his neck was the Heart of Kandrakar that now glowed white. They now went by a new team name.

_W.I.C.C.A._

They fought the good fight. And were a good team as well. They got praise for their good deeds, and hardly had to fight seeing as they went along with what they planned on doing a year and a half ago. But right now, they were on Metamoor by the request of Queen Elyon.

"Hey, Elyon!", Cornelia said as the Meridian queen got up from her throne and walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!", Elyon said happy to see Cornelia and Alchemy as the three of them shared a group hug before the queen went to hug Irma and Wendy. "How are you guys doing?"

"It's all good.", Wanda said.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "College is great! And I'm even doing a campus radio show!"

"That's wonderful!", Elyon said. "I wish I could go to college, but I'm needed here."

"Why not just tell your royal council that you can take what you learned from college and use it to benefit Meridian.", Alchemy suggested.

"Tried that.", Elyon said. "They think that I want to go back to Earth to have fun instead of doing my duties as queen. Don't get me wrong. I'd like to have some fun with you guys, but I also want to learn more to help my kingdom. I mean if they want someone to take charge in my place, then I'll pick someone I can trust to do the job."

"But who?", Wanda asked.

"Either my parents, Drake, or Aldern.", Elyon said. "I'm sure any of them would do a great job."

"Well, let's see what happens.", Cornelia said hoping for th best.

"Greetings, Caleb!", Aldern said to his best friend as they clasped each others wrist. "It has been a while.", he said with a smile.

"Indeed it has, old friend!", Caleb said returning the smile. "How are things?"

"Not so good.", Aldern said as he expression changed. "Just the other day, a group of powerful warriors tried to steal the jewel that Nerissa is trapped in."

"What?", Caleb questioned as Cornelia and Irma gasped.

"Don't worry, Caleb. We were able to defeat them and drive them off.", Elyon said. "But they escaped through a fold, which has me worried."

"You think they may come back and try to take it.", Irma replied.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "I was thinking of having you guys take it to Kandrakar, but the royal council thinks that we are more than capable of keeping it safe here."

"Who is this, Nerissa?", Wanda asked.

"Someone from our past.", Cornelia replied. "She was one of our worst enemies."

"And my mother.", Caleb added earning gasp from Wanda and Alchemy.

"Well, I say that we take the jewel to Kandrakar just to be safe.", Irma suggested. "No offence to you and your fellow warriors, Aldern."

"None taken.", Aldern said. "I actually agree with you. "These warriors were strong! We were able to hold our own fighting them. But when Queen Elyon showed up, they retreated. It was like they could sense how powerful she was."

"Interesting.", Alchemy said.

"Was there anything else about them?", Irma asked. "I learned from my dad that the smallest thing can help find or solve something."

"Well, I tore a part of one of the thieves shirts during the battle.", Aldern said as he pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket. "I remember seeing what looked like part of a tattoo.", he said as he handed the piece of paper to Irma. "I drew what I saw."

Irma looked at the drawing, but couldn't make out what it looked like.

"I got nothing.", Irma said.

"Wait! Do you have the piece of shirt?", Wanda asked.

"Yes. Drake had Blunk try to find the thieves by tracking it's scent.", Aldern said. "Why?"

"Well, maybe Endarno can sense where it came from.", Wanda explained. "I mean if the thieves left through a fold, then they have to be on another world. Right?"

"She has a point.", Alchemy said.

"Looks like we're off to Kandrakar.", Caleb said.

"I'll get the piece of the shirt.", Aldern said as he left the Throne Room.

A few minutes later, Aldern returned with the fabric and gave it to Caleb.

"Thanks.", Caleb said before opening a fold to Kandrakar. "We'll let you know what we find out.", he said as he and the Guardians went through the fold.

"Good luck!", Elyon said before the fold closed.

Once on Kandrakar, Caleb explained to Endarno what had happened in Meridian. Needless to say he was a bit surprised and not to pleased about it all.

"I see.", Endarno said after Caleb told him what happened. "This does not bold well. These thieves are bound to attack again. We must find out where they come from."

"That's why we brought you this.", Caleb said as he handed Endarno the piece of fabric. "It's from a shirt of one of the thieves. Wanda thinks you may be able to find out what world the thieves come from."

"Very wise thinking, Air Guardian.", Endarno said to Wanda who gave a respectful bow. "And you are right. With this, I can find the world the thieves come from.", he said as he walked up to the Viewing Pool of Kandrakar.

Endarno then dropped the fabric into the water of the Viewing Pool. Once it landed in the water, it began to glow a brightly.

"Show us where this fabric comes from.", Endarno demanded as he looked into the glowing waters of the Viewing Pool.

Soon the image of a world came into view. And it was a world that Endarno knew well as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the world.

"Earth-land!", he said through gritted teeth.

"Earth-land?", Cornelia questioned. "What's that?"

"A world where several of its residents are able to perform various forms of magic.", Endarno explained. "Those who practice magic as a profession, are referred to as wizards. The wizards join guilds where they share information and perform paid jobs for clients."

"Guilds? As in more than one?", Irma questioned.

"Yes.", Endarno said. "And each one has their own symbol that their members wear on their body."

"Well, that's just great!", Wanda said. "How are we suppose to know which guild tried to steal the jewel?"

"It may not be as hard as you think.", Endarno replied. "For you see, the Guardians that came before you, were friends with one of these guilds. A guild the has some members on Earth. In Heatherfield.", he explained getting shocked looks from the Guardians.

"And ten to one, they may know some former Guardians we know.", Cornelia said thinking of a certain three former Guardians.

"They're not that stupid to have someone try and steal that jewel!", Irma said.

"Not if they want to get their powers back.", Caleb said.

"Who are you talking about?", Wanda questioned before it hit her. "Wait! You don't mean... _THEM_? Do you?"

"Yes, _THEM_!", Caleb said as he opened a fold for Earth.

"Looks like we're about to see some old 'friends'.", Cornelia said before going through the fold.

"Be careful, Guardians.", Endarno said to them. "We do not know if they are ready for you or not."

"Don't worry.", Alchemy said. "They won't know what hit them!", she said before heading through the fold.

"If they are behind this, then the Guardians will stop them.", Endarno said as the fold closed. "But if not, then the Guardians may have to go to Earth-land to find the true thieves.", he said as he looked at the image of Earth-land in the Viewing Pool. "And that is something the Guardians may not be ready for."

Back on Earth, a year and a half has passed for the three former Guardians and things are going pretty good for them. But at first, they had it a bit tough with their former friends.

First off, Hay Lin and Irma's friendship ended. Irma stopped talking to her and everything. She as well as Cornelia, Matt, and Elyon even stopped coming to the Silver Dragon. Caleb quit his job there as well. As for Cornelia, well it did take long for her to cut Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin out of her life as friends. Same went for Elyon, who had returned to Earth with her foster parents, to go to school. Caleb lives with them to stay close with Cornelia. For the last year of their lives in high school, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin's lives were a living nightmare thanks to them being bullied and pranked on by the ladies of W.I.C.C.A. All in all once Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin saw that they had lost the ones they called friends, they found that they still had each other. And that was okay with them. For by sticking together, they grew stronger in heart and spirit than their so-called friends did.

Now, a year and a half has passed and the girls are attending college at Heatherfiled University. To bad Cornelia and the others are there as well. But they haven't had any confrontations yet. At least any that haven't ended in a fight. They'd run into one another every once in a while but that was about it. As for the three former Guardians, they now live in a three bedroom apartment that's near the campus. They each have their own cars and they work at the same place in which they carpool to if they're working at the same time. They live a pretty good life right now.

_To bad it's about to change again._

Right now we have Taranee and Hay Lin who are having breakfast waiting for Will to wake up so they can ride to campus together.

"Why does she do this?", Taranee questioned as she looked at the door to WIll's bedroom. "She knows we have that test today, and yet she's sleeping the morning away!", she said as she went back to eating her bowl of cereal.

"Allow me to wake her.", Hay Lin said after finishing her Pop-Tarts and coffee.

Hay Lin thn skipped to Will's room and went inside to she her friend sleeping in her bed. With a playful grin on her face, Hay Lin walked up to Will and grabbed a tissue and began to tickle Will's nose a bit, making her brush it away while curling up a bit more. Grinning to herself, Hay Lin did it again, causing Will to brush it away and curling up a bit more. Knowing what would happen if she did it one more time, Hay Lin tickled Will's nose again and when she did this...

"AH-CHOO!"

"Morning, Will!", Hay Lin said greeting her friend to a new day. "Time to get up!"

"I'm going to punch Angelo for telling you about tickling my nose.", Will said as she sat up and let out a yawn while stretching her arms. "What time is it?"

"7:35.", Hay Lin answered as she headed for the door of Will's bedroom. "I'd hurry and get ready if I were you.", she said with a smile before leaving her friend's bedroom.

"Aw, man!", Will said as she got out of bed and got some clothes from her dresser. "I can't believe I slept that late!", she said as she headed for the Bathroom to take her shower. "I can not be late to classes today!"

After taking her shower and doing her hair, Will got dressed and was ready to go.

"And no Breakfast!", Will said as she left the Bathroom to get some breakfast. "Guess it's doughnuts and coffee this morning.", she said as she smelled the coffee in the small dining area of the apartment.

Once in the dining area, Will saw Taranee and Hay Lin sitting at the table with their breakfast. Will smiled at them before she went into the Kitchen to get her a cup of coffee and two doughnuts. When she returned with her breakfast, she saw that Hay Lin and Taranee weren't at the table. This confused her at first, but soon she had a strange feeling at the back of her neck as she set her food on the table. A feeling she knew all to well back in her Guardian days. A feeling that told her that there was danger close by. Suddenly, Will ducked down and spun around doing a sweep kick at whoever was behind her! Whoever it was got dropped by the attack as Will jumped stood up and saw that it was Irma laying on the floor glaring at Will.

"You?", Will questioned surprised to see her former friend laying on th floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait for it.", Irma said with a smirk.

At first, Will raised an eyebrow wondering what Irma was talking about. Then suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up in the air by an unseen force. A force that she knew well. Then Will felt herself flying into the Living Room of the apartment and slamming into one of the walls of the place. She looked to her left to see that Hay Lin was held up against the wall like she was with her arms and legs stretched out. And on her right was Taranee in the same position. Both had they vision aimed forward. Will looked forward to see Cornelia looking up at them as she was using her power of telekinesis to hold the three of the against the wall. With her was Caleb, Alchemy, and Wanda.

"Hello, Will. Hello, Taranee. Hello, Hay Lin", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Nice little place you all have here."

**A/N: Well, that's one way to start the day! Looks like W.I.C.C.A. thinks Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin are behind the attempted theft of the jewel. Could it be true? Could they be behind it? And if so, what guild is working for them? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	3. Friendships & Relationships

**A/N: From this chapter forth, Will and Andrew are 19. Taranee and Hay Lin are 18. Cana is 20. Mirajane is 21.**

**Chapter Two: _Friendships & Relationships_**

There Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin were held up against the wall of their apartment building by Cornelia and her telekinesis. With her were Caleb, Alchemy, Wanda, and Irma who was on the floor in the other room from Will giving her a sweep kick. But right now Will was more focused on those in front of her.

"What are you doing here?", Will questioned in a demanding tone.

"We'll be asking the questions.", Caleb said as he walked up to the three trapped girls. "Tell me. Where you three two days ago during the evening?"

"Why are you asking us a question one of you knows the answer to?", Taranee questioned before looking at Alchemy.

"Oh yeah!", Alchemy said remembering. "Taranee and Hay Lin were at their job at that restaurant. I was there on a date with Nigel.", she said with a smirk as she look at Taranee who simply rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Okay. But what about you?", Caleb questioned as he turned his attention to Will. "Where were you?"

"At the library studying for the test all of us have to take today.", Will answered. "Now let us down!"

"Not yet.", Cornelia said as Irma came into the room with a box of Doughnuts and a cup of milk.

"These suckers are good!", Irma said as she finished off a doughnut.

"First you break into out place and now you raid our Kitchen!", Hay Lin snapped at her former best friend.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!", Irma said as she sat on the couch and sat her feet on the coffee table. "Give it a rest will ya!"

"Any way, before I was interrupted, I have another question.", Cornelia said.

"And that is?", Hay Lin asked while narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Do you know anybody with a strange tattoo on their upper arm?", Cornelia asked.

"A strange tattoo. On their upper arm.", Taranee said with a grin. "You do realise we're in college? A place where any one over eighteen can get a tattoo?"

"Oh... Shut up!", Cornelia yelled with a blush, realising Taranee was right.

"Aaaaaw! Is Corny going to have a tantrum?", Hay Lin teased with a smirk.

"Why you little...", Cornelia said as she was about to press Hay Lin into the wall.

"Cornelia, stop!", Caleb said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They want you to lose your cool!"

Cornelia took a deep breath while keeping the three girls held up against the wall.

"Nice try, Pigtails.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "You're pretty cocky for someone pinned against a wall."

"And you pretty cocky for someone with all that power and you've got nothing better to do than pick on the three of us.", Will replied with a smirk of her own.

"That's right! I've got my powers!", Cornelia said with a proud smirk. "What about you, Will? You and you little friends, here, went and gave it all up! All that power and you just give it up!"

"And I haven't looked back since!", Will said. "And I know this. I can still kick your butt on a one on one fight."

"Oh really?", Cornelia questioned. "To bad we'll never find out if you're right."

"Maybe, maybe not.", Will said. "You never know what may happen in the future."

"Oh please!", Wanda said getting fed up with all the banter. "Why don't we just have Alchemy read their minds to find out what we need to know! I'm tired of all of this questioning!"

"I would if I could, but seeing as they were once Guardians, I'm willing to bet that they know how to keep me out of their heads.", Alchemy said.

"What about Irma?", Wanda questioned.

"Same deal.", Irma said. "Halinor helped us put up mental blocks from mind readers and mind control."

"It doesn't matter.", Caleb said. "I doubt that they have anything to do with what we're investigating any way.", Caleb said.

"You sure?", Cornelia asked. "Cause I can hold them in mid-air while Wanda gives them a little spin.", she said with a smirk as she looked back at her former friends.

"I'm sure.", Caleb said. "Let them go."

Cornelia then released Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin from her telekinetic hold letting them drop to the floor. The three of them then dropped to their knees and hands before looking up at the Guardians to see them looking down at them thinking they were better than they were. Mainly Cornelia and Irma who had cocky smirks on their faces.

"You're off the hook. For now.", Caleb said to Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin. "But if by some chance, you get approached by anybody with a strange tattoo, on their arm, with a part that looks like this, you'd better contact one of us.", he demanded as he tossed a folded piece of paper down at them. "If you don't then we'll be back."

"Something tells me that they may not be here.", Irma said as she spotted some suitcases by the door to the apartment.

"Planning on going somewhere?", Alchemy questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know.", Hay Lin said the three of them got to their feet.

"I suggest you talk, Hay-Hay.", Irma said as she walked up to her former best friend.

"Only my friends can call me that.", Hay Lin said as she narrowed her eyes at Irma.

"Wow. Outnumbered and still tough.", Irma said with smirk.

"Just tell us where you're going and we'll leave.", Wanda said getting bored.

"If you must know, we going to Hawaii with the guys and some of our other friends.", Taranee said wanting get rid of their unwanted guest.

"I can guess who's footing that trip.", Wanda replied. "Can we say, Vanders."

"Hawaii, huh?", Cornelia questioned. "Yeah! I don't think so."

"Come again?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really think we're going to let you go anywhere seeing as you three are prime suspects in the our investigation?", Caleb asked them with a stern look.

"Like you can make us stay.", Hay Lin snapped.

"Well, accidents can happen.", Alchemy said with a smirk making Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin gasp a bit. "Now you're getting the message."

"Here's the deal.", Cornelia said. "Cancel your little trip, and you won't have any problems from us. Well, not any major ones."

"The choice is your's.", Caleb said as Irma went to look at some of the pictures on the wall.

"To think that you'd end up getting with Martin.", Irma said with a grin as she looked at a picture of Taranee and Martin together. "I guess geeks of a feather end up together."

"He not the guy you once knew.", Taranee said. "And even back then, he was a nice guy. To bad you never saw it."

"The guy still looks like a dork to me.", Caleb said.

"He more man than you'll ever be.", Taranee said as she narrowed her eyes at Caleb.

"Even more than Nigel?", Alchemy questioned with a smirk. "Cause I beg to differ."

"Now, now, Al. It's not nice to brag about getting with someone's ex-boyfriend.", Irma said to her fellow Guardians with a smirk.

"You're one to talk.", Hay Lin said.

"Are we mad about me stealing your former boyfriend?", Irma questioned. "It's not my fault that you failed to tell him the truth about you former Guardian days. The songs he plays for me on his sax are wonderful."

"Andrew. Hornby.", Hay Lin said with a smirk.

Irma quickly grabbed Hay Lin by her shirt and slammed her against the wall. Irma gave Hay Lin a glare while the former Air Guardian simply smirked back at her.

"Something I said?", Hay Lin asked while smirking.

"Why you scrawny, little...", Irma yelled.

"Enough, Irma!", Caleb said. "We have to get going!"

"Whatever!", Irma said as she let Hay Lin go with a push. "You're not worth it, Lin!"

"Remember what we said.", Caleb said as he fellow Guardians teleported away. "Later.", he said before teleporting away.

"Jerk.", Will said as she bent down to pick up the piece of paper Caleb tossed at her.

"We aren't going to cancel our trip with the guys, right?", Hay Lin asked.

"Heck no!", Taranee said as Will unfolded the piece of paper.

"Of course not.", Will said looking at the drawling on the paper.

"This looks familiar. But then again, it could be apart of any tattoo."

"We can worry about that later.", Taranee said as she put her shoes on. "Right now, we have to get to campus."

"We can take my car.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed her keys.

The three friends then left their apartment and headed for the campus to attend their classes and try to put what just happened behind them. No matter how bad they were worried about them coming after them. Later that day, after classes the girls headed to their job at the campus restaurant named The Guild. It was a fun place for students to hang out after classes. There was a juice bar along with table to eat at. There were TVs and arcade games to play. It was a great play to cool off after a long day of classes. Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin got a job there as servers. The restaurant is owned by John Vanders and his wife, Jun Lin Vanders. Needless to say that getting a job there was pretty easy.

"Well, today was fun.", Will said as she along with Taranee and Hay Lin were in the Changing Room, changing into their work uniforms which was basically a white T-shirt with the restaurant's name on it and a pair of black shorts for Will and Taranee while Hay Lin wore a black mini-skirt and white sneakers for all three of them and the other workers there.

"I just hope I passed the test.", Hay Lin said as she put her apron on.

"Same here.", Will said.

"We all studied hard for the test.", Taranee replied. "So don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say!", Hay Lin said as they left the Changing Room. "You're the smartest of us!"

"Well, even I get worried about failing a test.", Taranee replied as they went to clock in for work. "I just don't worry about it so much."

"What are you girls talking about?"

The girls turned to see one Andrew Hornby walking up to them dressed in a pair of black jeans and white sneaker and a white shirt with the resturant's name on it. Once she saw him, Hay Lin ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They then shared quick kiss and smiled at each other.

"Hey, you.", Andrew said to Hay Lin.

"Hey yourself.", Hay Lin said with a smile as they held on to each other.

"Get a room you two!", Will said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Hay Lin playfully stuck her tongue out at Will before pulling away from Andrew.

"Shouldn't you all be getting to work?"

All of them turned to see a brunette girl with hair that went down to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She was dressed in a pair of red pants and brown sandals and a blue mid-drift top with gold bracelets om her wrist.

"Hey, Cana.", Taranee said to the bartender of the juice bar. "How busy is it today?"

"Right now, it's pretty steady.", Cana replied. "But today is the last day before we close for the Summer."

"And then Hawaii, here we come!", Will said happy to be going on vacation.

"Remind me to thank Mr. & Mrs. Vanders for footing the bill for the vacation.", Taranee said while smiling.

"Hey! Where is Aunt Jun any way?", Hay Lin questioned. "I thought she was working here tonight."

"Well, she was.", Cana said. "But something came up."

"Oh.", Hay Lin said. "So who's in charge?"

"Mirajane. She helping me at the juice bar.", Cana said while pointing to the juice bar.

Everyone looked at the juice bar to see a woman with silverish-white hair and blue eyes dressed in a beige thin-strapped dress with matching short heeled shoes. She looked up at the others and smiled before taking an order.

"She really likes working at the juice bar, when she can.", Will replied.

"It's her thing.", Cana replied. "Now I believe the you all have work to do."

"And off to work we go.", Taranee said as they all head went to work serving which ever table they were assigned.

Later that evening, business was getting good as more customers were coming in to eat. And seeing as it was a campus restaurant, The Guild was getting a lot of customers in students. Customers came in, a server would take their order, the order was made and giving to said customer, the customer would eat the food and maybe play a game or two or watch some TV, the customer would pay their bill and leave. At first, things were going pretty good. But then...

"You've got to be kidding me!", Taranee said as she saw the next set of customers walking in. "Why are they here?"

"Don't know and don't care.", Will said. "All I know is that I'm not serving them."

"Not serving who?", Hay Lin asked as Will pointing at the entrance of the restaurant. "Oh no!", she said as she saw who her friends were talking about.

Entering The Guild were W.I.C.C.A. along with Nigel and Eric. People that Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin didn't want to see.

"Oh boy.", Hay Lin said sarcastically. "This day just keeps getting better."

**A/N: Well, things are going from bad to worse for the girls. First they get accused of something they didn't do and now their accusers are at their job. No doubt to give them trouble. Thankfully Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin are not alone. Who knows what's going to happen!**

**Please review.**


	4. Tattoo Found?

**A/N: From this chapter forth, Martin, Lucy, Lisanna are 19. Elfman is 20. Erza is 21.**

**Chapter Three: _Tattoo Found?_**

"So, who's going to wait on them?", Hay Lin asked as W.I.C.C.A., Nigel and Eric were being sat at a table by the hostess.

"Not me!", Will said.

"Don't even think about having me do it!", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said as Andrew came walking up to them.

"Can you believe who's here?", he questioned. "I remember alchemy and Nigel coming here the other night.", he said as he saw the look on Hay Lin's face. "I take it that you don't want to wait on them."

"No I do not.", Hay Lin replied.

"Can't say I don't blame you.", Andrew replied. "I know!", he said as he went up to the Server Station. "Hey, Lucy! You wanna take Table 7?"

The girl in question had brown eyes and blonde hair that went down a little past her shoulders with a small pigtail sticking out the right side of her head. She was dressed in the same uniform as all the other employees there.

"Sure.", Lucy said. "I could use the tip.", she said before heading to the table. "Welcome to The Guild. May I take your order?", she said once she got to the table.

"Hello, Lucy.", Cornelia said to the girl with a cocky smirk on her face.

'Oh great! It's HER.', Lucy thought to herself.

"Oh! Hello, Cornelia.", Lucy said putting up her best smile. "Good to see you."

"Like wise.", Cornelia said before looking at the menu. "Let's see. I'd like a turkey sandwich on wheat bread. Light on the mayo lettuce, tomato, and a side of fries."

"I'd like your #7.", Caleb said.

"#5 for me.", Alchemy said.

"Same here.", Nigel said.

"We'd like a thing of large nachos with chicken.", Eric said ordering for himself and Irma.

"Give me the #9.", Wanda said as she closed her menu.

"And what would you all like to drink?", Lucy asked as she finished writing down their orders.

"Lemon ice tea.", Cornelia said.

"Root beer.", Caleb said.

"Cola", Irma said.

"Ginger ale.", Eric said.

"Sweet ice tea.", Wanda said.

"Cherry cola.", Alchemy said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks.", Lucy said before she left the table.

Once at the Server's Station, Lucy typed in the order and breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to Andrew and whacked him with her pad.

"Why did you give me that table, Hornby?", Lucy asked. "You know I like being around that girl!"

"You too, huh?", Hay Lin asked.

"What? You too?", Lucy asked Hay Lin.

"Not just her. The whole table.", Hay Lin replied. "You see the guy with black hair? Ex-boyfriend."

"Ouch.", Lucy said.

"The guy with the red hair is my Ex.", Taranee said.

"We used to be friends with all of them.", Will said. "But then they changed."

"No wonder you didn't want to serve them.", Lucy said.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "Sorry for putting them on you."

"Don't worry about it.", Lucy said with a smile. "You guys got it worse with them than I do.", she said as she was getting the drinks for the table. "I just have to be nice and hopefully, I can get through this."

"Good luck.", Will said.

"Thanks.", Lucy said as she put the drinks on a tray and took it to the table. "I'm going to need it.", she said as she got to the table. "Here are your drinks. You food will be ready soon."

"Thank you.", Alchemy said as she drank some of her cherry cola.

"You're welcome.", Lucy said as she walked away from the table being glad that nothing got started.

Back at the table, Nigel and Eric spotted Taranee and Hay Lin at the juice bar giving Mirajane and Cana some orders. The two boys looked at each other and smirked. Each knowing what they wanted to do.

"We'll be right back.", Eric said as he gave Irma a quick kiss.

"And where are you going?", Irma questioned as the two boys got up from their seats.

"To have a chat with our Ex's.", Nigel said before giving Alchemy a quick kiss.

"This should be fun.", Irma said with a smirk as she watched the scene unfold.

As for Taranee and Hay Lin they were now at the Server's Station punching in their table's orders when Nigel and Eric came up to them. Nigel who had brown eyes and red hair in a ponytail was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black and white sneakers with a green shirt while Eric who had gray eyes and black hair that was the same as it always was, was dressed in a pair of green jeans and black and white sneakers with a black shirt.

"Hello, ladies.", Nigel said to Taranee and Hay Lin who were not in the mood to see them.

"And what do you two want?", Hay Lin asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're just came up here to say hi.", Eric replied. "I mean just because things didn't work out between us doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Are you kidding me?", Hay Lin questioned. "You left me for my former best friend!"

"And which of you was willing to tell me about your big secret?", Eric questioned in a whisper.

"Kind of messed up if you ask me.", Nigel said.

"Okay. First off, you were cheating on me, so you lost the right to know about all of that!", Taranee said to her Ex-boyfriend.

"And the only reason Irma told you about all of that was to get you to herself.", Hay Lin said to Eric.

"Well, looks like it worked.", Eric said with a smirk.

"She has you and yet she's still jealous about me getting with Andrew.", Hay Lin replied. "Now that's sad."

"Truly sad.", Andrew said as he came walking up to them. "I'm sorry fellas. But you two have to return to your table.", he said to Nigel and Eric.

"And what will you do if we don't, Hornby?", Nigel questioned. "You're just a server! You can't touch us unless we touch you."

"So why don't you go and be a good server and fetch me some water.", Eric said with a smirk.

"Why you...!", Hay Lin said as she narrows her eyes at Eric.

"Easy, Baby. I got this.", Andrew said as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder calming her down a bit before he turned his attention to Nigel and Eric. "You know what, guys? You're right. As a server, I can't touch you unless you touch me.", he said causing Nigel and Eric to smirk while looking at each other. "But my friend behind you can.", he said pointing behind the two boys.

The two boys turned to see a tall well built tanned guy with blue eyes and silverish-white spiky hair, with his arms crossed across his chest. He was dressed in black pants, shoes, and T-shirt with The Guild printed on it along with the word Bouncer in the upper left as well as a name tag with the name Elfman on it.

"Is there a problem?", Elfman said as he gave Nigel and Eric a look that said 'Try something'.

"Wow! You're tall.", Eric said.

"I suggest that you two go back to your table and eat your meal.", Elfman said to the two boys.

"Whatever dude.", Nigel said as he and Eric went back to their table.

"Thanks, Elfman.", Taranee said to the bouncer with a smile.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said smiling. "I'm not sure of how much I was going to be able to take of those guys."

"Don't sweat it!", Elfman said returning their smiles. "I was just doing what a real man would do and watch out for his friends."

"And for that we thank you, man.", Andrew said as he patted Elfman on the shoulder.

Elfman simply nodded before heading back to his station.

"I see that we have some unwanted guest tonight.", came a voice that made Taranee smile as she turned around to see Martin Tubbs standing behind her.

Martin wasn't the Martin from back in the day. He was a lot different in some ways. He had broad shoulders and was pretty well built. He still wore glasses only now they had a thin metal frame. And his hair went down to his shoulders. Let's face it folks. The guy had a complete makeover!

"How's it going, T?", Martin asked his girlfriend.

"Good, now that you're here.", Taranee said before they shared a quick kiss.

"What was Ashcroft and Lyndon doing up here?", Martin asked.

"Being jerks.", Hay Lin replied.

"So the usual, huh?", Martin questioned with a grin.

"So what brings you here, man?", Andrew asked.

"Well, it may be my day off, but I figured I'd come here and hang.", Martin explained. "Plus, I figured we could spend some time together after you get off.", he said as he wrapped his arms around Taranee's waist.

"I'd like that.", Taranee said with a smile. "But, you do know that we have to catch the plane for Hawaii tomorrow morning at 10:45."

"I already have my bags packed and in my car.", Martin replied. "I'm more than ready to go."

"Then maybe we can spend a little time together tonight.", Taranee said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck before they shared a quick kiss.

Watching this was W.I.C.C.A. along with Nigel and Eric.

"Who'd of thought that Tubbs and Cook would get together?", Alchemy questioned. "But then again, Tubbs has come a long way from being the King of Nerds back at Sheffield."

"Oh please!", Irma said while rolling her eyes. "Once a nerd, always a nerd!"

"He may have gotten a bit in shape, but he's still the dorky Martin Tubbs we all know and get annoyed by.", Cornelia replied as Lucy came up to them with their food. "Finally. It took her long enough."

'I'd like to force feed you your meal, Blondie!', Lucy thought to herself as she got closer to the table.

"Here are your meals.", Lucy said as she gave each of them their meal. "Hope you enjoy them.", she said as she turned to leave.

"Wow! You look like you're having fun.", a girl with blue eyes and short silverish-white hair and dressed as a server said to Lucy.

"You don't know the half of it, Lisanna.", Lucy replied to her friend. "That Cornelia just gets under my skin."

"What do you mean?", Lisanna asked. "I mean, I've heard some stuff about the girl. And I've learned that a lot of it is true."

"Well, I look at her and how she acts and I see how I could have turned out if I had decided to stay with my father and do as he told me.", Lucy explained as he eyes got a bit watery.

"But you didn't stay with your father.", Mirajane said as she came walking up to them. "You took your own path and became a better person for it. Never forget that, Lucy.", she said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Mira.", Lucy said returning the smile.

"You okay, Lucy?", Taranee asked as she came walking up to the Server's Station where they were at.

"I'm okay, Taranee.", Lucy said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just glad that I didn't turn out like you former friend, Cornelia."

"And for that, we say thaaaaaaaaank you!", Taranee said as she and Hay Lin got Lucy in a group hug getting a laugh out of her, Lisanna, and Mira.

As for W.I.C.C.A., Nigel, and Eric. They each had eaten their meals and ordered desserts. As they were eating their desserts...

"So, any idea on how to find those guys with the tattoos you mentioned earlier?", Eric asked Irma.

"No clue.", Irma said. "All Aldern was able to draw was part of the tattoo he saw."

"I tried running the image through a image-recognition system I've downloaded in my computer.", Alchemy explained. "So far, I got nothing."

"Well, Wanda, Caleb, and myself have been to a few tattoo shops and found nothing that looks like that design.", Cornelia added.

"Whoever they are they didn't get their tattoos on Earth.", Wanda replied.

"Which helps narrow it down for us a bit.", Caleb replied. "Ten to one, these thieves didn't come from Earth."

"But instead, they came from Earth-land.", Wanda replied. "So, we just have to go there and find out which guild they belong to and bust them!"

"Exactly.", Caleb said as they finished their desserts.

A few minutes later, Lucy came up to their table and cleared it. As she was doing this, Caleb looked at her right hand and spotted something that caught her attention.

"I'll be right back with the bill.", Lucy said as she walked off with the dirty dishes.

"It can't be!", Caleb said as Lucy walked off with the dirty dishes.

"What is it?", Cornelia asked her boyfriend.

"I think I saw... No! It couldn't be.", he said as Lucy came back with the bill.

"Here's your bill.", Lucy said as she placed the bill on the table and slide it to Caleb.

It was then that Caleb saw the marking on the back of Lucy' hand. Part of it look exactly like the drawing Aldern gave him.

"Who are you working for?", Caleb snapped as he grabbed Lucy wrist. "Why are you after the jewel?"

"Hey! Get off me!", Lucy demanded as she tried to pull herself out of Caleb's grip.

"Not until you answer our questions!", Caleb said as he got to his feet while still holding onto Lucy's wrist. "Now I'll ask again! Who are you working for?", he yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What's going on here?", came a strong female voice.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Caleb's wrist and squeezed it making him let go of Lucy's wrist. Caleb looked to see that the person who grabbed his wrist was a woman with brown eyes and red hair that went down to the small of her back. She was dressed in the same clothes Elfman was dressed in. Caleb could tell that she wasn't one to mess with. He then saw that she had a name tag. On that tag was the name Erza.

"That's enough!", Erza said while still holding onto Caleb's wrist with a firm grip while giving him and the others a stern look. "I think you should all leave."

**A/N: Oh boy! Erza's in the house! And she's a bouncer along with Elfman! Like you didn't see that coming. Looks like she's ready to clean house! But Lucy may have a problem. Part of her Firy Tail marker looks like the drawling Aldern drew. So you know there's trouble coming for Fairy Tail. But then again, Fairy tail isn't just going to bow down and let Kandrakar point any fingers at them. I see a major fight coming!**

**Please review.**


	5. Fairy Tail Blamed?

**A/N: Angelo is 19 while Natsu, Gray, and Levy are 20.**

**Chapter Four: _Fairy Tail Blamed?_**

There everyone was staring at the scene before them. Erza Scarlet holding the wrist of Caleb Hart after he grabbed Lucy's wrist after seeing the marking on her hand. Needless to say that Caleb was surprised at how powerful Erza's grip was.

"I think you should pay your bill and take your friends and leave.", Erza said to Caleb as she let his wrist go.

As for Lucy, she was rubbing her wrist where Caleb had grabbed her when Lisanna and Levy, who was a girl with short blue hair and brown eyes who was the hostess for the evening.

"You okay, Lucy?", Levy asked her friend as Lisanna looked at Lucy's wrist.

"Yeah. I'm okay.", Lucy said before turning her attention to Caleb. "What's your problem, jerk?", and questioned while glaring at Caleb. "You could have broken my wrist!"

"What is your deal, man?", Martin questioned.

"Oh shut up, Martin!", Irma snapped.

"Make me, Loudmouth!", Martin snapped back.

"Why you...!", Irma yelled as she walked up to Martin ready to slap him.

Irma was about to slap Martin, when Cana stepped in and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!", Irma demanded as she tried to pull free of Cana's grip. "I said let go! Ah!", she cried as Cana began to squeeze her wrist.

"If I were yo, I'd do what Erza said and pay your bill and leave.", Cana said as Irma dropped to one knee from her wrist being squeezed.

"Let her go, you bi- Hey!", Eric began to say before Elfman grabbed him by his shirt from behind and lifted him up from the floor.

"Watch the language, pal.", Elfman said. "A real man respects the ladies!"

"Let go of my friend, dude!", Nigel demanded.

"And if I don't?", Elfman asked.

"Then I'll make you!", Nigel said as he threw a punch at Elfman.

But instead of hitting Elfmen, Nigel's wrist was caught by someone. Nigel turned to see that his wrist was caught by a guy with pink hair and brown eyes who was dressed in a white tank-top with a pair of black shorts and black vest with a white scarf and sandals. With him was a guy with blueish-black hair and brown eyes dressed in a pair of navy blue pants and shirt with black shoes and another guy who was African-American with brown eyes and black hair in dreads that went down past his shoulders and was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with blue and white sneakers.

"Wow! First time here and there's a fight about to start!", the guy with pink hair said while still holding on to Nigel's wrist. "Hey, guys!", he said to most of the staff he knew there.

"Hey, Natsu!", Lisanna said to Natsu with a wave.

"So, did we walk in on something or what?", the guy with blueish-black hair said as he was suddenly in nothing but his underwear.

"Gray, your clothes.", Cana said to her friend.

"Huh?", Gray said as he looked down at himself. "What the...? Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Why did that guy take his clothes off?", Taranee questioned.

"That's Gray.", Mira said with a giggle. "He... does that a lot without even realising it."

"Yeah! But we do get a laugh out of it sometimes.", Lucy said with a grin.

"I take it they're friends of yours.", Hay Lin said.

"You bet.", Andrew said. "They here to go to Hawaii with us."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said as Will came walking up to them.

"What's going on here?", Will asked before she spotted the African-American boy. "Hey, Angelo!"

"Hey, Will.", Angelo said to Will as he walked up to her. 'What's up?"

"Nothing much. But what's going on here?", she asked as she saw the scene before her.

"Well, Caleb grabbed Lucy's wrist for some reason, but Erza stopped him.", Hay Lin began to explain. "Then Martin and Irma got into it to which Irma was about to slap Martin only for Cana to stop her.", she continued to explain as Will looked over at Irma who was still on her knee from Cana who was still holding her wrist. "Then Eric was about to jump at Cana only for Elfman to grab him to which Nigel was about to punch him only for... What's that guy's name again?", Hay Lin asked pointing at Natsu.

"His name is Natsu, Hay Lin.", Angelo answered.

"Oh yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Only for Natsu to stop Nigel."

"Ooooooookay.", Will said. "So what happens now?"

"Now they pay their bill and leave.", Mira said.

"I'm not paying jack!", Eric said as he was still being held in the air by Elfman.

"Oh, yes you are.", Mira said. "And you're going to give Lucy a nice tip."

"Fat chance!", Irma said as Cana let her go while Elfman and Natsu realised Eric and Nigel.

"Fine.", Mira said. "I'll just call the police and let them sort this all out."

"Wait! We'll pay! We'll pay!", Cornelia said.

"Say what?", Irma said as Caleb pulled out his wallet to pay his and Cornelia's part of the bill.

'She right, Irma!', Alchmey said to the brunette telepathiclly. 'The sooner we're out of here the better!', as Nigel paid his and her part of the bill.

'Besides. We have to report to Kandrakar about what we've found out so far.', Wanda said as she took some cash out to pay her part of the bill.

'Fine!', Irma said as Eric paid his and her part of the bill.

They each then tipped in to give Lucy a nice tip.

"Thaaaaaaaank you!", Lucy said as she happily took her tip.

"And goodbye.", Erza said as she pointed at the door.

The seven of them left without a word but not without Cornelia giving Lucy a glare that sent a shiver down Lucy's spine a bit.

"What was that about?", Lucy questioned.

"Let's just say that Cornelia doesn't like to be embarrassed.", Will replied. "At all."

"Well, that's one way to start our first time here.", a fully dressed Gray said.

"I'll say!", Natsu replied with a big smile. "It's almost like home!"

"So, who are your friends?", Will asked Angelo.

"Will, Hay Lin, Taranee. This is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.", Angelo said introducing them to each other. "Natsu and Gary, this is Taranee Cook. My girlfriend, Will Vandom. And my cousin, Hay Lin."

"Hi.", they said to each other.

"Not to break this all up, but some of us have work to do.", Mira said.

"Man it sucks that it's my day off!", Angelo said as he punched the open palm of his left hand. "I would have loved to of tossed Caleb out on his butt!"

"Aaaaw! Poor baby.", Will said as she patted Angelo on the shoulder.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Angelo said. "So is everyone pack and ready for Hawaii?"

"Oh heck yeah!", Andrew said. "Can't wait, dude!"

"Now remember. We meet up here at 10:00 and head for the airport at 10:10.", Angelo said.

"I already have my alarm clock set.", Will said.

"And thankfully, I'll be up early to wake you up after you hit the alarm and go back to sleep.", Hay Lin said with a smile getting a laugh out of the others before those who were working there went back to work.

"Dragneel and Fullbuster. Those are some interesting names.", Taranee said referring to Natsu and Gray's last names.

"Just like all of our friend's last names.", Martin replied. "It makes life more interesting."

"Very true.", Taranee said before kissing Martin on the cheek. "I have some tables to wait on. I'll sit with you during my break.", she said as she walk off.

"See ya then.", Martin said as he sat at the juice bar with Angelo, Gray, and Natsu. "Okay. We've got to tell our girlfriends about our secret lives."

"I couldn't agree more.", Angelo said. "I'm tired of hiding my life with Fairy Tail from my girlfriend and cousin."

"So why not bring them to our world instead of this Hawaii place you're taking them?", Natsu questioned.

"Because my family has a place in Hawaii that we go to sometimes.", Angelo explained. "That's where Andrew, Martin, and I plan on telling the girls about us and you guys. But first we plan on having some fun in Hawaii first."

"It's something we promised Mira and the other girls.", Martin replied.

"And we plan on having fun in the Sun.", Mira said from behind the counter.

"A lot of fun!", Cana said as she stood by Mira. "I heard there's a look of interesting drinks there.", she said with a smile. "I wonder how much of a tab I can start there?"

"You're just going to go bar-hopping, aren't you?", Gray questioned.

"Not all of my time there.", Cana said. "Just during the night."

"I only wish we could bring the girls to Earth-land.", Martin replied.

"Actually, that's what Uncle John and Aunt Jun are heading to Earth-land to talk to Master Makarov about tomorrow.", Angelo said.

"So if Gramps give the okay, you'll be taking bringing them to our world?", Gray questioned.

"Maybe. Not sure.", Angelo said. "It'll be up to them when we offer it. Other than that, it'll be fun in the Hawaii Sun."

"Is it true about the fire dancers?", Natsu asked as he mouth began to water a bit.

"Yes, Natsu. It's true.", Martin said.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!", Natsu said getting excited.

"So, Juvia decided to stay.", Martin asked Gray.

"Yeah. She said something about not being ready to go to a whole new world.", Gray explained.

"I can respect that.", Angelo said. "I wish everyone from Fairy Tail could come. But, only you guys were allowed to come."

"Don't worry about it.", Mira said. "One day, when this world learns about other worlds, then everyone from Earth-land will be able to come see this world.", she said with a smile.

"That's one way of looking at things.", Martin said smiling.

"Very true.", Angelo said as he and Martin talked to Natsu and Gray about what they were going to do in Hawaii.

Meanwhile, after saying their good nights to Nigel and Eric, Alchemy, Irma, and the rest of W.I.C.C.A. headed off to Kandrakar to inform Endarno about Lucy and the marking on her hand.

"And this is what the marking looked like.", Wanda said as she handed Endarno a piece of paper that she drew the marking on.

"I see.", Endarno said. "This part does match the other drawling."

"So what do we do now?", Alchemy asked.

"Let me see the Heart, Caleb.", Endarno as he held his hand out to the Keeper of the Heart.

Caleb said nothing as he handed Endarno the Heart Of Kandrakar. Endarno then opened a fold to Earth-land allowing the Guardians to see the world through the fold.

"This is Earth-land.", Endarno said. "The one named Lucy comes from this world. She is a part of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Fairy Tail?", Irma questioned. "What kind of name is that for a guild?"

"It may not make sense, but it is one of the strongest guilds on Earth-land.", Endarno replied. "Tomorrow you will go there and questioned the guild master of Fairy Tail. Now that I have opened a fold there with the Heart of Kandrakar, you shall be able to do the same, Caleb. Just think about Earth-land and the Fairy Tail guild.", he explained as he closed the fold. "But for now, you all need to go home and get some rest.", he said as he handed the Heart back to Caleb. "You may need it."

"Very well.", Caleb said as he opened a fold for Earth. "We will not fail you, Endarno."

"I know you will not.", Endarno said before the Guardians went through the fold. "Could Fairy Tail be behind the attempted robbery? If so, then they will be stopped one way or another", he said as he went to his quarters to rest.

Back on Earth, W.I.C.C.A. was walking towards the apartment building where they lived.

"Well, tonight was fun.", Irma said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who'd of thought that Lucy Heart was from another world.", Cornelia said.

"Well, she is and we have to find out what's going on.", Caleb said.

"I just thought of something.", Wanda said. "If Lucy is from that Earth-land place, then who's to say that anyone else that works in The Guild isn't from there?", she questioned making the others stop in their tracks as she kept on walking until she noticed that the others had stopped. "What?"

"You may be on to something, Wanda!", Alchemy said. I mean think about it. Lucy had a making on her hand while the guy, who was with those thieves, had a marking on his arm. What if there are others with markings on other parts of their body?"

"That's how guilds use to work on Metamoor.", Caleb replied. "The warriors would have the guild symbol on either their arms, legs, back, chest, hand, neck, or a small on their head."

"So, there could be more of them here and we don't even know it.", Irma replied.

"So how do we find them?", Cornelia questioned.

"We can worry about that later.", Caleb said. "Right now we need to get some sleep. For tomorrow, we go to Earth-land to speak with the guild master of Fairy Tail.", he said as they continued their way to their apartment building.

"What about Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin?", Wanda asked.

"They know what we told them.", Cornelia said. "But ten to one, they'll still go on their little trip.", she said as she narrowed her eyes thinking about it.

"Let them.", Caleb said. "If they actually know anything about this whole situation, we'll find out sooner or later. And then justice will be dealt out to them and all those involved.", he said as he narrowed his eyes more determine that ever to solve this matter once and for all.

**A/N: Uh-ho! Looks like Fairy Tail may get blamed for all of this. Question is, are they involved or not. And if not, then who is and why would they want the jewel that holds Nerissa? Find out in future chapters!**

**Please review**.


	6. Flashback Part I

**Chapter Five: _Flashbacks Part I_**

Later that evening, after closing down The Guild for the Summer, everyone headed for their homes to get some much needed sleep for the flight the next day. But for a certain couple, they decided to spend some time together alone.

"So you excited for tomorrow?", Hay Lin asked Andrew as they were walking down the beach hand in hand.

"Are you kidding me?", Andrew questioned. "After all the hard work we did both in College and at The Guild, this trip to Hawaii is like the sweetest way to end our Freshmen year at Heatherfield University."

"It is, isn't it?", Hay Lin questioned with a smile. "Not to mention all the other things we've been through together."

"You talking about Irma and Eric aren't you?", Andrew asked getting a nod from Hay Lin as she frowned a little. "Hey!", he said as they stopped walking.

Andrew then turned to Hay Lin while placing his right index finger under her chin tilted her head up to him gently so that they were looking at each other.

"Don't let them ruin your happiness.", Andrew said. "She's the wrong one for going after him. And he's wrong for leaving you for her. I don't mean to bring up the past like this, but I had to say what I just said, Hay Lin. You're a good person, and I'm glad we're together.", he finished with a smile that she happily returned before they shared a kiss.

They them smiled at each other before continuing their walk down the beach enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against each other. As they were doing this, Hay Lin began to think back to the day she truly lost her former best friend.

_**Flashback, about a year and a half ago...**_

It had been a whole month and a half since Hay Lin, Taranee, and Will had quit being Guardians and part of her was torn bit. Part of her was sad because she quit, but proud of why she quit along with Will and Taranee. But there was a part of her that was sad that her best friend had not quit. Irma actually remained a Guardian with Cornelia, to which she found amusing seeing as how Cornelia wanted nothing to do with it at first.

'Guess things changed once she got a taste of power.', Hay Lin thought to herself as she was heading to the Lunch Hall with her bagged lunch in hand. 'Oh well! I have to get to the Lunch Hall! Eric says he has something important to tell me!', she thought as a smile grew on her face.

For the last month Eric Lyndon, Hay Lin's boyfriend has been a bit distance with Hay Lin. And for the life of her, she didn't know why. At first, he would tell her that he had to go to practice with Wreck 55. She would ask if she could go with him but he would say that they were working on some private stuff and that it was just going to be the members of the group only. She accepted that giving her boyfriend and friends within the band their privacy. But then things got weird when they fewer dates and even when they barely spent time together at Lunch. She was starting to get worried about their relationship. But then, Eric had begun to take her on a some dates last two weeks as well as spending more time with her at Lunch, which got her spirits up. And now Eric had something important to tell her. What it was she didn't know. But deep down, she was hoping it was those three little words. Sure, after their first six months of dating, he told her that he loved her, but she knew that it was only a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of love. But now, they've been together for fours years. Maybe he was ready to say those three little words and for them to mean so much more! A slight blush came to her cheeks as she thought about that. For she was ready to say those same words to him today whether he was ready to or not.

"I just hope I can muster up the courage to do it.", Hay Lin said to herself as she entered the Lunch Hall.

Once in the Lunch Hall, Hay Lin went directly for the doors that led outside to where some of the other students were eating. Which is where Eric told her to meet him. As she walked outside, she stopped and gave her eyes time to adjust to the sunlight before she continued on her way. As she was looking for Eric, she quickly saw Will and Taranee along with Will's best friend and her future cousin, Angelo Vanders who's Uncle John was going to be marrying her Aunt Jun Lin. She waved to them as they waved to her. She then saw Andrew Honbry walk up to the group and sit with them. They shared a friendly wave to each other as well. Andrew and Angelo were pretty good friends and they became good friends with Taranee and Hay Lin seeing as Will and Angelo were best friends from their hometown of Fadden Hills. But for Hay Lin, all that mattered at the moment was seeing Eric. She looked down at her outfit which was a pair of white shorts with a yellow shirt and white button sweater that she had unbuttoned and white sneakers. Her hair was in its normal pigtails that flowed with the spring breeze as she looked around for Eric.

"Now where is he?", she asked herself while scanning the area. "There he is!", she said happily as she skipped over to her boyfriend happy to see him.

But little did she know, part of her world was going to come crashing down around her.

"Hey, Eric!", Hay Lin said happily as she walked up to him.

"Hi, Hay Lin.", Eric said with a smile that seemed a bit odd to Hay Lin but shook it off as she gave him a quick kiss. "So how was your you day so far?"

"Pretty good. How about you?", Hay Lin asked as she was about to sit down only for Eric to stop her.

"It's been great seeing as I've made an important decision in my life.", he said with a smile that Hay Lin returned thinking something special was about to happen.

"What's that?", Hay Lin asked not knowing what it was but hoping that it was what she was thinking about earlier.

Eric then took Hay Lin's free hand, looked her in the eyes and said something that she never thought she hear him say.

"Hay Lin. It's over between us.", he said with a smile.

At first, it didn't register with Hay Lin what Eric said. But when it did, it was like part of her cracked like a thing of glass on the inside as she unknowingly dropped her bagged lunch.

"W-W-What?", Hay Lin questioned as she just stared at Eric.

"I said that it was over between us.", Eric said a he calmly let Hay Lin's hand go and sat back down.

"B-B-B-B-But w-w-w-why?", she asked as her eyes began to water.

"Well, for one, I've been seeing someone else for the last few weeks.", he explained calmly to Hay Lin as that thing of glass on the inside of her cracked some more. "Second, you haven't been truly honest with me about what you've been doing whenever you left to do 'something important' have you, Ms. Air Guardian?", he said to her while whispering that last part which made that thing of glass crack some more. "Or should I say former Ms. Air Guardian.", he replied in a whisper.

"How... How did you... How did you know about that?", Hay Lin questioned in a small voice.

"Well, someone came to me and told me about what you and your little adventures.", Eric said with a small smirk. "It's so sad that you couldn't even trust me with that part of your life. So very sad. But thankfully, I found someone who was willing to trust me enough to tell me everything about not just you and your fellow former Guardians but about her secret life as well."

"Her secret life?", Hay Lin questioned. "But who...?", she began to question as someone walked by her.

"Hello, Handsome.", came a voice that Hay Lin didn't think she'd hear at that moment.

"Hey, Babe?", Eric asked as one Irma Lair came walking up to him with her hips swaying a bit. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much.", he said as Irma sat next to him. "Just telling my former, lying girlfriend that it was over between us."

"I take it she didn't take it well.", Irma said as she scooted closer to Eric.

"Not one bit.", Eric said as he wrapped an arm around Irma who accepted it with a smile.

"Then I guess she won't like this either.", Irma said as the two of them shared a kiss.

Once she saw that, the mental thing of glass in her shattered into little pieces. Her, now, former boyfriend was kissing her former best friends! She didn't want to believe it, but it was happening right in front of her. And when they were done with their kiss, Eric looked right at Hay Lin and said...

"And in case if you were wondering, Irma is the girl I was seeing for the last few weeks.", he said with a smile. "Have a nice day."

Hay Lin said nothing as she looked at Irma who simply winked at her as if what just happened was nothing to her. Hay Lin then turned and ran off with tears running down her face. As for Irma, she looked down and saw the bag lunch Hay Lin had left and picked it up and opened it and began to take it out and eat it.

"Mmmmm... Turkey and pepperjack cheese with light mayo!", she said after eating the first bite. "That Hay Lin can make a mean sandwich!", she said before eating more of the sandwich.

As for Hay Lin, she ended up in the nearest Bathroom, crying in one of the stalls there. As she was crying, a knock came to the stall door.

"Go away!", she cried as more tears flowed. "Someone's in here!"

"Hay Lin. It's us.", came Will's voice.

"We saw what happened.", came Taranee's voice. "We figured you could use a shoulder to cry on right now."

Hay Lin slowly opened the stall door to see Taranee and Will standing there with sad smiles. It was then she began to cry.

"Oh, Hay Lin.", Taranee said as she took the poor girl into a hug. "You go ahead and let it all out.", she said as Will rubbed Hay Lin's back letting her know that she was there for her as well.

And that's what Hay Lin did. She just cried, letting out all the hurt that Eric and Irma gave her as she returned the hug Taranee was giving her. This would be a day that she wouldn't forget for a long time. For it was the day that she not only lost her first boyfriend but also the day that she truly lost her best friend.

_**End Flashback**_

Hay Lin let out a sad sigh as she and Andrew were walking back to his car from their walk on the beach.

"You okay?", Andrew asked.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a sad smile. "I'm just remembering what happened between me and Eric."

"Oh.", Andrew said not liking to see Hay Lin sad if he can help it. "Well, as sad as that was, I'm not to upset about it for look what happened afterwards.", he said making Hay Lin smile remembering how she and Andrew got together.

_**Flashback, three months after Hay Lin's break up with Eric...**_

"So what do you want me to do again?", Andrew asked Hay Lin as they were walking down the school halls.

"Just pick a costume and two poses and keep it while I paint you.", Hay Lin explained. "And make sure it's one that you can keep for a long period of time as well as remember cause it's going to be a few days for me to paint the paintings."

"Well, okay.", Andrew said. "I'm glad that you know how to paint, Hay Lin. Cause the only painting I know how to do is fences and walls.", he replied getting a giggle out of Hay Lin. "Thanks for being my partner for this Art class project."

"No problem. Angelo was the one who suggested for us to be partners.", Hay Lin replied. "Plus, we are friends. Right?"

"Right.", Andrew said as they came to the end of the hall. "Well, see ya Hay Lin.", he said as he went down the left of the hall.

"See ya.", Hay Lin said as she headed down the right of the hall and to her locker.

But then she saw that she was blocked by Nigel and Eric who gave her a smirk.

"Excuse me.", she said as nice as she could while heading for her locker but was blocked by Nigel. "I said excuse me."

"I don't think so.", Eric said. "Can't have you giving my 'new' girlfriend any trouble."

"Trust me when I say that I want nothing to do with your 'new' girlfriend.", Hay Lin said as she noticed Irma giving her a cocky smirk before going into her locker to exchange her book.

"Sorry, can't take that chance.", Eric said. "You can wait a minute or two."

"No I can't!", Hay Lin said. "I have to get to class just like the rest of you! So get out of my way!"

"And if we don't?"

Hay Lin looked to see Matt, and Caleb walking up to them til they were behind Nigel and Eric.

"What will you do then seeing as you don't have the power to do anything?", Matt questioned with a smirk.

"I see.", Hay Lin said figuring some things out. "So you two know about the Guardians too.", she said to Nigel.

"Alchemy, told me seeing as she's the new Fire Guardian.", Nigel replied in a whisper. "As for your replacement, that would be our new friend Wanda Skye."

"Good for you.", Hay Lin said sarcastically. "Now let me through!"

"And if we don't?", Matt questioned. "What are you going to do, shorty?"

"Big man, picking on a girl!", came the voice of someone she knew.

Hay Lin turned to see Andrew and her future cousin Angelo walking up to them with Will and Taranee.

"What was that?", Caleb questioned glaring at Angelo.

"I said, big man picking on a girl.", Angelo repeated. "Do you need your ears cleaned out, buddy?"

"What's going on here?", Taranee asked.

"These jerks won't let me get to my locker!", Hay Lin explained.

"Oh really?", Andrew questioned.

"We're just making sure nothing happens between Hay Lin and Irma.", Eric replied. "Not to mention the other ladies in our group."

"Please! Nobody wants to do anything to them!", Will replied. "You guys are just being bullies and jerks! Now move so we can get to our lockers!"

"Make us!", Matt said.

"Don't tempt me.", Angelo said as he and Caleb glared at each other.

"And what is going on here?", came Mrs. Knickerbocker's voice as she came walking up to the two groups.

"These guys are blocking our friends from getting to their lockers.", Andrew explained.

"Is that so?", Knickerbocker questioned looking at Matt, Caleb, Nigel, and Eric with a raised eyebrow.

"We're just making sure nothing happens between them and our female friends.", Eric said in a nice calm voice.

"As noble as that is, young man, I'll decide if that is necessary or not.", Knickerbocker said. "Now move aside and let these ladies through, please."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Matt said as they moved aside to let Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin through to their lockers.

"Now for those of you who have no business here, head to your next classes.", Knickerbocker ordered of them all.

So the guys left leaving Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma at their lockers.

"So you and Andrew Hornby, huh?", Irma questioned. "Pretty slick, Lin. Going after Hornby as payback for taking Eric from you. Real slick indeed."

"First off, Andrew is my partner for a project in Art class.", Hay Lin explained. "And if you wanted to get with him so bad then you should have been working on getting with him instead of Eric.", she said as she got her books and closed her locker door. "Goodbye, Irma.", she said before walking off to her next class with Will and Taranee leaving a very ticked off Irma.

Now as for Hay Lin and Andrew, well at first things were normal between them when they started their art project. Andrew had picked an outfit and a pose that he would remember when Hay Lin would work on it. Hay Lin and Andrew did their work in the Silver Dragon basement seeing as her parents didn't allow any boys in their daughter's room. Andrew respected that seeing as he knew that his parents would allow a girl in his room. So for the next two and a half weeks, the two friends spent time together in the Silver Dragon basement with their painting project. Andrew would be wearing his costume while keeping his pose while Hay Lin painted him. Sometimes Will, Taranee, or Angelo would come by and see Hay Lin do her thing while poking a bit of fun at Andrew or tease Hay lin and Andrew say that they would make a cute couple. Even Yan Lin got in on the fun every now and then

_If only they knew what was going to happen._

Two and a half weeks had passed and Hay Lin was making the last touches on the second painting. She took a look at Andrew every now and then to make sure she got the painting done right. But when she did this, a slight bush appeared on her cheeks. And when every Andrew saw Hay Lin a slight blush would appear on his cheeks as well. For you see, during the last two and a half weeks Hay Lin and Andrew Hornby were indeed getting close to one another. Whenever they took a break from their project, Andrew would offer to take Hay Lin out for a bite to eat at a diner or just to go for a walk to through the park to clear their heads. They even went to the movies together. During those two and a half weeks Andrew and Hay Lin had developed feeling for each other without knowing it. Both wanted come forward with each other but they held back for certain reasons.

Hay Lin held back her feelings because she knew that Irma would say that she got with Andrew because she took Eric from her while Andrew held back his feeling because he knew that Hay Lin and Irma were once friends and that it may make things worse between the two girls. So, the both of the kept their feelings to themselves.

_Sad, isn't it?_

"And with that, I'm done!", Hay Lin said after doing the last stroke of the brush finishing the painting.

"Cool!", Andrew said as he went behind some boxes to change out of his costume and get dressed in his regular clothes. "So can I see the paintings?"

"No. Not yet.", Hay Lin said. "You'll have to wait until the art show this Friday at the school."

"Aw come on, Hay Lin!", Andrew pleaded. "Can I at least see one of them?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell, okay!", Hay Lin said. "But just one."

"Deal!", Andrew said as he came from behind the boxes dressed in his regular clothes. "Which one can I see?"

"This one.", Hay Lin said as she showed Andrew one of the paintings she did of him. "What do you think?"

Andrew looked at the picture to see that it was of him dressed in a toga that went down to his knees with brown sandals and leather bracers on his wrist. In the painting he was sitting in 'The Thinker's' position that he picked.

"Wow!", Andrew said admiring the painting. "I like it!"

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned hoping that he really liked the painting.

"Totally!", Andrew said. "It's great work."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "I had a great subject to paint.", she replied with a slight blush.

"Well, glad to be of service.", Andrew said with a smile that Hay Lin returned.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, for they didn't know what to say to each other. Suddenly, Andrew's cell phone began to ring. Thanking the Lord in his mind, Andrew answered his phone.

"Hello? Hey, Mom!", Angelo said answering his phone. "I'll be home soon. See you then.", he said before hanging up his phone. "That was my mom. I have to get home for dinner."

"Oh. Okay. So will you be able to make it to the art show at school this Friday?", Hay Lin said as she walked Andrew out of the basement and to the entrance to the Silver Dragon.

"Of course.", Andrew said. "It's the only way I can see your other painting. Plus, I want to be there to support you with the others."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow.", Andrew said before he did something that surprised him and Hay Lin.

He kissed Hay Lin on the cheek giving her one heck of a blush as her eyes went a bit wide. Realising what he just did, Andrew did what came to him.

"Ummmmm... see ya!", he said before leaving the restaurant.

As for Hay Lin, she was in a bit of a shock. I mean Andrew Hornby just kissed her om the cheek. Andrew Hornby!

"He kissed me.", Hay Lin said to herself as she touched the spot where Andrew kissed her.

"We can see that."

Hay Lin turned around to see her mother and grandmother smiling at her.

"Still getting the cute ones, aren't we my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she took her grand-daughter's chin and shook her head a little.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, Grandma.", Hay Lin said as he blush deepened a bit more. "That's all."

"Ah, but a kiss like that can lead to more.", Joan Lin said. "He was just as surprised when he gave you that kiss.", she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well... I don't think he's into girls like me.", Hay Lin replied.

"We'll see.", Joan Lin said as the three Lin women headed upstairs to relax a bit.

But what Hay Lin didn't know was that someone saw that little kiss Andrew gave Hay Lin. Someone who was with her family having dinner at the Silver Dragon.

Soon it was Friday, and Hay Lin was excited about the art show that was about to begin. She had brought her two paintings to the school the day before like all the other students that were also involved in the project. She was dressed in a yellow Chinese dress with violet flower patterns on it with violet short heel shoes and some of her hair wrapped in a bun with the rest of it flowing down her back. Whenever she thought of her paintings, her mind went back to the kiss Andrew gave her.

'Could he have feeling for me?', she thought to herself as she looked at her two paintings that were covered up like all the other paintings. 'Forget it, Hay Lin!', she thought as she shook her head. 'He only sees you as a friend! That kiss was just what it was! A kiss! Nothing more!', she thought as Andrew and her friends entered the school gym and came walking up to her.

"Hey, Hay Lin!", Taranee said with a wave.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said with a cheerful smile. "Glad you all could make it!"

"And miss the début of Andrew in a toga?", Angelo questioned. "Fat chance of that happening!"

"Very funny, Dude.", Andrew said. "I'll have you know that Hay Lin did an excellent job on her paintings."

"On that I'm sure of.", Will said as she wrapped an arm around Hay Lin's shoulders.

"So, where are your parents and grandmother?", Taranee asked.

"Still at the restaurant. It's a bit busy tonight.", Hay Lin said. "But Grandma said that she'll be here soon. That's why I wanted to be the last one to show my work."

"Then no worries.", Angelo said. "You'll get through this art show no problem."

"I hope so.", Hay Lin said as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She then looked to see that it was Andrew who was smiling at her.

"I know so.", he said making Hay Lin smile.

As the art show proceeded each of the students involved proudly showed their art work to the people there. In time, Yan Lin showed up to give Hay Lin some support to which she was glad for. Soon it was almost time for Hay Lin to show her two paintings. She was pretty nervous about showing her work even though she's had some of her work in plenty of art shows at galleries.

"Ooooooh! I'm so nervous!", Hay Lin said while pacing back and forth.

"Relax, Hay Lin.", Andrew said. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah! You'll do just fine.", Will said before she saw someone who she never thought would be there. "What the heck are they doing here?"

Everyone turned to see Irma and Eric walking up to them.

"What are you two doing here?", Angelo questioned.

"Can't we come and see some artwork to feed our want for some culture?", Irma asked pretending to sound hurt. "Besides. K-SHIP was assigned ti do a report on the art show."

"Figures.", Taranee said as it was time for Hay Lin to show her work.

Hay Lin removed the cover off of the painting she did of Andrew doing 'The Thinker' pose. The people there liked her work as they gave her applause.

"The Thnker, huh?", Taranee questioned. "Nice!"

"Great work, Hay Lin!", Will said.

"Thanks!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Now that is the work of an artist.", Angelo said. How long did you have to pose for that, man?", he asked Andrew.

"A long time.", Andrew said. "But it was worth it.", he said while looking over at Hay Lin who blushed a bit before she noticed the look she was getting from Irma.

But she ignored it as she was ready to show her next painting. But before she removed the cover, she saw smirks grow on Irma and Eric's faces. She didn't know why they were smirking but she shook it off as she removed the cover from her second painting. But when she did, everyone let out a gasp at what they saw. But it wasn't a gasp from seeing something wonderful. They all gasped because the painting had been cut up with part of the painting hanging there. Seeing this crushed Hay Lin as she slowly reached out for the cut up painting but turned away as tears began to flow down her face. Seeing this, Yan Lin walked up to her grand-daughter and gave her a comforting hug that she knew Hay Lin needed.

"Who would do this?", Andrew questioned as he tried to make out the painting.

"Whoever did this is a sick person!", Angelo replied.

"Calm down everyone.", Yan Lin said. "What's done is done. We can't change the past. All we can do is move forward."

"You're right, Miss Lin.", Will said. "But I'd like to know who did this."

"Me, too.", Taranee said when Hay Lin's cell phone rang.

"It's a text.", Hay Lin said as she brought it up.

Once she read it, she let out a gasp! Andrew took a look at the text and he didn't look to happy about what it said. Hay Lin then dropped her cell phone and ran off in tears. Seeing this, Andrew ran off after her. Being curious, Will picked up the phone to read what the text was. When she read it, she narrowed her eyes not to happy with what she read.

"What does it say?", Taranee asked.

Will then held it up so the other could read the text.

_**-Let this be a lesson 2 U Hay-Hay!**_  
_**Stay away from Hornby! ;)-**_

"Lair did this?", Angelo questioned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"She's a piece of work!", Taranee said.

"Forget about her.", Yan Lin said. Let us go check on Hay Lin.", she said as they left the gym to find Hay Lin.

They soon found Hay Lin in the Lunch Hall with Andrew. And what they were doing surprised them. For they were...

_**Moments earlier...**_

All Hay Lin wanted to do was get out of the school and run home. But all the doors were locked.

"Hay Lin!", came Andrew's voice from down the hall. "Wait, Hay Lin!"

But Hay LIn just wanted to leave and go home. After doing some more running, she found herself in the Lunch Hall wherethose who came for the art show were eating snacks awhile talking about the artwork they saw. Hay Lin didn't care about that as she pushed her way through the people until she fell to the floor surprising all those there. Hay Lin didn't bother to move as she just sat there and began to cry. She then felt a strong pair of arms help her to her feet. She looked to see that it was Andrew.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Andrew asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know!", she said as the tears flowed. "I can't believe she did that! I know that she was mad about you and me being alone together, but to do that is just wrong!"

"I know, Hay Lin. Irma's a jerk.", Andrew said. "But you know what? Her actions won't stop me from doing I wanted to do since I kissed you earlier this week."

"What's that?", Hay Lin asked.

"Give you the kiss you deserve.", he said as he tilted Hay Lin's head up and kissed her full on the lips.

At first, Hay Lin was shocked as she as he arms began to move around. But soon, they dropped as she began to enjoy the kiss. Seconds later, Yan Lin, Will, Taranee, and Angelo came into the room to see Andrew and Hay Lion kissing.

"Wow!", Will said. "Didn't see that coming."

"Me neither.", Taranee said.

"Go, Hay Lin!", Angelo said happy for his cousin and friend.

"From something bad, something wonderful happens.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"That and the look on Irma's face is the icing on the cake.", Will said looking over at Irma, who was furious at what she looking at before walking away with Eric.

"And with that, we have a happy ending.", Angelo said with a grin.

_**End Flashback**_

"That was a happy ending to a bad moment.", Hay Lin said thinking back to how she and Andrew got together.

"And now we're going off to Hawaii.", Andrew said as they got in his car. "So no thinking of Irma and Eric for a while. Okay?"

"Okay.", Hay Lin said before they shared another kiss.

Andrew then started his car and headed for the apartment building that Hay Lin stayed in with Will and Taranee. Both happy to be going to Hawaii away from certain people they could do without.

**A/N: And that folks, is how Hay Lin and Andrew got together. Touching, huh? Even though Irma and Eric did what they did to hurt Hay Lin, she got a pretty happy ending. Next up, you'll see how Taranee and Martin got together as well as Will and Angelo. Both will be pretty interesting.**

**Please review.**


	7. Flashbaks Part II

**Chapter Six: _Flashback Part II_**

Meanwhile, Taranee and Martin were walking hand in hand around the park near the campus enjoying the peace and quiet as well as the fresh air.

"I like nights like this.", Martin said as he and Taranee were walking around the park. "The peace and quiet along with the fresh air. It's a great way to get away from all the stress of college and work."

"I couldn't agree more.", Taranee said as she looked up at the stars. "Even though I sometimes have to deal with seeing certian people."

"Nigel and Alchemy?", Martin questioned.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "But it's okay. I've come to terms with what he did. And the fact that Alchemy got with him the first chance she got. As far as I'm concerned, they can have each other."

"Good to hear.", Martin said as he wrapped an arm around Taranee.

"Besides. I ended up getting something better.", she said as she got closer to Martin.

"Remember when we met the first day of college?", Martin asked with a grin.

"It's not that funny!", Taranee grinned as she playfully slapped Martin in the chest. "How was I suppose to know it was you?"

_**Flashback**_

"Let's see.", Taranee said a she was trying to find her last class of the day on the campus guide that was set up in the middle of the campus grounds. "I'm here. And my last class is... here! That's way across the school! Aw, man!", she said as she began to run for her next class only to bump into someone. "OW!", she said as she fell on her rear followed by her glasses falling off her face.

"I'm so sorry!", a make voice said. "Let me help you.", he said as he took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Here are your glasses."

"Thanks.", Taranee said as she put her glasses on.

"No way! Taranee?", the male voice said. "Taranee Cook?"

"Yes.", Taranee said as she put her glasses on to get a good look at the boy who bumped into her and helped her to her feet.

He had broad shoulders and was pretty well built. He wore glasses that had a thin metal frame. He had blue eyes with orange hair that went down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants with white sneakers and a green shirt. After seeing the boy, Taranee still didn't know who he was.

"Do I... Do I know you?", Taranee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?", the boy questioned. "I know I graduated from Sheffield a year before you guys, but you really don't recognize me?", he questioned with a smile that Taranee recognized.

"Wait a minute! Martin? Martin Tubbs?", Taranee questioned remembering one of her friends from Sheffield.

"Yep.", Martin said as the two friends shared a hug.

"Oh man!", Taranee said as she remembered that she had to get to her last class. "I have to get to my English Lit class!"

"Me too!", Martin said. "We can talk on the way there."

"What happened to you?", Taranee asked as they began to walk to their last class of the day. "Last any of us saw of you, you had graduated a year before any of us did."

"Well, my parents wanted me to go to college, but I wanted to take a year to myself and try and change my image a bit.", Martin began to explain. "So, I took a year to do just that. I went to live with some friends to get in shape and do a bit more studying."

"Well, I'll say that the year you took paid off.", Taranee said with a smile. "Granted, you were okay just the way you were."

"Thanks.", Martin said. "But it was something I had to do."

"Well as long as you're happy.", Taranee said. "Say! Do you want to come with me and see the others? There's this place called The Guild where we're meeting after classes. It's a campus restaurant."

"I heard of it.", Martin replied. "And yeah. I'd like to see the others again. Granted I've already seen Angelo and Andrew."

"Well, wait until Will and Hay Lin see you!", Taranee replied. "It'll be like like old times before you graduated early."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you go ahead and graduate with me?", Martin asked.

"Well, I thought about it, and decided to stay in Sheffield for one more year.", Taranee explained. "I guess I wasn't ready to move forward yet."

"I understand.", Martin said. "I wasn't ready for college last year either. So no biggie.", he said as they got to their class. "And here we are.", he said as they entered the room.

Once in the classroom, they found a place to sit. Being a gentleman, Martin let Taranee enter the row of seats first while he sat at the end next to her. As they were sitting their seats waiting for the teacher to enter, Martin got a good look at Taranee. She was wearing a pair of red pants with white sandals and a pink tank-top with a whites vest. She had her hair in braids that went down a little past her shoulders and her brown eyes were still the same they were the last time he saw her.

'She still as lovely as ever.', he thought to himself as the teacher had com into the room.

You see, Martin has developed feelings for Taranee during his last year at Sheffield. But he knew that he had to make a change if he was going to have a chance with her. So, he took a year to change his image. Now he just had to win Taranee over. And when it came to girls, he wasn't all that bright.

'I have to get some help in the girl department!', he though to himself before paying attention to the teacher.

_**End Flashback**_

"So that's what you were thinking hat day.", Taranee said with a smirk. "You bad boy you."

"I wasn't bad.", Martin said with a smile. "I was just thinking of a way to be with you."

"And then New Years came.", Taranee said before giggling.

"And what a New Year it was.", Martin said with a grin.

_**Flashback**_

"This is it, man!", Angelo said to Martinas they were standing in the large crowd of people who were in Heatherfield Square to welcome in the new year. "Just go up to Taranee before the timer hits one and kiss her when the new year begins."

"Kiss her before the new year. Got it!", Martin said ready to reveal his feelings to Taranee. "But what if, she doesn't return my feelings?"

"Then at least you tried, bud.", Andrew said as he saw Hay Lin waving at him. "And it looks like my girlfriend wants me to be with her. Later!", he said as he walked over to Hay Lin.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Will was looking for me as well.", Angelo said. "And ten to one Taranee is with her, too."

"You'd be right.", Martin said pointing over at Will and Taranee who were standing together.

"You ready for this?", Angelo asked Martin as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Martin said as they made their way over to the two girls.

Once they got over to the girls, Taranee gave Martin a smile that he returned as they stood next to each other while Will gave Angelo a loving hug that he returned.

"So you ready to start the new year?", Martin asked Taranee.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Taranee said with a smile as the timer began to count down. "You?"

"Almost.", Martin said. "I just have to do one thing when the new year begins.", he said as everyone there began to count down.

**_"10!"_**

**_"9!"_**

**_"8!"_**

"And what's that?", Taranee asked.

_**"7!"**_

_**"6!"**_

_**"5!"**_

"Something that might get me smacked.", Martin replied.

_**"4!"**_

_**"3!"**_

"And that is?", Taranee asked.

_**"2!"**_

_**"1! Happy New Year!"**_

"This!", Martin said as he wrapped his arms around Taranee's waist and gave her a new years kiss, like all the other couples there, surprising Taranee.

At first, Taranee was surprised by Martin's actions as she grabbed his arms, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as she got into the kiss as well. When they ended their kiss, they were still holding onto each other smiling.

"What took you so long?", Taranee asked making Martin smile even more.

"Happy New Year, Taranee Cook.", Martin said to his now girlfriends.

"Happy New Year, Martin Tubbs.", Taranee said to her now boyfriend before they shared another kiss.

**_End Flashback._**

"That was one of the best New Years I ever had.", Martin said as they stood under one of the park's streetlights.

"I know I'm not complaining.", Taranee said before they shared a loving kiss.

The couple then continued their walk through the park before they had to return to their apartment homes. Speaking of which, Will and Angelo were in the apartment that Will shared with Taranee and Hay Lin doing something that Will should have done days ago.

"I still can't believe that you haven't packed all of your stuff for Hawaii yet!", Angelo said with a grin as they were in Will's room packing a suitcase.

"Well... I started packing my stuff but some stuff came up.", Will replied as she placed some folded shirts and sundresses in her suitcase. "Besides. I only have to pack stuff for the beach."

"Well what about when we go to places where regular clothes are required?", Angelo questioned as he placed some folded shorts and pants in the suitcase.

"Well, I'm sorry! Okay?", Will said as they finished packing the final suitcase.

Will then closed the suitcase and took it out of her room and sat it next to Taranee and Hay Lin's suitcases. Once she did this, she let out a huff along with a tiring sigh. She them felt a set of familiar arm wrap around her from behind.

"Feel better now?", Angelo asked as he held Will close.

"A little.", Will said with a pout as they swayed side to side.

"A little, huh!", Angelo questioned as he scooped Will up in his arms making her scream with a laugh.

Angelo then carried Will into her bedroom and dropped her on her bed getting a laugh out of her before she grabbed his arms and pulled him down with her and then straddled his waist and pelvic area before bending down and giving him a kiss that he return. Will then reached for Angelo's shirt and slipped it off of his and tossed it to the floor. She then took her own shirt off and tossed it to the floor revealing her light green bra. She then got up and slipped off her shorts to reveal her light green thong underwear while Angelo took off his pants to reveal his gray boxer briefs.

"Green is a good color on you.", Angelo said as Will walked up to him and pushed hin back on the bed before straddling his waist again.

"I could be wearing purple and you'd be happy.", Will said with a smirk.

"True.", Angelo said getting a small laugh out of Will before they shared another kiss. "Or I could catch you sleeping in the nude again.", he said with a smirk.

"Never going to forget that, huh?", Will questioned with a smile.

"Heck no!", Angelo replied. "For that was the day we got together."

"Very true.", Will said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

After their kiss, Will laid next to Angelo and began to remember how they got together.

_**Flashback, after Senior Prom...**_

"Thanks for taking me to Prom.", Will said to Angelo as they stood at the door to her apartment home.

"Thanks for saying yes to going with me.", Angelo said. "I wouldn't have been right without you being there."

"Well, you did take Taranee as well.", Will said with a smirk.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as a smile formed on his face. "A lot of people were shocked to see the three of us walk into Prom together!", he said getting a giggle out of Will.

"Someone has a swelled head.", Will said with a smirk.

"Whaaaaat?!", Angelo questioned pretending to have his feelings hurt. "Why, Will Vandom! I'm shocked! Shocked that you would think that! I'm just happy to have been able to escort two of my female friends to Prom. For I am a gentleman."

"Riiiiiiight.", Will said with a smile. "Say what you want, but a part of your ego was fed."

"Maybe a little.", Angelo said with a smile. "But seriously, I had fun."

"Me, too.", Will said returning the smile. "So again, thanks."

"No problem.", Angelo said.

There was a loud silence between the two teens as they stood there. But they knew that the evening had to end. Even thought neither wanted it to for the both of them had feelings for each other yet were too afraid to confess their feeling to each other. Both were afraid that if they were to start something and were to end up breaking up they wouldn't be the best friends they were now. So they kept their feeling to themselves.

_But sometimes things happen to change things._

"Well, I better get inside.", Will said with a small smile as she turned to unlock the door to her apartment. "Knowing my mom, she's in here waiting for me to tell her how Prom was."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning.", Angelo said. "I know! We can have breakfast together! There that diner a block from the school where we can eat at."

"Sounds good!", Will said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight.", Angelo said as he turned to leave.

But suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm. He then felt a set of lips kiss him on the cheek, knowing it was Will.

"Goodnight.", Will said before closing the door.

"Whoa.", Angelo said as he touched the spot where Will kissed him.

A smile grew on his face as he headed towards the elevator. Once he was on the first floor, he left the apartment building he got in the limo that brought him and Will there and had him drive him home. As for Will, turns out that her mother wasn't waiting for her but instead left a note on her bedroom door saying that she wanted to hear about her night tomorrow. Letting out a sigh of relief, Will headed for the Bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. As she was taking her shower, she replayed what happened outside her apartment. And one part kept playing over and over.

Her kissing Angelo on the cheek.

'Why is this bugging me?', she thought as the warm water rained over her body. 'It was just a kiss on the cheek! I mean I have feelings for him, but I doubt he has any for me. But what if he does? Maybe... Maybe I'll tell him how I feel about him tomorrow while we're having breakfast.', she thought a she turned the water off. 'Maybe.'

Will then got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. She then headed for her Bedroom. Once in her bedroom Will was about to go to her dresser to pick out something to sleep in but she was too tired to care.

"Ah, forget about it.", she said as she walked over to her bed while taking her towel off and got in it. "Wow! This does feel a bit weird! But relaxing at the same time.", she said to herself as she let the coolness of the sheets against her nude body relax her. "I may do this more often.", she said before sleep overcame her.

As for Angelo, he had gotten home and got ready for bed. As he laid in his bed, his mind went back to the kiss Will gave him and had his own thoughts as well.

'Where did that come from?', he thought as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Could she have feelings for me like I have feelings for her? I mean we have been best friends since we were kids. Maybe... Maybe there can be something between us. It's at least worth a shot.', he thought with a yawn as sleep overcame him.

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.", he said as he slowly fell asleep.

Soon morning came and Angelo was at the Vandom's apartment, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a gray T-shirt with white and black sneakers. He knocked on the door hoping that Will was up and ready to go instead of sleeping in like she always did on Saturdays. Soon the door opened with Susan Vandom standing there.

"Good morning, Angelo.", Susan said with a smile as she welcomed Angelo inside.

"Good morning, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said walking into the apartment. "Is Will up? We're suppose to be going out for breakfast."

"Will? Up early on a Saturday?", Susan questioned with a smirk. "Yeah right!", she said with a grin. "I'm lucky to get her up in time on Sundays to get ready for church.", she replied as she headed for Will's bedroom. "I was about to wake her when you came."

"Oh! I got to see this!", Angelo said as he followed behind Susan.

Once in Will's room the both of them walked up to Will's bed to see Will sleeping in her bed. Susan then grabbed the blanket and sheets of her daughter's bed and...

"Wake up, Will!", she said to her daughter as she pulled the blanket and sheets off from her. "Angelo's here to- OH MY GOSH!", she yelled as she quickly put the covers back over her naked daughter.

As for Will, her eyes shot open when her mother removed the cover from her as she remembered she was in her birthday suit. She was releaved when she put them back over her, but then went even wider when she saw that Angelo was there as well.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he turned to leave the bedroom.

Will's face turned almost as red as her hair as she watched Angelo leave her bedroom.

"What are you doing sleeping in the buff, young lady?", Susan questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry.", Will said as she sat up while keeping herself covered. "I was too tired to put anything on after taking a shower."

"I'm only going to say this one time.", Susan said looking at her embarrassed daughter. "The next time you do this, lock your Bedroom door. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Will said as her face was still red.

"Good.", Susan said. "Now get ready for your breakfast with Angelo. As for me, I'm heading off for work. But when I come back, I want to hear about your Prom night.", she said with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Will said as her mother left while closing the door behind her.

'Way to go, Will!', Will thought to herself as she got out of her bed to get ready. 'You go and let Angelo see you naked! And you two aren't even together! Talk about things going wrong!', she thought as she grabbed her robe and headed for the Bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, Will dried off and headed for her Bedroom to get dressed. Once she was ready she took one last look in her full body mirror to check herself out. She was dressed in a pair of blue form-fitting yet comfortable dark blue jeans, a tan shear long-sleeve shirt with a tan thin-strap top under it and brown sandals with a tan hair band in her hair.

"Not bad.", Will said liking her outfit. "Well, here goes.", she said as she headed out to the Living Room.

Once out in the Living room, she saw Angelo sitting on the couch waiting for her. Once he saw her he got to his feet and gave her a small smile that she returned as she walked up to him.

"So, I bet you didn't expect to see that much of me, huh?", Will questioned with a slight blush as she looked in another direction.

"No I didn't.", Angelo said as he felt his face warm up. "But I turned my head right away! I mean it would have been wrong to stare and embarrass you more."

"T-Thanks.", Will said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"Listen, Will. About last night.", Angelo said. "When you kissed me on the cheek, I was a bit taken by that."

"Oh.", Will said thinking she may have messed up their friendship. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Oh no! You didn't offend me or anything.", Angelo said. "It's just that... Aw, man! I wish I knew how to say this!"

"Say what?", Will said as she looked up at Angelo.

"I'll show you.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist and pulled her close, surprising her.

"Angelo?", Will questioned as they looked each other in the eyes.

Angelo then closed his eyes and placed his lips over Will's forming the kiss he wanted to give her a long time ago. Will, of coursed, was shocked by Angelo's actions, but soon returned the gesture as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Once they ended their kiss, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I guess this changes things, huh?", Will questioned still smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining.", Angelo said with his smile still up. "So, you ready for that breakfast?", he asked as they pulled away from each other.

"How about we wait and go out for lunch.", Will said with a smile before she went and pushed Angelo onto the couch.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he fell onto the couch only for Will to lay down on top of him.

"Right now, I just want to enjoy this moment.", she said as smiled at Angelo who returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist.

They then shared another kiss knowing that things were going to be okay between them.

_**End Flashback**_

"I never thought we would have gotten together like that.", Angelo said with a grin as he held Will close.

"And yet we did.", Will said with a grin as she gently poked Angelo's nose. "And I've been happy ever since."

"Me, too.", Angelo said as they smiled at each other before they both yawned. "And now we need to get some sleep."

"No argument there.", Will said as she pulled the covers over them both. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Soon, the both of them fell asleep hoping that they would wake up in time to leave for the airport. Later that evening, Will woke up to use the Bathroom. She grabbed her robe and headed for the Bathroom. She handled her business and washed her hands. She then, washed her face and dried it. She then looked in the mirror and smiled at herself before she saw that she wasn't alone. Through the mirror she saw that the Air Guardian, Wanda Skye was behind her.

"Hello, Will.", Wanda said with a smirk as Will's eyes widened.

**A/N: Talk about an invasion of privacy! What's Wanda doing in spying on Will? Is she trying to see is she has anything to do with the theft attempt? Or is she just trying to scare Will? Who knows? And what's going to happen when W.I.C.C.A. goes to Earth-land to confront Fairy Tail? Find out in future chapters!**

**Please review.**


	8. Hawaii Bound & Q And A

**Chapter Seven: _Hawaii Bound & Q And A_**

There Will was, standing in her Bathroom with Wanda Skye, the current Air Guardian.

"Enjoying some quality time with you man I see.", Wanda said with a sly smile. "What he sees in you, I'll never know. Especially when we could do so much better. And I do mean _MUCH_ better."

"What do you want?", Will questioned as she turned to face the girl.

"Just making sure that you and your girlfriends remember what we told you about your little trip.", Wanda said. "Looks like you didn't listen."

"Oh please!", Will said. "You guys won't do a thing!", she said with the roll of her eyes.

"Oh really?", Wanda questioned.

"Yes really!", Will said. "What are you going to do, flatten our tires? We do have boyfriends that will take us to the airport. And if you flatten their car's tires, we can call some cabs. And I know that none of you will try to do anything to the plane. We have nothing to do with whatever it is you guys are investigating. So beat it!"

"Watch it, Vandom!", Wanda said. "You talk a tough game, but we both know you don't stand a chance against me! So don't talk so tough! Later!", she said before teleporting away.

Will then breathed a sigh of relief glad that nothing major happened. She then washed her face again before heading back into her Bedroom to get some much needed sleep. But before getting back into bed, she slipped off her bra and put an old shirt on. She then got into bed with Angelo, who was still sleeping. As she laid in her bed she felt an arm wrap around her from behind and smiled knowing it was Angelo. Feeling more comfortable, Will slowly fell asleep.

Soon it was morning and, thanks to Angelo, Will was up in time to get cleaned up and ready to go. Angelo, who brought an extra pair of clothes, took a shower there as well. Once ready, he helped Will take her suitcases down to one of the three airport taxis which were vans that he had called for just as Martin and Andrew came to help their girlfriends get their suitcases and put them in one of the three taxis. Also bringing their suitcases to put in the vans were Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, and Cana seeing as they also lived in the same apartment building. Once everyone was ready and in the vans, the drivers drove them to the airport. To bad for those riding with Natsu seeing as his motion sickness kicked in.

"Wow. Now that's some bad motion sickness.", Hay Lin replied. "Poor guy."

"He'll be okay.", Andrew said. "This happens when he gets into a car."

"Or on a train.", Gray replied.

"Or ship.", Lucy added with a grin.

"But he's okay flying.", Lisanna said.

"Well, that's good to hear.", Hay Lin said with smile. "Wouldn't want him to be sick during the flight."

"Amen to that.", Lucy said as the driver drove the van down the road.

Meanwhile, W.I.C.C.A. was watching the vans drive off from on top of the roof of the apartment building were the vacationers lived.

"Looks like they all left.", Alchemy said.

"And we were so nice when we asked our former friends to stay behind.", Irma said sarcastically.

"You know, I remember that guy that came with Angelo to The Guild.", Alchemy said. "He had the same kind of tattoo, that Lucy girl, on his chest."

"Forget them for now.", Caleb said. "We got more important things to do."

"Like go to that Earth-land place and get some answers from those Fairy Tail folk.", Wanda replied.

"Seriously! Who names their guild that?", Irma questioned as Caleb opened a fold for Earth-land.

"You can ask them when we get there.", Cornelia said as Caleb was about th transform them.

"Guardians, Unite!", Caleb said as he held up the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Alchemy said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Wanda said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Caleb said as he transformed into his Guardian form.

Once transformed, the five of them flew through the fold to Earth-land. Once through the fold Caleb closed it before they flew towards the large building with the named Fairy Tail on it. Once there, they landed in front of the doors of the guild ready to enter.

"So, do we knock or what.", Wanda questioned.

"Allow me!", Cornelia said as she stepped up to the door.

She then used her powers to push the doors open getting the attention of all those inside.

"Was that really called for?", Alchemy questioned.

"I like to make an entrance.", Cornelia replied as they walked inside.

Once inside the five of them saw that there were plenty of people there. And they all were staring at them due to what Cornelia had done. Seeing this, Irma decided to test the waters a bit.

"Hello, Fairy Tail! The Guardians are here!", she said proudly.

"Really?", Cornelia questioned with a raise eyebrow.

"Hey, we got to make ourselves known.", Irma said as a girl with blue hair and eyes wearing a blue dress and boots came walking up to them.

"Hello.", the girl said. "I am Juvia Lockser. How may we help you?"

"Are you the guildmaster, Juvia?", Caleb asked the girl.

"No I am not. He's..."

"Then you can't help me.", Caleb said as he and the other Guardians walked past her.

"Somebody needs to learn their manners.", came a gruff voice. "And I thought that angels and fairies were suppose to be nice."

Caleb looked to see a man with long black hair and eyes wearing a pair of gray pants black boots and black sleeve-less long coat and black fingerless gloves. Along the sides of his nose and forearms were metal piercings.

"What was that?", Caleb asked.

"I said that you need to learn some manners.", the man said. "I'm not a classy guy but even I know that you were rude to Juvia."

"And are you the guildmaster?", Caleb asked.

"Nope.", the man said. "Names Gajeel Redfox. The man you're looking for is Makarov Dreyar. His grandson is over there.", Gajeel said while pointing toward a man with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a long black coat with brown pants and a white shirt and black shoes.

He was Laxus Dreyar. Grandson of Makarov Dreyar. The guildmaster of Fairy Tail! Being his bold self, Caleb walked up to Laxus, who really didn't pay Caleb or the Guardians much mind as he was eating a meal. That is until Caleb was standing right next to him.

"Can I help you?", Laxus asked Caleb.

"I demand to speak with your guildmaster.", Caleb said.

"You demand?", Laxus questioned.

"That's right. I demand.", Caleb said as his fellow Guardians stepped up to them.

"So make it snappy, buddy!", Irma ordered.

"Normally, when you walk into someone's home, you show manners and ask politely to see someone.", Laxus replied before going back to eating his meal.

Seeing this, Cornelia used her telekinesis to send Laxus' plate flying towards the wall.

"I was enjoying that meal.", Laxus said as he placed his fork on the table.

"Next time it'll be you flying.", Cornelia said as she narrowed her eye at Laxus. "Now go fetch your grandpappy!"

"And if I don't?", Laxus asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to know what happens.", Caleb said as he held up his right fist and had electricity crackle around it.

"Well! You and I have something in common.", Laxus said with a smirk as he stood up to face Caleb.

"Trust me when I say that we have nothing in common.", Caleb said with a glare.

"Let's test that theory.", Laxus said. "Give me your best shot and I'll go get my grandfather for you."

"This should be good.", Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You asked for it.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"Go easy on him, Baby.", Cornelia said with a smirk of her own as she the other Guardians moved out of the way.

"So much for doing this calmly.", Alchemy said with a roll of her eyes.

Caleb then jumped back and fired a thing of lightning at Laxus. Laxus didn't move an inch as the attack hit him spot on! By he didn't drop from it. Instead, and to the surprise of the Guardians, Laxus was inhaling the lightning into his mouth! When he was done, Laxus swallowed the lightning with a smile.

"Thanks for the snack.", he said as he wiped his mouth. "I'll go get my grandfather now."

"What are you?", Wanda questioned.

"Me? I'm Laxus Dreyar.", Laxus said with a smile as he pointed at himself with his right thumb. "A wizard of Fairy Tail!", he said proudly.

"What's going on here, Laxus?"

Everyone turned to see a short, elderly, bald man with white hair on the side of his head and a white moustache with brown eyes dressed in a pair of black pants and brown shoes with a white dress shirt and red vest and a white coat he wore like a cape.

"Oh, hey Gramps!", Laxus said to his grandfather. "We have some guest that want to have a word with you."

"I see.", the elderly man said as he walked up to them. "Hello. I am Makarov Dreyar the guildmaster here at Fairy Tail. How may I help you, Guardians?"

"You... know about us?", Alchemy questioned.

"Of course.", Makarov said as he took a seat. "I knew the ones that came before you. They're good friends of mine."

"Then we can skip right to the questioning.", Cornelia said. "Have any of your members been on a world called Metamoor to steal a pendant?"

"Young lady, no member of Fairy Tail takes any job that involves stealing someone's property.", Makarov said giving Cornelia a stern look. "Those kind of jobs aren't even allowed on or job board."

"Then explain this!", Irma said as she showed Makarov the drawling Aldern gave them. "Our friend drew this from what he saw on the arm of a thief that was with others who tried to rob a palace."

"I see.", Makarov said as he got a good look at the drawling. "I take it that your friend didn't see the whole emblem."

"No... But you can see that what he saw matches part of you emblem!", Irma said.

"So, we'll ask again.", Caleb said. "Have any of your members been on a world called Metamoor to steal a pendant?"

"And I'll tell you, young man.", Makarov said giving Caleb a stern look. "No member of Fairy Tail has been on this world of Metamoor."

"Yet, you have members on Earth.", Wanda said getting a raised eyebrow from Makarov. "That's right. We know of at least two of your little members on Earth. Let's see. There's Lucy Heart and some guy named Gray who has a major problem keeping his clothes on."

"That's Gray for ya.", Laxus said with a grin.

"So how many of your guild members do you have on Earth?", Caleb asked in a demanding tone.

"Watch it, pal!", Laxus said to Caleb. "We're not thieves! There are more guilds here you know! And it was probably a dark guild whose emblem has the same part like ours!"

"Dark guild?", Alchemy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"May I suggest that you find out more about our world before you go pointing fingers.", Makarov said to the Guardians. "The last thing you want to do is anger the wrong guild.", he said with a stern look. "Trust me when I say that it won't end well."

"We've faced worse.", Cornelia said proudly. "But we'll check into these dark guilds."

"But if we find out that you were involved in any way, then you'll be facing the full force of the Meridian Kingdom.", Caleb said as he opened a fold for Kandrakar. "Until the next time.", he said before he and the rest of W.I.C.C.A. went through the fold.

"Well, that was interesting.", Laxus said.

"Yes. It was.", Makarov said.

"I was almost looking forward to a little scrap.", Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I wonder which guild it is that's trying to rob this Meridian Kingdom.", Makarov said while thinking.

"If Levy were here she could help find which guild had the same edges like ours.", Juvia replied.

"There's no need.", Laxus said. "There are only two guilds that have edges close to ours. The Shadow Wolf Guild and the Shadow Hawk Guild."

"If that's the case then we'll just have to check them out.", Makarov said. "Laxus. I want to you to check out the Shadow Hawk Guild. Gajeel. I want you to check out the Shadow Wolf Guild. See what you can find out before we do anything."

"Right.", Laxus and Gajeel said with a nod.

"No one besmirched the name of Fairy Tail and gets away with it.", Makarov said in an angered tone as he headed for his quarters.

"Looks like Gramps is heated.", Laxus said with a smirk. "I feel for which ever guild is behind all of this."

"I feel a good fight coming on.", Gajeel said with a smirk as he and Laxus headed out to of the guild.

Watching all of this was Juvia and Happy. A blue cat with a white belly with a green cloth sack tied around his neck.

"Looks like things are getting exciting around here.", Happy said as he was eating a fish.

"You don't think they'll go after my poor Gray do you?", Juvia asked.

"Gray can take care of himself, Juvia.", Happy said. "Besides. The others are there with him. So don't worry.", he said as he saw the worried look on Juvia's face. "You're that worried about him, huh?", he asked getting a nod from Juvia. "Then there's only one thing left to do.", he said getting an odd look from Juvia.

Back on Earth, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin were on plane with their boyfriends and friends, ready to go to Hawaii. But they weren't on coach. They were all in first class and loving it.

"Now this is the way to fly!", Hay Lin said as she was getting comfortable in her seat.

"You're telling me.", Will said doing the same.

"I couldn't agree more.", Taranee said doing the same.

"So this thing is actually going to fly us to our location?", Erza questioned while looking out the window.

"Yes.", Andrew said as he sat next to Hay Lin.

"Haven't you guys flew on a plane before?", Hay Lin asked.

"No. We normally traveled by train or ship.", Lucy explained. "This is something new for us."

"Well don't worry.", Taranee said. "The engine is loud but once we hit the sky, you barely hear it."

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard our Southwest Airlines flight to Hawaii.", came a voice over the intercom getting everyone's attention. "We're about to take off so just sit back and buckle your seat belt and enjoy the flight. And thank you for chosing Southwest."

"And away we go!", Martin said as the engines started.

The sound was indeed loud as the engines began to rev up. Once they got good and going the plane began to move towards the run way. It then began to pick up speed as it moved down the run way. Once it it the right speed, the plane began to take off into the air. Now for Will, Angelo, Taranee, Martin, Hay Lin, and Andrew this was something of a normal thing seeing as they've been on a plane before. But for Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, and Cana this was all new seeing as... well... you know why people! But after the plane was in the air, it was smooth sailing for them all.

"Hawaii, here we come!", Angelo said as the plane flew through the air and towards their destination.

**A/N: Well, it seems the hunt for the real villains is on by both W.I.C.C.A. and Fairy Tail. But who's going to find them first? And how will the others do in Hawaii? Heck! How will those of Fairy Tail do on the flight? And will there indeed be a big fight like Gajeel thinks there will be? And what does Happy have planned in that head of his? Only time will tell, folks!**

**Please review.**


	9. Fun In The SUn

**Chapter Eight: _Fun In The Sun_**

After a nice long flight, our young friends were on the sunny island of Hawaii. And believe it or not, Natsu didn't get his normal motion sickness on the flight. Which surprised those who knew him well. After leaving the airport, the got on a chartered bus and headed for the place where they'd be staying. Of course this gave Natsu motion sickness in which they had plenty of paper bags for just in case.

"How you put up with that, I'll never know, Sis.", Elfman said with a grin.

"He has his faults, but all in all he's a great guy.", Lisanna said with a smile as she stroked the head of her boyfriend as he continued to suffer from his motion sickness.

"So where are we going any way?", Cana asked as she looked out the window. "We passed all the hotels a while ago."

"I've noticed the same thing as well.", Erza replied.

"We're heading to a more private spot on the island.", Will explained. "Angelo's family has a place up here in Hawaii that has plenty of room for all of us."

"Plus, if two certain people get into a brawl, we won't get arrested for disturbing the peace.", Martin replied looking at Gray and Natsu.

"It's not my fault that knucklehead starts our fights.", Gray replied.

"And I'll kick your butt in the next one!", Natsu sat up and shouted before his head fell back in Lisanna's lap.

"Are you kidding me!?", Gray questioned. "He came out of his motion sickness long enough just to threaten me!?"

"Looks like,", Mirajane said with a grin before all but Will, Hay Lin and Taranee broke into laughter.

"You have some... interesting friends.", Taranee said to Martin.

"Yeah.", Martin said with a grin. "But I wouldn't replace them for anything in the world.", he said with a smile that made Taranee smile as well.

For deep down she figured that these were the friends that he trained and got in shape with. And with friends like that, you're truly happy. Thinking this had her thinking of her days as a Guardian and how that all ended which got her a bit teary eyed. Martin saw this and was concerned.

"You okay, Taranee?", Martin asked his girlfriend as he handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm okay.", Taranee said with a sad smile. "It's just seeing everyone here having a good time reminds me of the good times Will, Hay Lin, and I used to have with our former friends.", she explained as she wiped her eyes. "I always thought that we'd be friends for as long as we lived, but I guess I was wrong."

"Aw, Taranee.", Hay Lin said as she went over to her friend and gave her a hug. "We may have lost some of our friends, but look at what we have now."

"Yeah!", Will said with a smile. "We lost some friends and gained a more over time.", she said as she gestured to everyone on the bus.

Taranee then looked at everyone on the bus as they gave a smiles that she returned happy to have them as friends.

"I guess you're right.", Taranee said smiling. "It's just that..."

"I know, T.", Will said with a kind smile as she place a hand over her friend's. "I know. I miss them, too.", causing Taranee to return the smile.

"Ummmm...", not to ruin the moment, but where are we?", asked Levy as she noticed the road they were traveling was different from a normal road.

The road they were now traveling looked more like a long driveway with palm trees on both sides along the way. Truly this wasn't a normal road.

"Oh we're here.", Angelo said.

"Here where?", Andrew asked.

"My family's estate.", Angelo replied surprising all but Will. "This road leads to it."

"How much land do you have here?", Martin questioned.

"Mmmmmm... About two miles worth of land.", Angelo answered. "My uncle has plans to add more onto all of this land though."

"Whoa!", Hay Lin said. "That's a lot of land!"

"And ten some.", Lucy said as they all were looking gout of the windows of the bus. "And I thought I was loaded.", she said to herself as they came upon a large building.

It was then they saw that it was a two-story mansion with a circular driveway that connected to the driveway they were riding on. The bus drove around the circular driveway and stopped in front of the mansion. Everyone then got out and got their luggage and paid the driver before he drove off.

"Everybody! Welcome to our home for the next two weeks!", Angelo said as he unlocked and opened the doors to the place. "Pick any room that doesn't have a name on it."

Everyone then went to pick a room for themselves, while Angelo went to the room he already had there when ever his came there. After they had settled in, Angelo had ordered some pizzas and sodas for them all to eat seeing as the fridge was empty at the moment. Everyone sat at the table with Angelo sitting at one end of the table and Erza sitting at the other end. After Taranee said grace, everyone began to eat. And talk about some things.

"So, what do you have in this place.", Martin asked.

"Well... besides rooms you'd normally see in any place, we have a game room with a pool table, two pinball games, a table for cards, and a TV to watch any games.", Angelo began to explain. "A home theater, a gym, a small library, and a large patio with two large hot tubs."

"What? No pool?", Andrew joked getting a laugh out of the others.

"Don't need it seeing as the back leads out to the beach.", Will replied.

"Yeah. My family has all of this so we can enjoy ourselves here in case if any of us don't feel like going out.", Angelo explained. "Except for luaus, which we catch."

"Luaus?", Natsu questioned.

"A traditional Hawaiian party or feast that is usually accompanied by entertainment.", Taranee began to explain. "It may feature food such as poi, kalua pig, poke, lomi salmon, opihi, haupia, and beer and entertainment such as traditional Hawaiian music and hula."

"Among people from Hawaii, the concepts of "luau" and "party" are often blended, resulting in graduation luaus, wedding luaus, and birthday luaus.", Levy continued explaining. "There's hula dancing, and fire dancing..."

"Fire dancing!?", Natsu questioned getting excited.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "There's these guys who light up these sticks and twirl them around doing awesome stunts with them."

"They even have Fire Eating and Body-Burning as part of a larger fire performance.", Martin said knowing it would get Natsu excited. "Firedancing is often performed to music. Fire dancing has been a traditional part of cultures from around the world. But a lot of it is done here in Hawaii."

"Must. Go. To. Luau.", Natsu said getting excited.

"Relax, Natsu. We have plenty of time to go the luaus here.", Andrew said before yawning. "But for now, I could go for a good night's sleep."

"Same here.", Gray said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "We can have our fun tomorrow."

"Then let's go get some sleep so we can have some fun tomorrow.", Lucy said before yawning.

"Jetlag. Got to love it.", Angelo yawned as he as well as everyone else headed for their rooms to get some sleep.

Meanwhile on Metamoor, W.I.C.C.A. was meeting with Elyon, Drake, and Aldern about what they knew so far.

"So this Fairy Tail guild says that they weren't involved in the attempted robbery?", Elyon questioned.

"They say that, but we've heard that before.", Irma said.

"So you think that they were involved?", Drake questioned.

"Maybe.", Wanda said. "We're not sure, but there's way to many things that point to them."

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"Well, when we went to Kandrakar to report what we found out to Endarno, he told us some things that have us thinking that Fairy Tail was invovled.", Alchemy explained.

"What did Endarno tell you?", Aldern asked.

"Well...", Caleb began.

_**Flashback.**_

"So Makarov Dreyar says that Fairy Tail had nothing to do with the robbery?", Endarno questioned.

"Yes, Sir.", Caleb said. "Do you believe he's telling the truth?"

"Actually, yes I do.", Endarno said.

"Really?", Cornelia questioned. "Cause I saw at least two of the guild members that looks a bit shady to me."

"Perhaps. But I can honestly say that Makarov Dreyar is a good man.", Endarno said. "But... there was a moment in which his grandson, Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail. But he changed his ways. At least I thought he did. One can not be to sure."

"Maybe he decided to try to go for another take over.", Cornelia figured.

"And to do that, he'd need a lot of power.", Caleb began to ponder.

"Or those that can wield great power.", Irma said. "Like some former Guardians perhaps?", she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's think about this, guys.", Alchemy said. "Now let's say that this Laxus guy is behind all of this. And let's say that Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin are willing to work with him to get their powers back. How would they even get to Earth-land without a Heart?"

"Actually, how did Lucy and that Gray guy get to Earth?", Wanda questioned. "And if they're here, how many more of them are here?"

"Enough.", Endarno said surprising W.I.C.C.A. "The ones known as Lucy and Gray are but a few members of Fairy Tail that are on Earth now."

"Why weren't we informed about this!?", Cornelia demanding to know.

"They posed no threat at the time. They were on Earth to learn more about the world their ancestors came from.", Endarno explained. "And with the knowledge they gained from their time in college, they would use that to help better their world."

"And who, pretell, helped them start their lives on Earth?", Irma asked.

"The former Earth Guardian and her husband, Joe Vanders.", Endarno replied. "As well as the former Air and Fire Guardians."

"That explains everything!", Cornelia said. "Even why Halinor left the services of Kandrakar after our former friends quit being Guardians!"

"But how were they able to travel between Earth and Earth-land?", Alchemy asked.

"Fold crystals.", Caleb answered.

"Fold crystals?", Wanda questioned.

"Crystals that let a person open folds between worlds.", Irma explained. "My guess is that this Laxus guy got his hands on one and used it to make a deal with Kadma's grandson, Angelo, to help him take over his grandfather's guild."

"He then sensed the power Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin have in them and brought them in on the plan and promised to help them get their powers back.", Cornelia figured.

"And the jewel Elyon has in her palace can do that because of the power that's in it?", Wanda questioned.

"Not to mention that they'd be freeing my mother from her prison.", Caleb replied. "That's something we don't need!"

"I here you there.", Irma said.

"So what do we do!?", Alchemy questioned. "We could go after Will and the members of Fairy Tail that are on Earth. Or we could go tell that Makarov guy what we know."

"But he may not believe us seeing that it's his grandson that's involved.", Caleb said.

"Might be involved.", Wanda said getting the attention of her fellow Guardains. "We're not sure yet."

"Wanda is right.", Endarno said. "We do not know for sure if Laxus is behind all of this. We must be sure."

"So what do we do?", Cornelia questioned. "If we make the wrong move, it could cause more trouble."

"I shall leave that decision up to you, Guardians. It is times like this where you will have to rely on your own judgement.", Endarno said. "Return home and get some rest before you take any course of action."

"Thank you for trusting us with this, Endarno.", Caleb said before he opened a fold for Earth. "We shall do our best to not let you down."

"I know you won't.", Endarno said before W.I.C.C.A. went through the fold.

_**End Flashback**_

"So what do you guys plan on doing?", Drake asked.

"Well, we thought about it.", Caleb said. "And we've decided to go after those of Fairy Tail that are on Earth."

"We know Lucy and that Gray guy are two of them.", Cornelia replied. "We just need to find out how many of them are there."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Angelo was one of them.", Irma replied.

"We'll have to look for their guild emblems.", Wanda said. "And from what we've seen, they could be anywhere on their bodies."

"And we'll be able to find them, seeing as they all may be on Hawaii with Angelo and our former friends.", Cornelia replied.

"Swimsuits do show a lot.", Irma said with a smirk.

"They're making this way to easy for us!", Caleb said with a smirk of his own.

"May I suggest we capture at least two of them.", Alchemy said.

"Good idea.", Cornelia said.

"And you can bring them here for questioning.", Elyon said. "After all it was my palace they tried to rob."

"And we have a nice cell for them to be held in.", Aldern said.

"Looks like we have everything planned out.", Wanda said. "But may I suggest we get some Regent help on this one. We have no idea how powerful these Fairy Tail guys can be. I mean look at what that Laxus guy did with Caleb's lightning."

"Agreed.", Caleb said as he opened a fold for Earth. "We get the Regents for help and then head for Hawaii to do some spying before we strike. You want to come Drake? We can use all the help we can get."

"Very well.", Drake said as he stepped through the fold.

"Tell Matt that I'm looking forward to seeing him this weekend.", Elyon said with a smile.

"We will.", Cornelia said before stepping through the fold with Caleb.

"Soon we'll get some answers.", Aldern said as the fold closed.

"Yes we shall.", Elyon said. "But until then, let us get things set up for our guest, shall we."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Aldern said before turning to leave the Throne Room leaving Elyon with thoughts of seeing Matt.

"I wonder what gown I should wear?", she asked herself as she went to her chambers. "I'm sure he'll like whatever I were. The important thing is to be ready for any attacks from that Fairy Tail guild when the others capture that Lucy girl and one of her friends. And we will be ready.", she said knowing a fight was coming.

Back on Kandrakar, Endarno was attending to one of his duties when he thought back to what happened after the Guardians left yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"Thank you for trusting us with this, Endarno.", Caleb said before he opened a fold for Earth. "We shall do our best to not let you down."

"I know you won't.", Endarno said before W.I.C.C.A. went through the fold.

"I see that you are leaving the choice in their hands."

"Indeed.", Endarno said as he turned to face the Oracle. "And when they find out who is behind all of this, they shall get the same treatment we have given those who once posed a threat to the Known Worlds."

"A treatment that I do not agree with.", the Oracle said.

"Prehaps. But the Council of the Known Worlds does agree with it, my friend.", Endarno said. "And seeing as I was voted in charge of all things Guardian, this tactic shall continue to be used until it is proven ineffective."

"Very well, Endarno.", the Oracle said. "But remember this. Just when something is too good to be true, it is then that things can take a turn for the worse.", he said as he turned to attend to other matters. "Good day, my friends. I truly hope things work out in the end."

Endarno said nothing as he went to attend to other matters that needed his attention.

_**End Flashback**_

He didn't need to defend what he was doing for because of his tactics, there has been more peace for the Known Worlds. A peace that he was going to make sure lasted a very long time. Back on Earth, Angelo, Will and all of their friends had caught a tour bus to see the sights of the island. To bad for Natsu that his motion sickness kicked in. Thankfully, Taranee was taking pictures of what they saw while Martin was recording what they saw with his camcorder. They all had a great time seeing the sights of the island as well as enjoying the good food there. Their tour ended with a luau where their were fire dancers, and fire eaters which got Natsu excited seeing as he wanted to join in on the fire eating. And when he did, he got a lot of the tourist excited as he ate the fire the fire eaters and dancers had.

"Now there's a fire in my belly!", he shouted before burping. "Oh yeah! That hit the spot!", he said as walked back to the others with a smile on his face.

"Wow! I didn't know Natsu was a fire-eater!", Hay Lin said impressed with what she saw him do.

"Yeah. He's one of a kind.", Martin said with a grin while rolling his eyes.

Soon the hula dancers came out and did their many dances. When they were finished, they asked for any one who wanted to do some hula dancing. Of course Taranee, Hay Lin, Lisanna, and Mirajane jumped up to try it out. And they pulled Will, Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Erza along for the fun. And believe it or not, Erza was getting into it. As they were enjoying their hula dancing, Martin was recording it all while Angelo took pictures with Taranee's camera. But what they didn't know was that they was being watched by a certain group of people from a distant so not to be noticed.

"I hope they enjoy their fun. Cause it'll be coming to an end soon.", Cornelia said.

"Real soon I hope.", Wanda said.

"So who do we go after?", Matt asked.

"Lucy and that Levy girl.", Irma said.

"But we'll need you and the Regents to help fight the rest of them to give us enough time to nab them.", Alchemy explained.

"No problem.", Matt said. "We got your back."

"Good.", Caleb said. "If all goes well, then we'll have all of this solved in no time."

"And nothing will stand in our way.", Drake said getting nods of agreement from the others.

**A/N: Well, it looks like there's trouble for Fairy Tail. Mainly Lucy and Levy. And there's still the matter of Angelo, Martin, and Andrew telling their girlfriends about them being a part of Fairy Tail. Think they'll tell them about them being former Guardians? Secrets will begin to be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	10. Secrets Revealed & Enter Happy

**Chapter Nine: _Secrets Revealed & Enter Happy_**

A week had passed and everyone was enjoying their time in Hawaii. But every once in a while the Fairy Tail crew almost let it slip about themselves. Like when Gray used his powers to make a warm soda cold. Or when Erza almost used her re-quip skill to change into a bikini. And of course Natsu almost used his fire power to light the grill for the cookout they were having. Seeing all of this, Martin, Angelo, and Andrew decided it was time to tell their girlfriends about themselves and Fairy Tail. No matter what the outcome would be. So on that Friday, after another luau, they took their girlfriends and went to different rooms to tell them about Fairy Tail.

"What's wrong, Martin?", Taranee asked her boyfriend as the three couples were sitting on the patio of the mansion.

"Well, we have something to tell you girls.", Martin said. "Something important."

"Really important.", Andrew said.

"Andrew?", Hay Lin questioned wondering what was going on.

"Angelo? What's going on?", Will asked.

"I say we just tell them.", Angelo said getting nods from Andrew and Martin.

"Tell us what?", Taranee questioned.

"Well, remember when I told you about me taking that year to get in shape before going to college?", Martin asked getting nods from Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will. "Well ten to one you probably figured it was the friends that are here with us now."

"I kind of figured that.", Taranee said.

"Well, what you three don't know is that... their not from around here.", Martin said.

"And by that he means that they're not from Earth.", Andrew said.

"_WHAT_!?", the three girls questioned in surprise.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "You see, all of them are from a world called Earth-land."

"Earth-land?", Taranee questioned.

"That's what it's called.", Martin replied. "And they come from a kingdom named Fiore where several of its residents are able to perform various forms of skill which they call magic. Those who practice this as a profession, are referred to as wizards."

"Most of these wizards join guilds where they share information with each other and perform paid jobs for clients.", Andrew continued to explain. "Some do these jobs alone or in teams."

"And all of our friends in there, are wizards?", Will questioned while pointing at the mansion.

"Yes.", Angelo answered knowing what the next question one of them was going to ask.

"Are you three... wizards, too?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes.", Andrew said as he sat next to Hay Lin. "Yes, we are."

"We're part of the same guild as Erza and the others.", Angelo said. "The Fairy Tail guild! The strongest guild in the Fiore Kingdom!"

"Fairy Tail?", Taranee questioned.

"That's our name.", Martin said with a smile. "And we're proud to be part of that guild."

"Well this is all... interesting.", Will said.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you three are taking all of this so well.", Andrew said.

"Well... we have a secret of our own.", Hay Lin said.

"What kind of secret?", Martin asked.

"Well seeing as you guys know about other worlds, I guess we can tell you.", Taranee said.

"Tell us what?", Angelo asked.

"Ever hear of the Guardians?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know about the Guardians?", Angelo questioned.

"We were Guardians.", Will answered surprising the boys.

"Whoa!", Martin said. "Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah.", Andrew said. "But then again, your grandmother was a Guardian.", he said looking at Hay Lin. "So it makes sense that you would become one, too. So were you the Air Guardian like your grandmother?"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"So which one were you?", Martin asked Taranee.

"I was the Fire Guardian.", Taranee said as she formed a fireball in her right hand only to feel a bit of strain from it as she got a bit dizzy.

"Easy there.", Martin said as he caught Taranee. "From what Ms. Clarkson told me, you'll drain yourself seeing as you're not connected to an Auramere."

"Y-Yeah.", Taranee said as she was enjoying being held by Martin. "Figured I could at least form a simple fireball."

"Well, it was pretty cool to see.", Martin said with a smile making Taranee blush a bit.

"So which one were you?", Angelo asked Will.

"Quintessence.", Will said proudly.

"So you were the Keeper?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes. Why?", Will questioned.

"I don't know.", Angelo said. "I figure that with your love of swimming, you'd be the Water Guardian.", he replied.

"Well, I wasn't.", Will said proudly. "So when did you guys learn about the Guardians?"

"I learned about it all when I was a kid.", Angelo said. "My grandparents had come for a visit for a week, during the Summer. When their visit ended, they left at night like they always did. Only this time, I had woken up to see them leave through what I now know as a fold."

"Let me guess. You followed them and ended up in Zamballa.", Will figured.

"You got it.", Angelo said. "It's not everyday you learn that your grandmother was made ruler of a whole planet. Turns out that while she ruled over Zamballa, Grandpa Joe took care of things here on Earth. But he would go be with Grandma at the end of the day."

"So when did you two learn about all of this?", Hay Lin asked Andrew and Martin.

"A few years ago.", Martin answered. "Angelo had invited us to his family's ranch where he used his powers to fend off a bear."

"After that, we wanted to see if we could learn the same thing.", Andrew said. "We then met Elfman and the others. And the rest is history."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "So, is that why you all have the same emblem on your bodies?", she asked as she touched the Fairy Tail emblem on Andrew's back left shoulder.

"Yeah.", Andrew said. "It let's those on Earth-land know which guild we belong to."

"I take it that you get to pick where it goes.", Taranee said as she touched Martin's emblem which was on his chest.

"You'd be correct.", Martin said. "You've seen where the others have their emblems."

"Hold on a sec.", Angelo said sitting next to Will. "You three said that you were Guardians.", he said getting nods from the girls. "Years ago, Grandma K told me about three Guardians that quit because of something that went down that they didn't like.", he explained which caused Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee to feel uneasy which he saw on their faces. "So you three were the ones who quit?"

"Yeah.", Will said not wanting to go any further into it.

"I'd ask what happened but I have a feeling neither of you want to go into that subject.", Martin said as he sat next to Taranee getting a nod from her.

"Then we won't ask about it.", Andrew said getting a small smile from Hay Lin.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"So do you want to talk to the others inside?", Angelo asked.

"Sure.", Will said with a smile. "Ten to one they're wondering how things are going out here."

"Then again, maybe not.", Martin said as he bent down and picked up a small lizard by its tail. "How's it going, Lisanna?"

"Lisanna?", Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will questioned.

The lizard simply smiled before it transformed into Lisanna surprising the girls.

"Sorry! I couldn't stand all the waiting.", Lisanna said with a smile.

"How did you...?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I have the Take Over technique Animal Soul.", Lisanna began to explain. "It allows me to transform into different animals at will."

"So you're a Shape-shifter.", Taranee said.

"I guess you can say that.", Lisanna said. "Only I can't transform into different people."

"Still a cool ability.", Hay Lin said. "Can your brother and sister do the same thing?"

"Yeah!", Lisanna said. "They each have a certain one they use well."

"What are they?", Will asked.

"Rather not go into that subject.", Martin said with a shiver.

"Something I said?", Will asked.

"Let's just say that Martin, Angelo, and myself tried to take on Elfman and Mira in a sparring match.", Andrew said. "It didn't end well."

"But that was then.", Martin said. "We've gotten stronger."

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "I've gone toe to toe with Erza. Our match came to a draw but it shows how strong I've gotten.", he said as he noticed the surprised looks on the faces of the others. "She's right behind me isn't she?", he asked getting nods from the others.

"Yes, she is.", came Erza's voice from behind Angelo before she put him in a headlock. "So I take it that you know about us now.", she said to Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin who nodded while Angelo was trying to get out of the headlock. "Good.", she said with a kind smile. "The others will be glad to hear it.", she said as she turned to go back inside the mansion while still holding Angelo in a headlock.

"Why me?", Angelo said walking with Erza.

"She's not going to hurt my boyfriend will she?", Will asked as they all headed inside.

"Nah!", Lisanna said. "They clown around like that a lot. When they first met, Angelo said that Erza reminded him of his best friend due to her hair and eye color. Hey! Now that I think about it, he must have been talking about you!", she said looking at Will. "I didn't realise it until now because of your short hair."

"Yeah! Me and Angelo would rough house around with each other when we were kids.", Will said as they all walked inside. "We still do sometimes."

Soon everyone had just walked into the Living Room of the mansion where the others were waiting. It didn't take them long to notice Erza holding Angelo in a headlock.

"Now that's something I haven't seen in a while!", Elfman laughed along with the others before Erza finally let Angelo go.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny.", Angelo said. "Any way, the important thing is the Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee now know about us."

"That and they have a secret of their own.", Andrew said getting the attention of the others.

"What kind of secret?", Cana asked.

And so Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin told them about their lives as Guardians.

"Well, it seems that you've had your fair share of adventures.", Gray said.

"Gray. Your clothes.", Cana said.

"Aw, man! Not again!", Gray said as he jumped up and saw that he was in his boxers.

"Okay. I have to ask.", Taranee said. "Why does he do that?"

"Interesting story there.", Lucy said. "One that can really wait for another day. We just learn to live with it.", she said as Gray finished getting dressed.

"At least he doesn't go full monty.", Martin said as Natsu used his fire power to heat of a burger surprising Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will a bit.

"So I take it that you're a fire wizard.", Taranee said to Natsu as he ate some of his burger.

"Close.", Natsu said after swallowing some of his burger. "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?", Taranee questioned.

"As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu can perform an ancient form of magic, or "Lost Magic", that grants him the physical properties of a dragon.", Mira explained. "It also allows him to breathe fire, emit flames from any part of his body, become physically immune to fire, and ingest any flame for nourishment."

"So that's why you were able to eat fire with the fire eaters at the luaus!", Hay Lin figured getting a beaming smile from Natsu.

"So what kind of wizard are you, Lucy?", Taranee asked Lucy.

"I am a celestial wizard.", Lucy said. "I can summon celestial spirits from a set of magical Gatekeys that I have.", she explained as she held up her thing of celestial keys. "There are many types of silver keys that can summon some pretty powerful, celestial spirits. But the gold keys are the rare ones that can be used to summon celestial spirits based off of the zodiac."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said getting excited.

"Gray, here, is an ice wizard.", Martin said. "He can make all kinds of objects out of ice."

"From weapons to shields, and other inanimate objects.", Gray replied as he formed an ice flower. "But you should see what Cana can do with her cards."

"Cards.", Will questioned.

"I use Card Magic.", Cana said as she pulled out her cards. "I can cast a variety of spells from this deck of magic-infused cards. Attack, defence, or anything special. This deck hasn't let me down yet!", she said while shuffling her deck.

"So what can you do?", Will asked Erza.

"I use re-equip magic. With this skill I can call summon different weapons, armor, and clothes from my home.", Erza explained. "Actually, I think it's best that I show you how it works.", she said as she stood up.

Erza then used her re-equip power to change what she was wearing into her normal attire she wore in during any missions she took, which was her black boots, blue skirt, and armor.

"That is re-equip power.", Martin said.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said impressed with what Erza could do. "And you can use this to change into any outfits?"

"Yes.", Erza said.

"Do you know what I could do with that ability!?", Hay Lin questioned getting very excited. "The many outfits I could wear in one day.", she said thinking to herself.

"And we've lost her.", Will joked with a grin. "So what can you guys do?", she asked Angelo, Martin, and Andrew.

"Well, we all can use the re-equip skill. That was something we wanted to learn.", Angelo said. "We have our fair share of armors and weapons. I mainly use swords, staves, spears, and other close combat weapons."

"While I use bows, crossbows, and other long distance weapons.", Martin replied.

"And I'm into, gloves, gauntlets, and greaves.", Andrew replied. "And I also specializes in using magic called High Speed."

"High Speed?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It give him the ability to make myself faster than normal.", Cana explained.

"Oh.", Hay Lin said.

"So what can you do?", Taranee asked her boyfriend.

"Telepathy. Yet I only use it when I need to.", Martin said with a smile making Taranee smile a bit.

"And what about you?", Will asked Angelo.

"Well, I use something called Element Armor.", Angelo said. "Simply put, I can coat myself in the many minerals from the earth making a pretty strong armor for myself. From rock to metal. And even gems. I can then take that coating and form different kinds of weapons. It took a while to control but, I got it pretty packed down thanks to Grandpa Joe's training."

"Wait a sec!", Will said after thinking about something. "If you're a part of Fairy Tail, with your grandfather, then does the same go for Uncle John?"

"Yep.", Angelo said. "And the same goes for Malcom, Marcus, Leonas, and Sam. They even have the Element Armor skill as well."

"Where is Sam any way?", Lucy asked.

"On vacation with his family.", Angelo replied. "And the same goes for the others guys as well."

"Let me guess. You're and Sam are an item.", Will said getting a nod from Lucy.

"He kind of annoyed me at first with his showing off, but then I realised he was doing it to get my attention.", Lucy explained with a grin. "Ever since then we've been happy together."

"So, not to change the subject, but what's your Guild like?", Hay Lin asked.

"It's totally awesome!", Natsu said. "We go on all kinds of adventures helping people and kicking the butts of bad guys!"

"It's always the fighting with you.", Gray replied in a boring tone.

"You want some, Frostbreath!?", Natsu questioned as he lit up his fist.

"Bring it on, you pyro!", Gray said as frost formed around his fist.

"And it begins.", Martin said with a sigh.

"Enough you two!", Erza said in a calm yet stern voice. "We're on vacation. Remember?", said as she gave Natsu and Gray a stern look.

"Aye! Aye!", Natsu and Gray said while wrapping their arms around each others shoulder.

"Ooooookay.", Will said. "That was weird.", she said when Lucy busted out laughing.

"I forgot how funny they sound when they do that!", Lucy laughed.

"I miss hearing Happy saying that when he's excited.", Mira said.

"I miss the little guy.", Natsu said. "I wish he was here.", he said as Lisanna patted him on the back.

"Who's Happy?", Hay Lin asked.

"Happy is...", Andrew began to say when a fold suddenly opened before them.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questioned as he along with everyone there braced themselves for whoever or whatever was about to come through the fold.

From the fold came a blue cat with a green bandana backpack. Once it saw Natsu it jumped up to him happy to see him.

"Natsu!", the cat cried happy to see him.

"Happy!", Natsu said as he welcomed the cat with a loving hug. "How you doing buddy!?"

"I missed you so much!", Happy cried before he saw Lisanna and jumped to her. "Hey, Lisanna!"

"Hey, Happy!", Lisanna said as she held the little blue cat.

"Got any fish?", Happy asked getting a giggle out of Lisanna before he noticed Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin who were simply staring at him. "Hey! Who are your friends? And why are they staring at me like that?"

"Happy. Meet Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee.", Lisanna said introducing the girls to Happy. "Girls. Meet Happy. He's also a member of Fairy Tail."

"Hi!", Happy said with a smile and a wave of his paw. "Nice to meet ya!"

**A/N: And now everyone knows about each other. And now Happy has entered the scene! Nothing but funny can come from this. But you know there's going to be some good stuff coming. Stuff that'll have to wait until the next chapter. So until then, folks!**

**Please review.**


	11. To Earth-Land & Surprise Visit

**Chapter Ten: _To Earth-Land & Surprise Visit_**

The next morning Hay Lin woke up in her bedroom with the rays of the Sun in her face. She turned to her other side to avoid the Sunlight and saw Happy sleeping on a pillow next to her and smiled realising that what happened last night wasn't a dream.

_**Flashback**_

"He's so cuuuute!", Hay Lin said as she picked up Happy.

"Of course I am, silly.", Happy said as Hay Lin held him close.

"So the talking cat doesn't freak you three out?", Martin asked Taranee, Hay Lin, Will.

"No.", Taranee said.

"Not really.", Will said. "We know a talking cat who's one of Earth's Regents."

"That explains that.", Cana said with a grin.

"So why are you here, Happy.", Gray asked as the fold Happy came through closed.

"Oh yeah!", Happy said as he jumped up on top of Hay Lin's head. "Juvia got worried about you, Gray. But she still didn't want to come here not knowing what to expect."

"Isn't that sweet.", Levy said with a grin.

"That's it?", Lucy questioned.

"Oh yeah! Some people calling themselves Guardians came and accused Fairy Tail of stealing something from some place called Meridian.", Happy said getting a gasp of surprise from everyone.

"Meridian?", Elfman questioned. "What's that?"

"Fairy Tail isn't a bunch of crooks!", Natsu snapped.

"How dare they accuse us of stealing!?", Erza snapped as she slammed the side of her fist against the wall. "This is an insult to our guild!"

"Calm down, Erza.", Mira said. "Let's try and settle this peacefully."

"Yeah. No need to start a fight that can be avoided.", Andrew said.

"Not to mention wrecking a place we know nothing about.", Levy added.

"I don't know. I could always go for a good fight.", Elfman replied.

"Dang straight!", Natsu said while eating some meat.

"Not you guys, too!", Lisanna said. "No fighting unless we have to!"

It was then Martin saw the worried looks on the face's of Taranee, Will, and Hay Lin.

"You three okay?", Martin asked the girls.

"Not really.", Taranee said. "We know the Guardians Happy is talking about."

"That's right.", Angelo said. "You left their group and got replaced."

"Can you tell us who they are?", Martin asked.

"Might as well, seeing as you'll be seeing more of them sooner or later.", Hay Lin said. "Actually... most of you know them.", she said surprising the Fairy Tail crew.

"We do?", Lucy questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said. "You see, the Guardians have the power of the elements. Water, fire, earth, air, and Quintessence. I was the Quintessence Guardian and the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, while Taranee was the Fire Guardian, and Hay Lin the Air Guardian."

"So who was Water and Earth Guardian?", Martin asked.

"And do you know who took your places?", Gray asked.

"Well, Alchemy Ethel took my place.", Taranee replied.

"While Wanda Skye took mine.", Hay Lin said.

"And Caleb Hart is the new Keeper and Guardian of Quintessence.

"Them.", Angelo questioned. "Wow! Didn't see that coming."

"Well, Irma is the Water Guardian and Cornelia is the Earth Guardian.", Taranee said surprising most of them.

"Lair and Hale!?", Martin questioned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Seriously!", Lucy said. "I mean, Hale!? No offence, but she's the last person I'd think to be a Guardian after all the stories I was told about the Guardians as a kid."

"No offence taken.", Will said. "A lot has happened over the years which is why the three of us quit a year and a half ago."

"But I do wonder what was almost stolen and who tried to steal ir.", Taranee pondered.

"To bad we can't find out.", Mira said. "I don't even know where this Meridian is."

"We do.", Hay Lin said. "It's a kingdom on a world called Metamoor. It's ruled by one Queen Elyon. Another former friend of ours."

"Brown!? Elyon Brown!?", Andrew questioned getting a nod from the three former Guardians. "Geez! Anybody else we know that has powers or rules a kingdom?"

"Weeeell, Matt is the leader of Earth's Regents.", Will replied. "And they get their powers from the Heart of Earth who so happens to be Cornelia's little sister."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "That's a game-changer."

"I wonder what the Fire Guardian's fire taste like.", Natsu said.

"You stop eating food to say that?", Gray questioned.

"I was only wondering.", Natsu said.

"We have to find out more about this.", Erza said.

"Hey, Happy. Are my grandparents at the guild?", Angelo asked the blue cat that was still laying on top of Hay Lin's head.

"No, but they're suppose to be there tomorrow.", Happy said. "Halnior and Yan Lin will be there too!"

"Grandma!?", Hay Lin questioned. "She's knows about you guys, too!?"

"All of the former Guardians know about Earth-land.", Angelo replied.

"Hey! Why don't you three come with us!", Lucy suggested.

"You can meet our other guild members!", Levy said.

"See it as an extended vacation.", Cana said with a smile.

"Yeah! A VERY extended one.", Taranee joked. "I'm in!"

"Same here!", Will said.

"Me, too!", Hay Lin said happy to be seeing her grandmother.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we go back home.", Erza said.

_"YEAH!",_ every one of Fairy Tail said while pumping their fist in the air.

'And then we can find out more about what's going on.', Erza thought to herself.

_**End Flashback**_

"Fairy Tail. Earth-land. A whole new world!", Hay Lin said to herself with a giggle. "I wonder what it's like?", she said as she sat up in her bed with a yawn while stretching her arms and legs.

Hay Lin then petted Happy which woke him up with a yawn while stretching his arms and legs. Hay Lin couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Good morning.", Hay Lin said.

"Morning.", Happy said. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"No.", Hay Lin said as the scent of food hit her nose. "Looks like it's getting started.", she said as she got out of bed. "Which means that I need to get ready for our trip.", she said as she grabbed some clothes to wear.

"I'll head downstairs to get something to eat.", Happy said as he left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, Happy went to the Kitchen where he saw that Mira, Taranee, and Lisanna were cooking breakfast.

"Wow! You three are busy!", Happy said as he jumped up on the counter. "So what's for breakfast?"

"For us, pancakes and bacon.", Mira said.

"But for you, some tuna.", Lisanna said. "And seeing how you like it raw, we have it on ice outside for you. Natsu is out there waiting for you."

"Woo-Hoo!", Happy said as he headed outside.

Once outside Happy saw Natsu sitting at a table on the patio eating some pancakes.

"Hey, Happy!", Natsu said after eating some of his pancakes. "Your fish is right here.", he said pointing to the other table where the tuna was. "Eat up!"

Happy then jumped on the table to see a ten pound tuna fish sitting on it.

"It's so, big!", Happy said looking at the tuna.

"Yeah! Angelo got it from some store here.", Natsu said. "We figured you'd like it."

"Like it!? I LOVE IT!", Happy yelled before he began top eat the fish.

Back on the inside, Mira, Taranee, and Lisanna had just finished cooking breakfast for everybody. Once they set the table, Lisanna took her food and headed outside to eat with Natsu and Happy leaving the others to eat in the Dining Room. Once they said their grace they began to eat.

"So, if you guys don't mind me asking, how big is your guild?", Taranee asked.

"Well, we have a good amount of members. All powerful in their own way.", Mira explained. "We back each other in any way we can."

"That's the strength of Fairy Tail.", Gray said. "We watch out for each other."

"Like one big happy family.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"You got it.", Cana said.

"So, when can we go there?", Will asked.

"Right after breakfast.", Erza replied. "There's no rush."

"Yeah, Will. Relax and enjoy your breakfast.", Angelo said. "Trust me when I say that you'll miss the calm when we get to the Fairy Tail guild."

"What do you mean?", Will questioned.

"Let's just say that it can get pretty exciting there.", Angelo said getting some giggles and snickers from some of the other Fairy Tail members.

"And then some.", Martin said with a grin.

Getting more curious about Fairy Tail, the three former Guardians ate their breakfast while asking a few more questions about the guild that the others were happy to answer. Soon they had all finished their food and cleaned the dishes, Kitchen, and Dining Room and were ready to go to Earth-land.

"You three ready?", Andrew asked Hay Lin, Taranee, and Will who nodded.

"This isn't our first time through a fold, you know.", Hay Lin grinned.

"Then let's do this!", Angelo said as Mira took the fold crystal she had and opened a fold for Earth-land.

"Next stop, Earth-land!", Mira said as she went through the fold.

One by one everyone headed through the fold leaving Martin & Taranee, Andrew & Hay Lin, and Angelo & Will. Taking a deep breath, the three couples went through the fold. A few seconds later, the Guardians and Regents teleport onto the patio of the place.

"This the place?", Matt asked looking inside through the glass door of the place.

"Yeah.", Wanda said. "I followed them back here the other day after the luau they went to."

"Then let's say hello!", Cornelia said as she used her telekinesis to blow the glass doors open before they all rushed inside only to find that no onw was there.

"What gives!?", Irma questioned. "Where are they?"

"Search the place!", Caleb ordered. "Search every room!"

With that said, the Guardians and Regents went to search every room only to find that no one was there. When they were domne with their search, they all gathered together in the Living Room of the mansion.

"Did they leave to go on another tour of the island?", Irma questioned.

"I don't think so. Their cameras are still here.", Alchemy pointing at the cameras that were sitting on the coffee table.

"Then they must be on Earth-land.", Caleb figured. "Which means that Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin are working with those from Fairy Tail!"

"I say we go to Earth-land and bust them!", Irma said as she punched her left palm with her right fist.

"And end up being outnumbered in a fight?", Cornelia questioned. "I don't think so. I say we wait until they return here and get the jump on them."

"And how will we know when they come back here?", Wanda questioned.

"As one of the Regents of Earth, I can sense out for any folds that open.", Matt replied.

"And when you feel one open here, we'll strike.", Caleb said.

"But for now, we leave and go enjoy the beach!", Irma said as she teleported away.

"No argument there.", Wanda said as she teleported away.

Soon all but Cornelia and Alchemy teleported away.

"Alchemy, wait!", Cornelia said.

"What is it?", Alchemy asked.

"Let's leave them a reminder just to let them know that we were here.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Oh! I see.", Alchemy said with a smirk of her own.

Cornelia then let loose a powerful telekinetic burst that went through the Living Room that sent everything flying in all kind of directions. Seeing this, Alchemy walked up to one of the walls and used her finger to burn a message on it.

"Nice!", Cornelia said as the two friends high-fived each other before teleporting away to join the others.

As for the others, once through the fold, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked to see a large building with the words Fairy Tail above the front double doors.

"Ladies! Welcome to Fairy Tail!", Martin said with a smile.

**A/N: Well, the girls are on Earth-land and are about to enter Fairy Tail. This should be fun! But back on Earth, The Guardians and Regents truly think that Fairy Tail was behind the whole robbery attempt and that Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin are working with them. Things are getting good! Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	12. Joining Fairy Tail & Family Ties

**Chapter Eleven: _Joining Fairy Tail & Family Ties_**

"This place is huge!", Hay Lin said as she,Will, and Taranee stood looking up at the large building the was home to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Pretty cool, huh?", Natsu proudly said. "Wait until you see the inside!", he said as he opened the doors.

"Come on!", a smiling Lisanna said as she grabbed Hay Lin's arm and pulled her along. "You have to meet the others!"

"Okay!", Hay Lin said as the to of them went inside.

"Might as well.", Will said as she and Taranee went inside with the others.

Once inside, the three girls looked around in awe at the inside of the guild that was Fairy Tail. And there were a strange assortment of people either walking around or sitting at he tables that were there. But then they saw a woman with short blue hair and brown eyes that came running up to them.

Or more importantly, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray!", Juvia cried as she hugged Gray as was happy to see him. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay, Juvia.", Gray said as he returned the hug.

"See. I told you he'd be okay.", Happy said.

"You know, Juvia, you can come back with us to Earth.", Martin replied.

"We got the room.", Angelo replied.

"I... I don't know.", Juvia said. "I don't think I'm ready to be going to different worlds."

"It'll be fun!", Hay Lin said getting Juvia's attention.

"Who are you?", Juvia asked.

"This, Juvia, is my girlfriend.", Andrew said as he wrapped an arm around Hay Lin.

"Hi! I'm Hay Lin!", Hay Lin said introducing herself as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Juvia Lockser.", Juvia said as she shook Hay Lin's hand.

Hay Lin then gave Juvia her beaming smile. Seeing this, made Juvia smile as well. Juvia then looked at Will and Taranee wondering who they were as well.

"I'm Will and this is Taranee.", Will said introducing herself and Taranee as they shook hands.

"They're from Earth like us.", Martin replied.

"Well, this is a surprise.", came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Joe & Kadma Vanders, Yan Lin, Halnior Clarkson, and a short elderly man walking up to them. It didn't take Hay Lin long to react and run up to her grandmother.

"Grandma!", Hay Lin cheered as she hugged her grandmother.

"Hello, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said returning the hug. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa.", Angelo said as he hugged his grandparents.

"How's it going, boy?", Joe asked his grandson.

"It's going good.", Angelo said.

"Staying out of trouble?", Kadma asked.

"Nothing has happened yet.", Angelo said with a smile that his grandparents returned.

"So it seems that you three know about Earth-land.", Halinor said to Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will who nodded.

"It's a lot to take in.", Taranee said. "But we did see a lot of worlds when we were Guardians."

"You were Guardians?", Juvia questioned.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "But... We quit a year and a half ago."

"And I do not blame you for doing it. I see that I'm no longer there.", Halinor said. "Things have changed in Kandrakar. I still can't believe that Endarno would even think Fairy Tail would try to steal Neriss'a jewel."

"WHAT!?", Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin questioned in shock.

"You didn't know?", Kadma questioned.

"All we knew was that some group tried to steal something from Elyon's palace.", Taranee explained.

"And that was only yesterday thanks to Happy.", Hay Lin replied.

"Before that, Caleb and the others came and asked us about where we were a few days ago.", Will said.

"They must have figured that you were involved somehow.", Joe said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they still thought that.", Kadma replied.

"Well, that's just great!", Will said. "What do we do now?"

"You stay strong.", the short elderly man said. "The truth will come out."

"Thanks!", Will said. "Who are you?"

"Will. Taranee. Hay Lin. This is our guildmaster. Makarov Dreyar.", Mira said with a kind smile.

"He may look like an old fart, but he's powerful!", Natsu said with a laugh before Makarov whacked Natsu with a giant fist.

"Whoa!", Will said as she and the girls jumped back from seeing the attack.

"That's his power. It's call Giant.", Angelo said. "With it, he can himself, or any part, grow to great proportions. Plus, he capable of multiple different forms of magic. The man has skills."

"Wow.", Taranee said as Makarov's hand returned back to normal leaving Natsu lying on the floor.

"What have we learned?", Joe asked Natsu.

"Never insult master.", Natsu said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Good.", Lisanna said with a smile.

"Now may I ask why you three ladies are here?", Makarov asked Hay Lin, Will, and Taranee.

"That would be our doing, Sir.", Martin said. "We told them about us and Fairy Tail."

"I see.", Makarov said before he smiled. "Well seeing as they took everything so well, I see no problem with them being here. I just wish it was under better circumstances with all that has been going on."

"Master, where are Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Laxus?", Levy asked.

"I sent them on a special mission to check out two dark guilds.", Makarov explained. "One of these guilds may have been involved in the theft of Nerissa's jewel."

"I take it that Evergreen and the rest of the Raijin Tribe went with Laxus.", Elfman replied.

"Yes.", Makarov said. "They'll return in time. But until then, why not show our guest around."

"Come on, Taranee!", Levy said as she hooked her arm around Taranee's. "You've got to see our library!"

"Okay!", Taranee said getting a bit excited to see the library.

"Well, that was quick.", Martin said as he followed behind them.

"You know what, I think there's someone you might like to meet, Hay Lin.", Andrew said.

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned. "Who?"

"His name is Reedus Jonah.", Andrew said. "He can... you know what? You have to see for yourself.", he said as he took her hand and walked off with her.

"So what do you want to do?", Angelo asked Will.

"I have no idea.", Will said looking around.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see a fifteen-year-old girl with brown eyes and blue hair with a white cat walking up to them.

"Hey, Wendy. Hey Carla.", Angelo said. "Will. Meet Wendy Marvell and her partner Carla."

"Hi.", Will said waving to Wendy and Carla.

"Hello.", Wendy and Carla said waving to Will.

"Are they part of Fairy Tail, too?", Will asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "And don't let Wendy's age fool you. She as tough as they come."

"Darn straight!", Wendy said. "I'm a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel!"

"Really!?", Will questioned.

"Yeah!", Natsu said. "While I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Wendy here uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic."

"Can I asked what's with all of your clothes?", Wendy asked. "They seem... different."

"We do look out of place here, huh?", Angelo said.

"Maybe we should go changed into our regular clothes.", Lisanna suggested.

"Ummm... I don't have anything to wear here?", Will replied.

"Neither does, Hay Lin or Taranee.", Angelo replied.

"I'm sure we can find something for you all to wear.", Erza said. "Come with me, Will. I think I have something for you to wear."

"Okay, sure.", Will said as she followed Erza.

"Well, that should be interesting.", Cana said with a grin.

"I think we better go do the same for Hay Lin and Taranee.", Lucy said.

"Good idea.", Mira said as they, and the other ladies, went to get Taranee and Hay Lin.

"I better go change, too.", Angelo said as he left to go to his quarters.

Everyone else left to go get changed into what they would normally where there.

"Well, this should be interesting.", Yan Lin said with a grin as she, Kadma, Joe, and Makarov went to get a thing of tea.

After some time, most of the groups gathered together to get something to eat for lunch. When they did, those that were of Fairy Tail were in their normal attire. Including Angelo, Andrew, and Martin, yet it was still new for their girlfriends to see. Martin was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a brown leather belt, brown leather boots, a black tank-top, black fingerless gloves, and a brown coat that went down to his ankles.

"You look... different.", Taranee said as she looked at Martin in his outfit.

"Well, you look great.", Martin said liking what Taranee had on.

Taranee was dressed in a pair of black pants with a red belt, brown leather boots, a red tube top, tan leather vest and red cloth bracers.

"Thanks.", Taranee said with a slight blush.

"So what do you think?", Andrew asked Hay Lin.

Andrew was dressed in a pair of gray shorts that went down to his knees with a black cloth belt, black boots, a blue t-shirt and black fingerless gloves, a tan leather battle harness and a gray headband.

"I like it!", Hay Lin said. "What about me?"

Hay Lin was dressed in a long yellow skirt with a brown leather belt that was open in the front to show that she had a thing of purple shorts on that went down to her knees with black boots with a purple sleeveless wid-drift shirt and a yellow vest with black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Me likey.", Andrew said making Hay Lin smile.

"Thanks! Juvia helped me pick it out!", Hay Lin said.

"Nice work.", Gray said making Juvia smile while blushing a bit.

"It does look nice.", Angelo said walking into the room.

Angelo was wearing a pair of black sweat pants with brown leather boots, a red tank-top with gold bracers and a red headband and a belt that hand small bars of different types of metals and different kinds of gems.

"What with the metal and gems?", Taranee asked.

"I'll show you later.", Angelo said. "So where's Will?"

"Right behind you.", came Will's voice.

Angelo turned around to see Will and was just as surprised as the others. For Will was dressed just like Erza who was dressed in her blue skirt with black boots and armor. Only Will had a pair of black shorts under her skirt.

"What?", Will asked as she noticed the looks she was getting.

"It's what you're wearing.", Lucy said. "You look a lot like Erza."

"Only with short hair.", Lisanna added.

"Really?", Will said looking down at herself.

"Yeah.", Angelo said.

"If one didn't know any better, they'd think you two were sisters.", Elfman replied.

"Can you picture that?", Angelo questioned with a grin. "Erza Vandom. Now that would be something."

"Is that you last name, young lady?", Makarov asked Will in surprise.

"Yes.", Will said. "My name's Will Vandom.", she said causing Makarov's eyes to go wide in shock.

"Vandom!? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

Walking up to the group were two other members of Fairy Tail. They were Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine.

"Hey, guys.", Natsu said to the two older members of Fairy Tail.

"How's it going guys?", Wakaba asked.

"Now what's this about the Vandoms?", Macao asked.

"It seems that this young lady is the daughter of Tony and Susan Vandom.", Makarov said looking at Will who was surprised that he knew about her family.

"How... How do you know my parents.", Will questioned.

"I remember Tony and Susan.", Macao said with a grin. "Those two were something else."

"Remember when they thought they were ready for that S-Class mission?", Wakaba questioned with a laugh.

"Oh yeah!", Macao laughed. "That was priceless!"

"Yes. They were something alright.", Makarov said before looking at a confused Will. "Forgive me, child. Let me start from the beginning."

"Please do.", Will said wanting to know how Makarov knew her parents.

"It all started many years ago. Back when Fairy Tail was stationed in Magnolia.", Makarov began to explain. "There was a group of dark wizards trying to open a portal to another world. When we found out where they were going to do it, I sent Macao and Wakaba to help some other wizards from other guilds to go help stop the dark wizards."

"When we got there, they had begun to open the portal.", Wakaba continued to explain. "So we wasted no time in shutting them down. But when we did stop them, we ended up messing with their portal when it closed."

"But before it closed completely, the dark wizards had escaped, and something came through the portal.", Macao said. "Or should I say someones."

"My parents!?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", Makarov said. "When Macao and Wakaba brought the two teenagers here, they were pretty much fearful not knowing where they were. So I calmly explained to them where they were and how they got here. They took it well for two fourteen-year-olds. But I knew they wanted to return home. The magic council promise to do whatever they could to return them home. But until then, I decided to take them in and keep them safe. But after some time, I discovered that they had a knack for magic. So after some training, I made them members of Fairy Tail."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!", Will said. "My parents are member of you guild!? But I never seen the emblem you all have!"

"I'll get to that part later.", Makarov said. "Now where was I? Ah, yes! After Tony and Susan were made members of Fairy Tail, they began to go on missions and were doing quite well. The both of them used re-equip magic and had many weapons and armor to use. And over time, the two of them fell in love. So it was only a matter of time before they got married at the age of eighteen. And during that same year they had a child.", he said sadly.

"Was Will their child?", Lisanna asked.

"I don't think so.", Taranee said. "The years don't match."

"You are correct.", Makarov said.

"So, my parents had a child before me?", Will questioned before it hit her. "So, I have a brother or sister somewhere!"

"Yes. You have a sister.", Makarov said sadly. "But before they could even name their child, the dark wizards that had tried to open the portal came to Magnolia with an army of fellow dark wizards and demanded that Tony and Susan give up their child or they'd destroy the whole town."

"We were all ready to fight to protect the child, but when it was discovered that the dark wizards were going to use Thunder Palace to destroy the town, Tony and Susan made the hardest choice they had to make.", Makarov said sadly.

"They gave them my sister.", Will said as she sat in a chair with Angelo who wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

"Yes.", Makarov said as he clenched his fist in anger. "We were powerless to stop them. And to make matters worse, they had reopened the portal that brought Susan and Tony here and made go through it never to return."

"Aw, man!", Gray said.

"That's so sad.", Lucy said .

"So did you ever find out what happened to the child?", Mira asked.

"No.", Makarov said sadly. "But, before the dark wizards took the child, Tony and Susan did something that would make it easy to find the child."

"What did they do!?", Will asked.

"They took some of their magical energy and put it in the left foot of their child before they had to leave Fairy Tail. That's why you never saw the emblem of our guild on your parents.", Makarov said to Will. "Now before they had to leave they told me that if they were to have another child they'd put some of their magical energy in their right foot. And if by some chance that child were to come here to Earth-land and join Fairy Tail, they'd be able to find their older sister if they were near them."

"So... How would they know?", Hay Lin asked.

"The foot that the energy was put in would itch until their feet touched.", Macao said.

"So if I were to join Fairy Tail, then I could find my sister?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", Makarov said.

"Then there's only one thing to do.", Will said as she stood up and faced Makarov. "Mr. Makarov, I wish to join Fairy Tail. I may not have and powers or anything, but... I want to find my sister."

"Actually, Will, you do have some power in you.", Kadma said surprising Will.

"And not just you, but Hay Lin and Taranee as well..", Yan Lin replied. "Remember, you three were Guardians."

"All Makarov has to do is us his power to ignite that power to bring it to full blast.", Joe explained.

"Think of it as having a jumpstart.", Halinor said. "But know this. If you agree to this, your powers will be restored to the way they were when you quit being Guardians.", she said making the three girls smile. "But, like all the wizards here, you will have your limits and will have to rest to restore your powers. Plus, you will not be able to transform. You will only have your powers."

"And by powers, we mean that you'll be as powerful as you'd be if you were in Guardian form.", Kadma further explained.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "That's a lot."

"So what do you say?", Makarov asked the girls.

"Please say yes!", Levy pleaded.

"Yeah! We could use more girls around here!", Lucy said with a wink and a smile.

"I'm in.", Will said.

"Same here.", Taranee said. "Can't let you have all the fun.", she said with a smile that Will returned.

"Ditto!", Hay Lin said with a smile making Yan Lin smile as well.

"Very well.", Makarov said as he held out his right hand. "Place your right hands on top of mine."

The three girls did as Makarov told them and braced themselves for what he was going to do. Makarov then placed his other hand on top of theirs and closed his eyes and began to focus his energy through the girls. As he did this, they began to feel a surge of power flow through them. As this happened, they felt their old powers come to surface. Once they felt that their powers were fully restored, the energy Makarov sent through them left them and went back into Makarov. He then pulled back his hands and opened his eyes with a smile.

"There. That should do it.", Makarov said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

It was then that the girls decided to test their powers. First was Taranee who formed three fireballs and juggled them a bit before putting them out. Then Hay Lin turned invisible and went over to Andrew and turned visible in front of him making him jump back a bit.

"Whoa!", Andrew said.

"Sorry!", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile before she hugged him happily.

And then Will made some electricity crackle around her hands before she smiled.

"I actually missed this.", Will said.

"That's wicked awesome.", Angelo said.

"Totally!", Lisanna said.

"You guys are wizards now!", Natsu said. "Or is it Guardian wizards?"

"Good question.", Martin said.

"Let's just say they're wizards.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Now comes the part where you become part of Fairy tail.", Joe replied with a smile.

"So how does it work?", Taranee asked.

"Just choose where you want your emblem and I'll stamp it on you.", Mira said as she had a stamper with the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

"How about here!?", Hay Lin said as she pointed to the right said of their belly that was exposed. "Can you make it purple?"

"No problem.", Mira said as she pressed the stamp on the spot Hay Lin pointed to causing the girl to giggle a bit.

"That tickled!", Hay Lin giggled as she looked down at the purple Fairy Tail emblem on her belly. "Oooooooooh! I like it!"

"Your next Taranee!", Mira said.

"Hmmmmmm... How about here!", Taranee said pointing to her right front shoulder. "And can you make it red?"

"One red emblem, coming up!", Mira said as she stamped the spot Taranee pointed to.

"Wow! This beats getting a tattoo.", Taranee said as she admired her emblem.

"And now for you, Will.", Mira said.

"Right here.", Will said pointing to her right forearm. "And I'd like for it to be hot pink."

"Got it.", Mira said as she stamped Will's forearm. "There you go!"

"Neat!", Will said looking at her stamp.

"Now we just have to find your sister.", Andrew said. "That's going to be a long search."

"Or maybe not.", Gray said as Hay Lin looked at Will as her foot was twitching. "She could be close by."

"Maybe.", Cana said. "The key is to search in the right spots."

"You okay, Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah.", Will said as she sat in a chair. "It's just that my foot is itching."

"So is Erza's.", Happy said looking at Erza whose foot was twitching.

"No way!", Elfman said.

"It can't be!", Makarov surprised by this. "It just can't be! But then again... Sit down next to Will, Erza."

Nodding to Makarov, Erza sat on Will's right. Makarov then took off Erza's left boot and Will's right boot. When he did that, he along with everyone else saw a glowing mark on their feet. Makarov then pressed their feet together to see the marks form a 'V'.

"Well, I'll be.", Joe said. "It looks like we've found your older sister, Will.", he said surprising everyone there.

Both girls looked at each other in shock after finding out that they were sisters. Will could only do one thing.

"Hi, Sis.", Will said with an awkward smile.

**A/N: Talk about your shocker! Will and Erza! Sisters! Now that's something! And you know there's going to be touching family reunion with Susan and Tony. But there's still the problem with W.I.C.C.A. and Meridian. And now that Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin are a part of Fairy Tail, things are bound to heat up! Stay tuned for what happens next!**

**Please review.**


	13. Family Reunion & Battle Time!

**Chapter Twelve: _Family Reunion & Battle Time!_**

Standing outside one of the balconies of the guild was Erza Scarlet. Or should I say Erza Vandom? You see, just a while ago, Erza just found out that she's Will Vandom's sister. And now she's letting it all sink in. Mainly the story Makarov told about why she was separated from her parents. Part of her wondered how her parents must have felt when they had to give her up to save Magnolia.

"After all this time. I know where I come from.", Erza said to herself as she looked up at the sky. "I wonder what they're like now."

"You know there's only one way to find out."

Erza turned to see Will walking out onto the balcony still dressed in the same outfit she let her wear.

"Hi.", Erza said with a small smile that Will returned.

"Hi.", Will said as she stood next to Erza and looked out over the island the building was on. "So this is where Fairy Tail was founded, huh?"

"Yes.", Erza said. "This is our home.", she said with a smile.

"You know you have a home on Earth, too.", Will said. "I meant what I said when I came out here. There's no rush mind you, but I know that our parents would love to see you. Plus, you have a little brother that hasn't met his other big sister.", she said surprising Erza.

"A brother!?", Erza questioned. "I have a little brother as well!?"

"Sure do!", Will said. "His name is William. He's four right now, and very active.", she said with a grin. "I know he'll like you when you see him."

"I don't know.", Erza said as she looked down at the ground from the balcony. "What do I say after all this time?"

"How about, Hi mom & dad. How's it going?", Will said making Erza laugh a bit. "Come on.", she said as she nudged Erza a bit. "You know you want to see them."

"I do.", Erza said. "But this is all so sudden."

"I understand.", Will said. "But it would be nice to have the family together after all that happened."

"What do you mean?", Erza questioned.

"Well, when I was five, Mom and Dad got a divorce. I use to blame myself for it, but Mom made it clear that it wasn't my fault. That and I had Angelo and his family there to get me through it all as well.", Will explained. "Years later, when I was twelve, me and Mom moved to Heatherfield where I became a Guardian along with Taranee and Hay Lin. Then, when I turned thirteen, Mom got with a guy named Dean while Dad moved to Heatherfield with a woman named Serena. But by some miracle, Mom and Dad started to talk to each other as friends at first. But soon, they began to fall for each other again. It was only a matter of time before they fell in love again. Which was kind of ironic seeing as Dean got teaching job at college in Rhode Island while Serena, who was a gymnastics coach, got an offer to coach a team in the same state."

"That is strange.", Erza replied.

"I know right!?", Will said. "Any way, Mom and Dad got re-married when I was fourteen and had William when I was fiftteen."

"And you've all been happy since?", Erza asked.

"Yeah.", Will said with a smile. "And we'd be happier if you would go to them."

"You're not going to stop until I give in, huh?", Erza questioned with a small smile.

"Nope. That's the one thing about our family. We're way to stubborn sometimes.", Will said with a smirk which got Erza laughing.

"I guess I have no choice, then.", Erza said with a smile. "Let's go then."

"Great!", Will said. "Now I just have to change clothes and we can get going."

"You know, I can help you learn how to use re-epuip.", Erza offered.

"Thanks. I'd like that.", Will said as they headed inside. "But for now, we have a family reunion to attend."

About a half an hour later, Will was dressed in the clothes she had when she first came to Earth-land while Erza was still dressed in her normal attire. When Will asked why, Erza said that she felt a bit more comfortable in them to which Will understood.

"So, are we ready to go?", Makarov asked.

"Master?", Erza questioned.

"I haven't seen those two in a long time.", Makarov replied. "Besides. I told them that I'd bring their long lost daughter to them if I were to find her. And I plan on keeping that promise."

"Very well then.", Erza said.

"Angelo. If you would please.", Makarov said to the young man.

"Sure.", Angelo said as he pulled out a fold crystal. "So where should I open the fold?"

"How about my bedroom, in Mom and Dad's house.", Will suggested.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he opened a fold for Will's bedroom on Earth. "Have fun."

"You're coming, too!", Will said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Wait! What!?", Angelo questioned as Will pulled him along.

"You have the fold crystal.", Will said.

"Master Makarov has one, too.", Angelo said.

"True, but I like to let you youngsters do some of the work.", Makarov said as he went through the fold.

"Of course.", Angelo said as he went through the fold.

"You guys headed back to Hawaii?", Will asked the others.

"In a few hours, yeah.", Taranee said.

"But we plan on hanging around here for a bit.", Hay Lin said.

"Have fun.", Will said as she and Erza went through the fold.

"So what do you two want to do?", Andrew asked.

"Well, I'd like to head back to the library.", Taranee said. "I was reading this one book before I had to change clothes."

"Let's go then!", Levy said as she and Taranee headed for the library.

"You going, too?", Mira asked Martin.

"Nah.", Martin said. "I think I'll hit the target range and work on my aim with the bow and crossbow.", he said as he headed for the target range. "Later."

"I think I'll hit the gym.", Elfman said as he walked off.

"Can you introduce me to that guy you told me about earlier?", Hay Lin asked her boyfriend.

"Sure.", Andrew said as he and Hay Lin walked off hand in hand. "You're going to like Reedus. His skill is something I think you'll like."

"Mind if I tag along?", Lucy asked. "I like when Reedus does his thing."

"Sure.", Andrew said as the three of them walked off.

"Well, I'm going to be working the bar for a bit.", Mira said as she headed for the nearby bar that the guild had.

"I'd I'll be you first customer.", Cana said. "I could use a drink after all that's happened. To think that Erza and Will are sisters."

"I know!", Mira said as the two of them walked off. "It boggles the mind!"

"I'm going to get some fish!", Happy said as he flew off.

All that were left were Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. And it was then that Natsu and Gray smirked at each other.

"Wanna fight?", Natsu asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!", Gray said as the two of them headed for the training grounds the guild had.

"Oh brother.", Lisanna said while sighing. "Those two never change."

"Woo-Hoo! Natsu and Gray are going to fight!", Wendy said as she followed behind the two boy with Carla right behind her.

"We might as well go see how it turns out.", Juvia said.

"Yeah, yeah.", Lisanna said as the two of them followed their boyfriends.

Looking around the guild, Mira couldn't help but grin with a smile.

'Somethings never change.', she said before giving Cana her drink.

Back on Earth, Will was in her bedroom with Angelo, Erza, and Makarov. Will was ready to go see her parents when she turned to Erza.

"What is it?", Erza asked.

"Can you at least lose the armor?", Will asked.

"I guess I can do that.", Erza said as she used her re-epuip power to sent the armor back to show that she had a white sleeveless shirt with frills that ran down the shirt and a blue bow tie. "How do I look?"

"Nice.", Will said. "Very nice.", she said with a smile that Erza returned as Will opened the door.

Will was the first walking down the hallway followed by the others when they got to the entrance to the Living Room, Will stop as she heard her parents talking.

"Well, that was a fun lunch with the Cooks and Lins.", Tony said with a grin. "The food was great too."

"I still can't believe William behaved so well.", Susan replied as she looked down their son who was playing with his toy cars.

"I think he misses his big sister.", Tony said with a small laugh.

"Aw! We miss her, too Sweetie.", Susan said to William. "But she's a big girl now and hs to live her life."

"I wonder how she's doing in Hawaii?", Tony questioned.

"I'm sure she's having fun with her friends, Dear.", Susan replied.

"Yeah well, as long as no horny boys don't try anything with her, I'm okay.", Tony replied. Or men for that matter.", he added to which Will and Angelo held back a snicker.

"Oh, Tony! I'm sure Will can handle herself.", Susan said. "Besides. We both know that she and Angelo are very happy together."

"I know. I know.", Tony said. "But you know that when Will graduates college, we'll have to tell her about our time with Fairy Tail.", he said sadly.

"I know.", Susan said sadly. "I just wish we could find a way there ourselves and search for her."

"Same here.", Tony said. "And when we tell Will everything, we can all go together and find our daughter.", he said as he walked over to his wife and held her close. "We will find her, Susan. I just know it."

"I hope you're right, Tony.", Susan said as a few tears ran down her face. "I truly hope we do."

Hearing that, Will knew it was time to reveal Erza to her parents. So after taking a deep breath, Will walked out into the Living Room, and...

"Hey, Mom and Dad!", Will said surprising her parents and little brother.

"Will!?", both her parents questioned.

"Will! Will! Will!", William yelled as he ran up to his big sister.

"Hey, little guy!", Will said as she picked up her little brother. "How's it going!?"

"How did you get here?", Susan asked before she and Tony noticed the Fairy Tail emblem on her right forearm. "I see.", she said knowing what happened.

"So I take it that Angelo and his friends told you about Fairy Tail.", Tony said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Everyone there is nice. If not a little nutty.", she said with a grin.

"So is Master Makarov still in charge?", Susan asked.

"Of course I am.", Makarov said as he walked into the room with Angelo.

"Hey, Uncle Tony! Hey, Aunt Susan!", Angelo said with a wave.

"Angewo!", William said reaching out for Angelo.

"Hey, little man!", Angelo said as Will handed William to Angelo. "Still can't say my name right, huh?"

"Angewo! Angewo! Angewo!", William cheered getting a laugh out of him.

"It's good to see you again, master.", Susan said as she knelt down and hugged Makarov.

"It's good to see you both are doing well.", Makarov said returning the hug.

"Same with you.", Tony said as he and Makarov shook hands.

"Oh, I get by.", Makarov said with a grin. "Now as you know, young Will is a part of Faiy Tail."

"Yeah.", Tony said looking at his daughter. "Do you know about our time with Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah.", Will said with a small smile. "Which is why we're here."

"What do you mean?", Susan questioned.

"I made a promise to you two.", Makarov said to Tony and Susan. "And thanks to Will, Angelo, and their friends, I'm able to do so.", he said as he turned towards the entrance to the Living Room. "Come on out, Erza."

"Erza?", Susan questioned.

Slowly but surely, Erza walked into the Living Room feeling very nervous. Once Tony and Susan saw her, they saw how much she and Will almost looked alike.

"Susan. Tony. May I introduce you to, your daughter.", Makarov said.

"What!?", Tony questioned surprised at what they were just told.

"It's true, Dad.", Will said with a smile. "Our feet itched and everything!"

Not saying a word, Susan walked up to Erza and cupped her face getting a good look at her as Tony walked up to them.

"Erza. It's a lovely name.", Susan said as her eyes began to water.

"Hello, Mother. Father.", Erza said with a smile as her left eye began to water.

"What's wrong with your right eye?", Tony asked.

"It's a bit complicated.", Erza said.

"It can wait for later!", Susan said before she hugged her daughter. "We have our daughter back!", she cried as Tony joined in on the hug.

"Thank the Lord!", Tony said as tears ran down his face as well before he pulled Will into the group hug.

Soon Angelo and Makarov had tears running down their faces from the happy reunion.

"Why everyone cry?", William asked.

"Well, William. We're happy to see your other sister return home.", Angelo explained.

"Other sister?", William questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he walked up to the four Vandoms. "William. This is your other sister, Erza.", he said as the four of them ended their hug.

"Hello, little brother.", Erza said with a smile.

William looked a Erza and didn't know what to think at first. But soon he smiled as he grabbed face.

"Erwa!", William shouted with a laugh causing the others to laugh as well before Erza took her little brother in her arms and hugged him.

"Our family is whole again!", Susan cried as tears of joy ran down her face. "I had always dreamt of this day, but never thought it would happen. And now that it has, I don't know what to do!"

"It's okay, Susan.", Tony said as he held his wife. "What you're doing is okay.", he said making his wife smile as more tears ran down her face. "So, can you tell us about yourself?", Tony asked Erza.

"I'd like that.", Erza said with a smile. "I'd like that a lot.", she said as they all sat down.

Back on Earth-land, Hay Lin and Taranee were enjoying their time with their fellow Fairy Tail guildmen. Taranee and Levy spent a good amount of time reading, translating, and decoding some foreign texts that were in the library. As for Hay Lin, well she really enjoyed meeting Reedus Jonah. His Picto Magic made her want to learn more about it to which he told her he'd be glad to teach her. Later, Martin and Andrew showed their girlfriends their armory where they kept their weapons and armors.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said looking around the armory. "You guys have a lot of stuff!"

"How long did it take for you guys to get this stuff?", Taranee asked as she was looking at a section that held an assortment of arrows.

"Most we got as a reward for completing missions along with the cash reward.", Martin explained. "Others we either bought or found in treasure hunts."

"It may be the Guardian in me, but I'm not sure I'm okay with the whole missions for rewards thing.", Hay Lin said.

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Andrew said.

"See it like this, Hay Lin. The money they make goes towards them getting better things to help them complete their missions better.", Taranee explained.

"Not only that, but some of the money goes towards the guild to make it a better place for all of us.", Mira said as she walked into the room. I know it may seem wrong to take money for our work but in the end we end up spending it to get a lot of stuff which helps merchants provide for their families."

"So in the end, everyone wins.", Hay Lin said with a smile understanding how things worked. "I guess things work here just like they do on Earth."

"Pretty much.", Andrew said. "Except for the whole butt-kick life style.", he said making Hay Lin giggle.

"So anything wrong, Mira?", Martin asked.

"No.", Mira said. "Just came to let you all know that I have some meals cooked up for you guys.", she said with a smile.

"Good! Cause I'm hungry.", Taranee said as she and the others followed Mira. "By the way, thanks for the clothes."

"Yeah! They're real comfortable.", Hay Lin said.

"No problem.", Mira said. "By the way, they pretty durable. Thanks to Master Makarov the clothes you have on are a bit insulated against electricity, as well as fire-proof."

"That's good to know with what I can do with my powers.", Taranee said. "The last thing I want to do is burn my clothes off and give some guys a good view of the goods.", she said making Mira laugh a bit.

"So what are we eating?", Hay Lin said as they walked into the main hall where the tables were.

"Beef with potatoes and mixed vegatables.", Mira said as walked up to the tables where Natsu and Gray were already eating with the other members of Fairy Tail. "Don't worry. I cooked plenty.", she with a wink.

"Aw, man! You sure can cook a great meal, Sis!", Elfman said after eating some food.

"Yeah! Your cooking is the best!", Natsu said in between bites.

"If that's not saying anything then I don't know what is.", Andrew said with a laugh before he and the and the others got something to eat.

"I wonder how Erza is doing.", Lisanna said.

"She's probably getting to know her family.", Lucy said thinking of how things were going with Erza. "We may not see her or Will for a while."

"I think you're right.", Taranee said with a smile. "I mean it's going to take more than a day to celebrate their reunion."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said feeling happy for the Vandoms. "But you know I wonder what Erza will call herself know that she knows that she's a Vandom."

"Good point.", Martin said. "Will she still call herself Erza Scarlet or Erza Vandom?"

"How about Erza Scarlet Vandom?", Natsu questioned.

"Or Erza Vandom Scarlet.", Happy said before eating some of the beef he had.

"I'm sure Erza will think of something.", Taranee said before sitting down with the others and getting something to eat.

As this was going on, Will had just told her parents about her Guardian days after Erza told them all about her life, which amazed her parents.

"Well, that explains a lot when it comes to you always having to leave all those years ago.", Susan said.

"I well as why you quit, but I you had your reasons.", Tony said making Will smile.

"Thanks.", Will said.

"Who would have thought that our daughters would have had all these adventures?", Susan questioned. with a grin.

"Now, now. You and Tony had your adventures as well.", Makarov said with a grin. "Why I remember when you two tried to take on an S-Class mission."

"Now that was quite the adventure.", Tony said with a laugh.

"To bad we couldn't complete it.", Susan replied. "I miss those days."

"How would you like to re-join Fairy Tail, then?", Makarov asked.

"Thank you, master, but we have our lives here on Earth.", Susan explained.

"You can still be a part of Fairy Tail.", Makarov replied. "You can come to Earth-land when you feel like it. I still have your armory with all your weapons and armor."

"Really now? Hmmmmmm...", Tony questioned while rubbing his chin. "I do miss the excitement."

"Why not?", Susan questioned. "It'll be nice for the family to fight together every once in a while.", she said with a smile. "Besides. I'd like to see how strong both my daughters are.", she said with a smirk.

"We just may surprise you.", Will said with a smirk of her own.

"We'll see.", Tony said. "Don't think that just because we weren't a part of Fairy Tail for all these years, that we haven't been training. We still got our skill."

"I wouldn't doubt it.", Erza said with a smile before they continued to talk about things.

Later that evening, the others decided to return to Earth. So after changing back into the clothes they came their in, the Fairy Tail crew was ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Juvia?", Lucy asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!", Hay Lin said. "We can go shopping for clothes and hang out at the beach, and have all kinds of fun!"

"It sounds nice, but I'm not ready for travel between worlds.", Juvia said with a slight blush. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's okay!", Hay Lin said as she wrapped an arm around Juvia. "When you're ready, you and I are going to have a great time!", she said with a beaming smile that made Juvia smile.

"I'd like that.", Juvia said before Gray walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later.", Gray said with a smile that Juvia returned with a nod as Mira opened a fold with the fold crystal she had.

"Later, Happy.", Natsu said as the two friends shared a hug.

"Be good.", Lisanna said giving the little cat a hug that he returned.

"See ya!", Happy said as he watched Natsu and Lisanna go through the fold.

"See ya, Grandma!", Hay Lin said as the two Lin women shared a loving hug.

"Later, Kiddo!", Yan Lin said. "Have fun in Hawaii."

"I will.", Hay Lin said as she went through the fold with the others.

"I like them.", Juvia said talking about Hay Lin and Taranee. "I'm glad they're apart of Fairy Tail."

"Me, too.", Wendy said with a smile. "I like how they bring more elemental skills to the guild. Plus, they're real nice."

"Not to mention they bring a bit more girl power to the guild.", Kadma said with a grin along with her fellow former Guardians.

"Things do look promising.", Halinor said.

"Very promising.", Joe said. "I see them having many adventures in the future.", he said as they all went to go have some tea.

As for Mira and the others they had returned home to see that the Living Room of the mansion was a total wreck.

"Who did this!?", Lucy questioned.

"Whoever did it didn't take anything.", Cana said. "All of our stuff is still here."

"Check this out!", Andrew said as he spotted something burnt into the wall of the Living Room. "Whoever was here left a message for us."

Everyone looked to see what was burnt onto the wall.

_WE'LL BE BACK! W.I.C.C.A.!_

"Well, at least we know who was here.", Hay Lin said.

"Who?", Gray asked.

"Our former friends.", Taranee replied.

"Oh Fairy Tail! We know that you are in there! Come on out or we'll come in after you!"

"What the heck!?", Natsu said as they all headed outside.

Once outside, Taranee, Martin, Hay Lin, Andrew, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Elfrman, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, and Cana looked to see the ones known as W.I.C.C.A. floating in the air.

"Wow! I see it but I still don't believe it!", Lucy said. "Hale is a Guardian!"

"So these are the Guardians, huh?", Elfman questioned. "I'm not to worried."

"You should be, pal!"

Everyone looked down to see that the Guardians weren't alone.

Also with them were the members of Wreck 55. Matt Olsen, Nigel Ashcroft, Eric Lyndon, and Joel Wright stood there ready to fight.

"What are you all doing here?", Taranee questioned.

"Our job!", Caleb said. "You all are guilty of crimes of against the Meridian Kingdom!"

"Now we can settle things the easy way or the hard way!", Wanda said.

"Please choose hard.", Nigel said cracking his knuckles. "I'm itching for a fight!"

"Oh really!?", Gray questioned.

It was then that Matt transformed into his Regent form only now his tail was gone and his Knight of Destruction symbol was replaced by a gold ring holding a "R". But he wasn't the only one who changed. Nigel, Eric, and Joel also transformed as well. First was Nigel who was a foot and a half bigger than Matt with the same outfit as Matt only his jacket was red and his pants were brown while his mask was bronze. Eric was a tall as Matt only a bit slimmer and in the same outfit only his jacket was white and his pants were blue while his mask was ivory. And Joel was as tall as Matt with the same built and outfit only his jacket was blue and his pants were gray and his mask was silver. Only Joel had wings like Matt. Only they were yellow like his blonde hair.

"Yeah! Really!", Matt said as he and Joel took to the air.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands.", Cana said ready to throw down as she pulled out her cards.

"One that you all will lose if you don't give up!", Cornelia said.

"We'll see about that!", Natsu said. "Let's go!"

"Have it your way!", Caleb said as both sides charged at each other. "Let's do this!"

**A/N: Well, looks like things are about to get ugly! To bad Erza, Will, and Angelo aren't there to help. But the main question is will the Guardians and Regents get their hands on Lucy and Levy? And if they do, how much damage can Elyon's palace take when Fairy Tail comes a knocking? Hehehe! And will Susan and Tony join in on the fun? Oh joy! This story just keeps getting better! Up next is an interesting fight! Very interesting!**

**Please review.**


	14. Beachside Battle & Taken

**Chapter Thirteen: _Beachside Battle & Taken_**

The first to make the first move was Alchemy who fired a large fireball at the Fairy Tail crew. To bad for her Natsu saw this and jumped right at it.

"Is he nuts!?", Alchemy questioned as the fireball hit him.

"I don't think so!", Wanda said. "Look!"

The Guardians and Regents were stunned to see Natsu inhale the fire from the fireball. Once he was finished, he landed with a belly of fire.

"Now there's a fire in my belly!", he shouted ready to rumble.

"I can't believe he ate the whole thing!", Taranee said.

"That's Natsu for ya!", Lisanna said with a grin.

"He just like that other guy the ate you lightning!", Cornelia to Caleb.

"No more fire, Al!", Irma said to Alchemy. "We can't take the chance of that guy eating it!"

"Gotcha!", Alchemy said. "I'll go hand-to-hand with one of them!", she said as she flew down towards Lucy.

"Bring it on!", Lucy said as she pulled out her whip and flicked it to wrap it around Alchemy's ankle as she dodged her dive attack. "Gotcha!"

"What!?", Alchemy questioned as Lucy pulled on her whip and began to spin Alchemy around. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Later!", Lucy said as she flicked her whip letting Alchemy go and sending her flying into the water. "That's one down!"

"Let's see how you do against me!", Cornelia said as she landed in front of Lucy and made a wave of sand, from the beach, hit Lucy knocking her down.

"I got someone I want you to meet, Hale!", Lucy said as she pulled out one of her gold keys. "Gate of the Maiden I open thee. Virgo!"

Suddenly, Virgo appeared from the Celestial Plain. Seeing this, Cornelia busted out laughing.

"A maid!?", the Earth Guardian laughed. "You summon a maid to fight me!?"

"What is your wish, Ma'am.", Virgo asked Lucy.

"Teach that girl a lesson in why it's not smart to judge a book by its cover!", Lucy said.

"As you wish, Ma'am.", Virgo said with a bow before diving into the ground surprising Cornelia.

"What the...!? Where did she go!?", Cornelia questioned.

"Wait for it.", Lucy said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Virgo popped up out of the ground in front of Cornelia and uppercutted her knocking her down to the ground.

"That a girl, Virgo!", Lucy said giving her a thumbs up while smiling.

"Thank you, Ma'am.", Virgo said as Cornelia got to her feet.

"Not bad for a maid, huh?", Lucy questioned as Cornelia glared at Lucy and Virgo.

"I'm going to take you and your maid down!", Cornelia hissed as she used her powers to form two large fist out of sand.

"Be careful, Virgo!", Lucy said. "Keep your eyes open!"

"As you wish.", Virgo said ready to fight Cornelia as one of the sand fist came at her.

Meanwhile, the others were having fights of their own. Like Elfman and Nigel.

"So what can you do?", Elfman questioned as he and Nigel were facing each other.

Nigel then grew twenty feet looking down at Elfman with a smirk under his mask.

"What are you going to do now, big man?", Nigel questioned with a smirk remembering what happened at The Guild earlier that week. "You pink haired friend isn't here to stop me this time!", he said as he tried to punch Elfman only for him to stop his punch with the palm of his right hand. "Huh!? What the heck!?"

"I didn't need Natsu to stop you then and I don't need him to stop you now.", Elfman said with a smirk. "For a real man fights his own battles!", Elfman said as he transformed into his giant beat form surprising Nigel when he was now face to face with the beast that was now Elfman.

"Aw, man!", Nigel said stepping back.

"Now let's go!", Elfman said before hitting Nigel with a hard right sending him flying.

Next was Irma who went right after Hay Lin who saw her coming.

"So you're one of them now, huh!?", Irma questioned. "So what can you do now?"

"The same as I could back in the old days!", Hay Lin said as she sent blades of air at her former best friend knocking her out of the sky.

"What the...!?", Irma questioned as she got to her feet. "You... You have your old powers back!?"

"All but the transforming!", Hay Lin said as she sent balls of air at Irma who dodged them.

"So you can't fly!", Irma said with a smirk as she took to the air. "Let's see you hit me... Where did she go!?", she questioned looking around. "Oh crap!"

Suddenly, Hay Lin appeared behind Irma with a twister formed from her waist down. She then jumped out of the twister and hit Irma with a roundhouse kick knocking her back to the ground.

"Not bad for someone who can't fly!", Hay Lin said as she got back in her twister and landed back to the ground with her twister around her.

"I'm so going to kick your butt!", Irma snapped as she got to her feet.

"Bring it on!", she said as they flew towards each other.

As for Joel, he was firing energy blast from his hands at Gray who was dodging the attacks with ease.

"You can't dodge forever!", Joel said as he began to fire a volley of energy balls. "Gotcha!"

To bad he didn't see the smirk Gray had as he stood his ground.

"I don't think so!", Gray said. "Ice make... WALL!", he shouted as he formed a large wall of ice to block the energy balls.

"How did he...!?", Joel said surprised by what Gray did.

"Ice make... HAMMER!", Gray said as he formed a giant ice hammer and whacked Joel to the ground with it. "Never underestimate Fairy Tail! You always lose!"

"I'll keep that in mind!", Joel said as he got to his feet with his fist glowing with power.

"I hope you do!", Gray said as he formed blocks of ice over his fist.

The both of them let out a battle cry as they charged at each other.

"Let's see what you got, Hornby!", Eric said as he ran at Andrew.

"Fine by me!", Andrew said as he was ready to fight Eric.

Suddenly, Eric took off at super-human speed and hit Andrew with a right hook sending him to the ground.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, huh!?", Eric questioned as a smirk formed behind his mask.

Suddenly, much to Eric's surprise, Andrew got to his feet while dusting himself off.

"I'll admit, I didn't see that coming.", Andrew said. "Now let's see if you saw this coming!", he said as he ran towards Eric at super-human speed and hit him with punch to the gut sending him flying. "Guess not.", he said as Eric landed a good fifteen feet away.

"How can... How can he be as fast as I am?", Eric questioned as he got to his feet to see Andrew running towards him with his speed.

"It seems that we have the same ability?", Andrew asked. "Let's see who's the fastest, shall we."

"Fine by me!", Eric said as the both of them ran at each other before throwing punches and kicks at each other with their speed.

As for Alchemy, she had gotten out of the water only to be face to face with Taranee.

"Hello, Alchemy.", Taranee said with her fist glowing with fire.

"Taranee!?", Alchemy questioned. "When did you get your powers back!?", the Fire Guardian questioned as she stared at the former Fire Guardian with wide eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know!", Taranee said. "I'm only going to say this once! Tell your friends to back off! We're not your enemy!"

"Yeah right!", Alchemy said as she formed fireballs in her hands and took to the air. "Like I'm going to believe that!"

"I tried to warn you.", Taranee said sadly.

"Shut up and fight!", Alchemy said as she fired a powerful flame at Taranee who countered with a flame of her own.

Once both flames hit, it was a test of wills as they were trying to gain the upper hand. Elsewhere, Cana and Wanda were going at it with their powers and skills.

"Let's take you for a spin!", Wanda said as she send Canna flying with a small twister.

"Why you...!", Cana snapped as she send some cards flying around Wanda who simply laughed it off.

"Cards!? What are a bunch of cards going to do against me!?", Wanda laughed.

"Wait for it.", Cana said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the cards began to explode when they started to hit each other. Some exploded into smoke while others sent a shockwave that hit Wanda. Then, Lisanna transformed into a giant eagle and grabbed Wanda and dove towards the ground slamming Wanda in the sand.

"Thanks for the assist.", Cana said as Lisanna transformed back to normal after flying back to her.

"No problem!", Lisanna said.

Suddenly, Wanda popped out of the sand and looked ticked as she flew at the two members of Fairy Tail.

"I'm going to mess you up!", Wanda roared as she closed in on them.

"Solid Script! WALL!", they heard Levy yell when a wooden wall that was shaped as the wood 'WALL' appeared in front of Wanda who crashed into it. "Take that!", she said as Wanda fell to the ground.

"Way to go, Levy!", Cana said a she and Lisanna gave her a thumbs up that she returned with a smile.

As for Mira she was in her demon form fighting Matt in the air. Both were giving each other a good beating as they fell to the ground.

"You're tougher than you look!", Matt said as they both got to their feet.

"So are you.", Mira said before they fired an energy attack at each other knocking each other back.

"I don't know how much longer either of us can keep this up.", Matt said to himself as he and Mira glared at each other.

"Hey, Olsen!", came Martin's voice getting Matt's attention.

Matt looked to see Martin with a bow in his hands with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Martin then pulled out an arrow that had round metal tip.

"Give me your best shot, Tubbs!", Matt said as he hovered in the air.

"No problem there!", Martin said as he took aim at Matt as the tip of the arrow crackled with electricity.

Seeing this, Matt was about to fly out of the way when Mira flew up behind him and held him and held him in place. Seeing this, Martin fired his arrow at Matt who was trying to get free of Mira's hold.

"We'll both get hit by that arrow, you know!", Matt snapped.

Mira simply smirked as she let Matt go a second before the arrow hit him giving him a powerful shock as he dropped to his knees.

"Nice... shot.", Matt said as he dropped to the ground as Martin walked up to him.

"Well, he's out.", Martin said as Mira transformed back to normal and stood next to Martin.

"That was a nice shot.", Mira said with a smile.

"Couldn't of done it without you.", Martin said as the two of them pounded fist as Mira let out a giggle before fainting.

"Looks like her fight with Matt tired her out.", Martin said as he caught her and carried her to a safe place.

As for Natsu, he was fighting Caleb who was firing powerful bolts of lightning at him. But for some reason, Natsu did nothing as he let Caleb hit him with is attacks.

"What's the matter!?", Caleb said as he hit Natsu with a five hit combo. "Did you think I would just use lightning?", he questioned as he threw a punch at Natsu.

"No.", Natsu said as he caught Caleb's fist surprising the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. "I was just sizing you up!", he said as he sent Caleb flying with an uppercut."

'How strong is he!?', thought to himself as he saw Natsu dash at him.

"Send him flying!", Natsu yelled as he brought his fist together. "Fire Dragon's Fist!", he yelled as he hit Caleb with a blazing fit of fire sending him flying far off.

"Caleb!", Cornelia shouted as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground before Virgo hit her.

"Nice hit, Virgo!", Lucy snapped before she felt something sting her leg. "Ow! What the heck was that!?", she questioned as she felt her leg. "What the...!?", she questioned as she felt something and pulled it out to see that it was a dart of some kind. "A dart?"

Suddenly, Lucy began to feel dizzy as he vision began to blur a bit.

"I don't feel so good.", Lucy said as she dropped to one knee.

"About time, Drake.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Lucy with a cocky grin on her face.

"Mistress!", Virgo cried out as she ran up to Lucy only to have Cornelia hit her with a powerfully telekinetic blast.

"That may have drained me but it was so worth it.", Cornelia said with a smirk as she was standing in front of Lucy who was still on one knee. "Not so tough now, huh?", Cornelia said as she kicked Lucy in the stomach.

"Virgo, return to the Celestial Plain.", Lucy said sending Virgo back to her home in the Celestial Plain.

"Lucy!", Levy cried out as she ran to help her only to feel something sting her shoulder. "Ow!", she said as she reached up to her shoulder and pulled out a dart like Lucy did. "Where did this come from?", she questioned as she dropped to her knees feeling dizzy.

"And now we're out of here!", Cornelia said as she used her telekinesis to move Levy over to her and Lucy.

As for Drake, he ran over to Caleb and helped him to his feet.

"It's time to go, my friend!", Drake said.

"Did you get them?", Caleb asked.

"One shot each.", Drake said patting the tranquilizer pistol that was sitting in its hoster. "Worked like a charm."

"Good.", Caleb said as he sent a ball of energy into the air that exploded in a bright light.

Once the other Guardians and Regents saw this, they broke off from their fights with Fairy Tail to gather around Caleb and Drake. All but Matt who was still knocked out from Martin's arrow. Thankfully, Joel flew to him and picked hm up and flew to the others.

"What gives!?", Elfman questioned as Nigel shrunk back to normal and joined his friends.

"We have what we came for!", Caleb said as he opened a fold for Metamoor. "Later!"

"Lucy! Levy!", Cana shouted as she and the other ran to save their friends.

"We'll be taking your friends now.", Cornelia said as Nigel picked up Lucy and Eric picked up Levy who were too weak to fight back as they were being carried through the fold.

Or so they thought. Using the last of her strength, Lucy took her keys and...

"Taranee! Catch!", she shouted as she threw her pouch of Celestial Keys to Taranee who caught them before the fold closed.

"Those are Lucy's keys!", Lisanna said as Taranee held them.

"Why did she give them to me?", Taranee questioned.

"She didn't want them to get a hold of them.", Gray explained. "She entrusted them to you, Taranee."

"We have to go after them!", Natsu said. "No one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it!"

"You got that right!", Elfman said as he was his normal self.

"We have to let Master Makarov know what happened!", Cana replied.

"Not to mention Will, Angelo, and Erza.", Martin said.

"Then let's get going!", Natsu said.

"Wait a minute!", Andrew said looking around. "Where's Hay Lin!?"

"Last I saw, she was fighting Irma.", Lisanna said.

"Oh no!", Taranee said as something hit her. "She didn't! She wouldn't!"

"What is it, Taranee?", Martin asked.

"I think she turned invisible and followed Caleb and the others.", Taranee said.

"I wouldn't put it past her.", Andrew said.

"Think she'll be out?", Lisanna asked.

"I don't know.", Taranee said. "We can only hope she can get Lucy and Levy free and go into hiding long enough for us to find them once we get to Metamoor."

"Then let's head to Earth-land and gather our forces to save them.", Mira said as she took the fold crystal she had and opened a fold for Earth-land.

Everyone then headed through the fold to prepare for another fight. Meanwhile, on Metamoor, the Guardians and Regents took Lucy and Levy to a cell in the Infinite City Prison.

"Let us out of here!", Lucy demanded.

"Not until we find out what you want with Nerissa's jewel!", Caleb snapped.

"We had nothing to do with that!", Levy shouted.

"Yeah right!", Irma said. "Then why do you have Hay Lin and Taranee as a part of your guild!?"

"And how were you able to restore their powers?", Matt questioned.

"Why don't we ask one of them!", Elyon said as she turned around and fires a blast of energy that hit an invisible Hay Lin who screamed out in pain from the attack. "I knew I sensed a familiar presence."

"Why am i not surprised?", Cornelia questioned as Eric grabbed Hay Lin and dragged her to the cell Lucy and Levy were in.

Elyon the dropped the energy bars allowing Eric to toss Hay Lin in the cell. Lucy and Levy ran up to Hay Lin as Elyon raised the energy bars to the cell.

"You okay?", Levy asked as she and Lucy helped Hay Lin sit up.

"I've been better.", Hay Lin said with a weak smile. "Sorry my breakout attempt failed."

"At least you tried.", Lucy said with a grin.

"How touching.", Elyon said earning glares from the three girls. "But you know what? I'm going to make sure that you people from Fairy Tail don't try and steal the jewel or anything else from my kingdom! Tomorrow, I'm going to Earth-land and show your guild what happens to those that mess with me and my people!"

"And we'll be there with you, Your Majesty!", Caleb said as the other Guardians and Regents nodded.

"We didn't do anything!", Lucy said. "And you'll be sorry if you try to fight all of Fairy Tail!"

"Oh really?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah! Really!", Lucy said. "Fairy Tail won't lose to the likes of you all!"

"You know something? She's right.", Alchemy said. "Look how strong the ones we fought were. And I wouldn't be surprised if Vandom had her powers back as well."

"Than maybe we should find out what we're up against.", Irma said with a smirk as she looked at Lucy, Levy, and Hay Lin.

"And there's only one way to do that.", Matt said as he smirked under his mask.

"No!", Hay Lin said to herself knowing what they were going to do.

Back on Earth, the Vandoms along with Angelo and Makarov had just had dinner that Susan cooked and were telling stories about their past adventures.

"I can't believe you two did that!", Will said after hearing a story about her parents during their time in Fairy Tail.

"We were young and figured we could pull it off.", Tony said with a grin.

"I do miss those days.", Susan said as she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:47. "Wow! It's pretty late!"

"Whoa!", Angelo said seeing what time it was. "I wonder if the others are back in Hawaii."

"They probably are.", Will said. "Maybe we should head back."

"But I was hoping that you and Erza could spend the night.", Susan said.

"I don't see any problem with that.", Erza said.

"Neither do I.", Makarov said. "I mean you all are just getting to know each other after being apart for so long. So stay a few days and be a family."

"You can always join us in Hawaii in a few days.", Angelo said as he pulled out his fold crystal.

Will then got up and shared a kiss with Angelo.

"See you in a few days.", she said with a smile.

"In a few days.", Angelo said as a fold opened in the middle of the Living Room. "What the...", he questioned as Taranee came running through the fold.

"Taranee!?", Will questioned as she saw that her friend had been in a fight. "What happened?"

"Guardians... Regents... Attacked us in... Hawaii!", she said in between breaths. "Kidnapped... Levy and Lucy! Hay Lin followed them through a fold to try to rescue them!"

"Lucy and Levy have been kidnapped!?", Makarov questioned getting a nod from Taranee. "This has gone to far!", he snapped. "First, they accuse us of stealing and now they take two of my children! This has to end!"

"Then let us go rescue our friends!", Erza said ready for battle.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Angelo said.

"Let us come help, Master!", Tony requested.

"Yes!", Susan said. "Think of it as our return to Fairy Tail!"

"Really?", Will questioned. "I mean, I'm not sure it'll be safe for you two to jump back into the fray like this."

"Don't worry, Will.", Susan said. "We've done some training to get back in shape since you've been in college."

"We may not look it, but we still got it.", Tony said.

"Very well.", Makarov said. "Let us be off! This Meridian Kingdom may think they're hot stuff, but now they face the wrath of Fairy Tail!"

**A/N: Oh snap! It's on now! The Guardians and Regents have screwed the pooch! Elyon is about to see the true power of Fairy Tail. But why did Lucy give Taranee her Celestial Keys? find out in the next chapter. When Fairy Tail invades Meridian! It's on like Donkey Kong!**

**Please review.**


	15. The Truth Is Told

**Chapter Fourteen: _The Truth Is Told_**

On Earth-land, Tony and Susan were amazed at how the guild looked after being away from there for so long.

"This place has changed.", Tony said looking around.

"Well, we had to rebuild after certain events.", Makarov said with a grin.

"I see.", Susan said as William stood her. "So where are Macao and Wakaba?"

"Well, look who it is!", Macao said as he and Wakaba as they walked up to the group.

"Haven't seen you two in a while!", Wakaba said with his pipe in his mouth. "How are you two?"

"We're doing fine!", Tony said as he shook hands with Macao and Wakaba.

"It's good to see you two again!", Susan said as she hugged the two men.

"And who's this little guy!?", Macao asked looking at William.

"This is our son William.", Susan said introducing her son who hid behind his mother.

"High, little guy!", Macao said as he knelt down to face William.

"It's okay, son.", Tony said to his son. "These are our friends."

"Fwiends.", William said as he smiled at Macao.

"I see he takes after his father in the hair department.", Macao said with a grin as he patted Willaim on the head making the boy smile.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened to show Laxus and the Lightning Tribe along with Gajeel and Tiger Lily walking in.

"Laxus! Gajeel!", Makarov said. "What have you found out?"

"Plenty.", Laxus said. "Turns out that Gajeel had the same idea as we did and headed for one of the most dangerous pubs in the kingdom fo info."

"Turns out that both dark guilds were hired by someone who wanted the jewel in this Meridian Kingdom.", Freed Justine explained.

"How did you find this out?", Erza asked.

"We had to... get a little rough with the members of both guilds that were there.", Gajeel said with a smirk.

"But they were real talkative after they feared getting turned to stone.", Evergreen said with a smirk while fanning herself.

"So when do we go kick their butts for setting us up?", Bickslow asked. "My babies are itching for a fight!", he said as his wooden doll heads floated around him.

"They'll have to wait.", Makarov said. "Levy and Lucy have been taken by the Guardians and they allies."

"Oh really?", Gajeel questioned as he clenched his fist.

"I'm afraid so.", Makarov said. "One of our newest members followed them, but she may be in danger as well."

"Looks like we're going on a trip!", Laxus said.

"The sooner we rescue them the better.", Will said with a worried look on her face. "I don't want them to do what I think they'll do to Lucy and Levy."

"And what's that?", came a voice that followed by one of Lucy's keys glowing to have someone appear surprising Will and Taranee.

"Hey, Loke.", Natsu said to his fellow Fairy Tail member.

"Loke?", Taranee questioned.

"How are you? Why do you have Lucy's keys?", Loke asked Taranee.

"She threw them to me before she was taken away by the Guardians and Regents.", Taranee explained. "And my name is Taranee. Taranee Cook."

"It's true, Loke.", Mira said. "We figure that she didn't want you and the other Celestial Spirits to fall into enemy hands."

"I see.", Loke said when he noticed Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma. "Hello, ladies. You're as lovely as always.", he said with a smile.

"And you're ever the charmer, Loke.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile that Loke returned.

"And there is another reason Lucy gave you her keys, Taranee.", Halinor said as she walked up to her.

"Why?", Taranee said. "It's not like I can use them."

"Actually, you can.", Makarov said. "I did restore you powers from your days as the Fire Guardian after all."

"You were a Fire Guardian!?", Loke questioned.

"Y-Yes.", Taranee answered.

"Of course.", Loke said with a grin. "Smart thinking, Lucy."

"Huh?", Taranee questioned.

"You see, Taranee, during my days as a Guardian, the others and I came to Earth-land to help with a problem.", Halinor began to explain as she sat next to Taranee. "And during that time I met a Celestial Wizard. And it was during that time that I learned that i could use the keys like them."

"Really!?", Taranee questioned.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "And it was during that time that I met Loke.", she said with a smile.

"From what we've gathered, it was her mystical energies along with her telepathy that gave her the power to use Celestial Keys.", Loke explained. "Which means that you can do the same."

"So that's why Lucy gave them to me.", Taranee said looking down at the keys.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "When I first met her, I told her about how I could use the Celestial Keys."

"So when she was about to be taken away, she threw her keys to me figuring that I could use them and get them back to her when we rescued her and Levy.", Taranee said figuring things out.

"I proclaim you a Celestial Wizard now, Taranee Cook.", Loke said. "Use Lucy's keys wisely. And please return them to her."

"I will.", Taranee said to which Loke gave her a smile that she returned before he vanished. "Where did he go?"

"Back to the Celestial Plain.", Halinor said. "Probably to inform the other Celestial Spirits about what is going on."

"Oh.", Taranee said.

"That's nice and all, but I want to know what she meant by what might happen to Levy and Lucy.", Gajeel said looking at Will.

"What aren't you telling us, Will?", Erza asked her sister. "I can tell that it's bad by the look in your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Will turned to her fellow Fairy Tail members and...

"It's the reason Taranee, Hay Lin, and I quit being Guardians. And why Halinor left Kandrakar.", Will said getting a nod from Halinor. "A year and a half ago, Endarno who's a member of the council of Kandrakar came to us Guardians with an idea about how to handle those that were the worse of the worse. And boy did it take us for a loop!"

"We found out what Irma and Cornelia did through the telepathic link we had as Guardians.", Taranee added. "It's something you don't forget."

_**Flashback, about a year and a half ago...**_

"Can you repeat that again, Sir?", Will asked Endarno as she and her fellow Guardians stood the Chamber of the Aurameres with Endarno and Luba.

"Of course.", Endarno said. "As you all know, I was put in charge of all things that involve the Guardians through a vote of the Council of the Known Worlds. And I have a way to fight the evil forces without much loss of life."

"But the way you explained sounds so... eerie.", Hay LIn said with a shiver.

"Let me explain it one more time.", Endarno said. "The Earth Guardian will use her telekinesis to hold said villain in place while the Fire Guardian will use her telepathy to go into the mind of said villain and find what drives him to be the way he is. Once the Fire Guardians finds this, the Water Guardian can use her mind control to make said villain a new man. The Keeper will use the Heart to boost the powers of the fire and Water Guardians while the Air Guardian will be ready if the villain gets free and makes a run for it."

"What you're talking about sounds almost like a telepathic lobotomy.", Taranee said.

"In a way, yes.", Endarno said.

"But... What if we end up doing more harm than good?", Taranee questioned. "We did something like this once to someone who was going to destroy the moon of their world. But that was a fluke. We could end up messing the person up for life if we were to try that again."

"Perhaps.", Endarno said. "But the villain could do a lot more harm if left uncheck."

"Maybe so, but I'd rather capture the villain and have them locked up.", Will said.

"Besides. Some of the villains we captured only did bad because they were forced to.", Hay Lin said. "And they're living great lives now."

"And what about those that are evil by choice.", Endarno asked. "Just the other day you had to fight Phobos and his generals two generals, Cedric and Miranda who caused great damage to a town in the Meridian Kingdom. Do they not deserve the treatment I suggested."

"I think so.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Irma said.

"But what if something goes wrong and part of them that was good gets damaged?", Will questioned.

"As long as they're a new person is what matters.", Endarno said. "Things like this take time and practice."

"And who better to start this on than big bad Phobos?", Irma questioned. "I'm in."

"Me too.", Cornelia said. "I'm tired of Phobos and his crew finding ways to escape and doing harm to others, Will! What if he finds a way to Earth and attacks our families? What then, huh!?"

"But to go into someones mind and try to change them feels wrong.", Will said. "I'm sorry but I just can't stand behind this."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said.

"Same here.", Taranee said. "I'm sorry Endarno, but I just don't have it in me."

"I understand.", Endarno said. "I would not want to force you into doing something you are against.", he said as he opened a fold to Earth. "This will take you back to Earth. I wish you well."

"Thank you.", Will said as she, Taranee, and Hay Lin walked towards the fold. "You two coming?", she asked Irma and Cornelia.

"Actually, I feel like seeing Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Irma said. "We'll catch you guys later."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said giving both girls a smile that they returned before she went through the fold with Taranee and Will.

Once the fold closed, Irma and Cornelia's smile turned into an angry frown.

"Unbelievable!", Cornelia said. "They chickened out of it!"

"Part of me knew that Taranee and Hay-Hay wouldn't have the stomach for it! But I figured Will would agree to it and help convince Taranee and Hay Lin to go along with it.", Irma said.

"We were so close to doing this!", Cornelia said.

"And yet we still might be.", Endarno said. "We still have Queen Elyon. Not to mention the young Regent of Earth who hs been seeing the young queen for a time now."

"Yeah. They decided to keep it from Will since she and Matt broke up a few months ago.", Irma said with a grin.

"If Will only knew.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "But do you think Elyon would go along with the whole thing?"

"To save her kingdom from her brother and his forces, I would think so.", Endarno said as he opened a fold to Metamoor. "Speak with the young queen about it and see what she says."

"You can count on us, Endarno.", Irma said.

"Unlike three other Guardians.", Cornelia said.

"Do not lose hope for them yet.", Endarno said. "If we can get Queen Elyon to help us with this, and are successful with it, then maybe the other three Guardians will be willing to join us."

"I hope so.", Irma said.

"Same here.", Cornelia said as they went through the fold.

"As do I, young ones.", Endarno said as he closed the fold. "As do I."

On Metamoor, Cornelia and Irma told Elyon about Endarno's idea and to their surprise, she was with them all the way.

"Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?", Raythor asked the Meridian queen. "There is a chance that somethign could go wrong."

"Perhaps, Raythor. But my brother has caused nothing but pain and suffering for Meridian.", Elyon said. "It has to end."

"On that we all agree, Your Highness.", Raythor said. "I shall stand by your side in your choice.", he said with a bow.

"Thank you, Raythor.", Elyon said. "You are a good friend."

"So when are we doing this?", Caleb asked.

"I need time to prepare for this.", Elyon said. "Ms. Halinor has helped me develope my telepathy for a while now. Give me two days."

"No problem.", Cornelia said.

"But for now, let's kick back and relax.", Elyon said with a smile. "You can have the rest of the day off, Raythor.", she said before she left the Throne Room with Cornelia, Caleb, and Irma.

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Raythor said with a bow.

'I just hope that you are making the wise choice.', he thought to himself before he headed for his chamber to rest.

Back on Earth, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin were at the Silver Dragon and had told Yan Lin what happened on Kandrakar.

"So Endarno is trying to get you girls to go along with his idea.", Yan Lin said as she poured the girls some tea.

"Wait! He tried this with C.H.Y.K.N. too?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"Oh yeah.", Yan Lin said as she sat with the girls. "Of course we all said no to the idea."

"Even, Nerissa?", Will asked.

"Even, Nerissa.", Yan Lin said. "To think Endarno is still trying to make his idea real. Never saw that coming."

"Well, Corny and Irma were all for it.", Taranee said.

"Then it'll be up to you three to convince them to go against it.", Yan Lin said. "When one is willing, they can pull off anything."

"That doesn't sound good.", Hay Lin said before sipping some tea.

"No it doesn't.", Yan Lin said. "You three must stay strong in you decision. No matter what.", she said getting nods from the three girls before they continued to drink their tea.

Two days later, Elyon was ready to go ahead with what Endarno had suggested. She along with Raythor, Cornelia, Irma, Caleb, and Matt who was transformed like Cornelia and Irma who like their fellow Guardians could do so on their own now, were in the Infinite City Prison standing at Phobos' cell.

"Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?", Raythor asked Elyon. "This is your brother we're dealing with."

"I know, Raythor.", Elyon said as she raised her right hand to lower the energy bars to her brother's cell. "But if this works, Metamoor can have the peace it deserves. At least for the moment.", she said as she lowered her brother's energy bars.

"And what will you be trying, Dear sister?", Phobos said as he got to his feet.

"This!", Cornelia said as she used her telekinesis to hold Phobos in place. "On your knees, Phobos!", she demanded as she made the fallen prince drop to his knees.

"How DARE you, peasant!?", Phobos snapped as he glared at Cornelia. "You will pay for this, insult!"

"I don't think so!", Cornelia said with a smirk. "You're up, Elyon."

"Right.", Elyon said as she stepped up to her brother. "Sorry, brother. But you brought this on yourself.", she said as she placed her fingers on her brother's head.

"What are you doing!?", Phobos demanded to know.

"Stopping you from harming anyone ever again.", Elyon said as she began to search her brother's mind for the thing that made him tick.

Now you would think that with Phobos he'd have mental barriers up to protect his mind. But seeing as he wasn't good at telepathy, it didn't take Elyon long to find what made Phobos tick. But that didn't mean that the fallen prince wouldn't put up a fight.

"I found it!", Elyon said as she opened a link with Irma as well as give her a power boost with her powers. "Hurry, Irma! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

"On it!", Irma said as she began to use her mind control powers on Phobos. "Okay, Phobos! Here's the deal! From now on, you're going to be a good man! No more trying to take over Metamoor or the Known Worlds. Ever!", she commanded as she focused on Phobos' mind.

Phobos let out a terrible scream as he felt his mind being invaded and changed by Elyon and Irma. Seconds later, he stopped as his head dropped. Seeing this, Cornelia released him from her telekinetic hold letting him collapse on his cell.

"So... did it work?", Cornelia asked as Phobos suddenly got to his feet and sat on the bed in his cell.

"Let's find out.", Caleb said as he walked up to Phobos.

"Be careful.", Cornelia said.

As he stood before the man who caused so much pain and suffering for his people, Caleb didn't know what to do. I mean how can you be sure if someone like Phobos has truly been changed for the better. So Caleb did the one thing that came to mind.

"Who are you and what do you want to do with your life?", Caleb asked.

"Really?", Irma questioned not believing what Caleb just asked Phobos.

"My name is Prince Phobos Escanor.", Phobos said. "And I... Funny. There was a part of me that wanted to take over my world.", he said making the others gasp fearing they failed. "But now... I don't want to. I just want to live my life.", he said making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"Looks like it worked.", Irma said as Caleb walked out of the cell.

"But just to be sure...", Elyon said as she brought up the energy bars to her brothers cell. "I want to keep him here for a few days so he can watched. I don't want to take a chance of this being a trick."

"Good idea.", Raythor said. "One can never be too sure."

"One more thing.", Cornelia said. "Let's keep this between us."

"Yeah.", Matt said. "We don't have to tell Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin yet."

"That and we don't need to hear how much they're against what we're doing.", Cornelia added.

"Very well.", Elyon said as she turned to Cedric and Miranda's cells. "Now for them.", she said as she walked over to their cells with the others behind her.

"No!", Cedric yelled as Elyon and the others closed in on his cell. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!", he yelled as Elyon dropped the energy bars to his cell.

Miranda watched them, with wide eyes, do to Cedric what they did to Phobos and trembled in fear knowing she was next. A few days later Cornelia and Irma called Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin to the park so they could go to Kandrakar.

"What's going on?", Will asked. "Is there an emergency?"

"No.", Irma said with a smile.

"We just want to show you something in Kandrakar.", Cornelia said with a smile as well.

"Oooookay.", Will said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar. "Let's go.", she said as she went through the fold with Taranee and Hay Lin right behind her.

Irma and Cornelia looked at each other and smirked before they headed through the fold. Once through the fold the girls were standing in the grand hall of the Fortress of Infinity where they saw Elyon and Caleb.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said happy to see their friends.

"What brings you guys here?", Taranee asked.

"We just wanted to show you something.", Caleb said with a smile as Cornelia walked up to him while Irma stood next to Elyon.

"And that is?", Will asked.

"This!", Elyon said as they stepped aside to show Phobos sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Phobos!", Will said as she Taranee, and Hay Lin transformed ready to fight the fallen prince.

"Wait!", Elyon said. "There's nothing to worry about. He's different now."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, read my mind and find out.", Cornelia said to Taranee.

"Oooookay.", Taranee said not knowing what to think before she read Cornelia's mind and learned of what had happened. "You didn't!?"

"Sure did!", Cornelia said with a proud smile.

"What is it, Tara?", Will asked her friend.

Taranee then showed Will and Hay Lin what she saw in Cornelia's head and it shocked them. Will then looked at her friends not believing what they did. She along with Taranee and Hay Lin knew that their friends had crossed a line. A line that made things different from now on.

_**End Flashback**_

"To this day I still can't believe they did it.", Will said. "And who knows how many more they may have done this to."

"We can't let them do this to Hay Lin, Lucy, and Levy!", Andrew said. "We have to go rescue them!"

"And we will.", Makarov said. "But we must be prepared."

"Well, I'm prepared to kick butt!", Natsu said pounding his fist together. "When do we leave!?"

"Soon.", Makarov said. "Everyone go get what you need! We're going to have a fight on our hands."

Most of the guild went to get what they needed leaving Angelo, Taranee, and the Vandoms with Makarov and Mira.

"Mira. We have two former members of Fairy Tail to reinstate.", Makarov said with a smile.

"One stamping coming up!", Mira said as she brought out the Fairy Tail emblem stamp. "So who am I stamping?"

"My mother and father.", Erza said gesturing to Susan and Tony.

"First, your sister now your parents.", Mira said with a giggle. "This has been a big day for you, Erza!"

"Indeed it has.", Erza said with a smile.

"So where do you want your emblems and what color would you like them?", Mira asked Susan and Tony.

"I'd like mine here.", Susan said while pointing to her right shoulder. "And make mine silver."

"You can put mine here.", Tony said pointing to his back right shoulder. "And make mine red.", he said as he took his shirt off.

"You got it.", Mira said as she stamped Tony and Susan giving them their emblems.

Soon the other guild members returned ready to fight and rescue their captured members.

"Is everyone ready to go?", Makarov asked.

"YEAH!", everyone shouted when a fold opened.

Out of the fold came Angelo's cousins, Leonas and Sam Vanders with Kadma. Leonas was dressed in a pair of black pants with a dark green tank-top and black fingerless gloves while Sam was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Both, like Angelo, had a belt with different type of metals and gems. And Sam did not look to happy.

"Who took Lucy!?", Sam questioned.

"Easy, Sammy.", Angelo said. "We'll tell you what happened on the way."

"Wait!", Susan said. "What about William?"

"Allow us to watch him for you.", Joe said.

"We'll be watching Asuka for Alzack and Bisca.", Yan Lin said. "One more wouldn't hurt."

"Now you be good young man.", Tony said to his son as he handed him to Kadma.

"He's in good hands.", Kadma with a smile.

"I know.", Tony said returning the smile before he went to rejoin the others. "Now were ready."

"Then let' go!", Makarov said.

"Here you go, Will.", Angelo said as he handed her his fold crystal. "You know where this Metamoor is, so you open the way."

"Thanks.", Will said as she used the fold crystal to open a fold for Metamoor.

'Hang on guys! We're on our way!', Will thought to herself as she led the way through the fold to Metamoor. 'And no one there is going to stop us!'

**A/N: And that's why Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin quit being Guardians. Their former friends crossed a line that they didn't want to cross. And now With Tony and Susan back in Fairy Tail as well as Sam and Leonas there ready to the fight to save Hay Lin, Lucy, and Levy is about to go down! Who's going to fight who? And can Levy, Hay Lin, and Lucy be rescued in time? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	16. Fairy Tail Attacks!

**Chapter Fifteen: _Fairy Tail Attacks!_**

There Fairy Tail was, standing at the edge of the capital city of the Meridian Kingdom. They all looked from the city to the royal palace of one Queen Elyon Brown Escanor.

"So when do we go and save Lucy and the others?", Sam asked.

"We go now.", Makarov said. "The sooner the better."

"No problem there.", Will said. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Then let's go!", Natsu said as they all made their way to the palace.

"Finally.", Gajeel said. "I was about to go by myself.", he said as he headed towards the palace.

"What's his deal?", Taranee asked.

"Levy is his girlfriend.", Martin said as they made their way to the palace.

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said.

"No wonder he wants to get this over with.", Will said. "But you know, I never thought I'd wearing armour. It feels kind of comfortable."

"You should see the other types of armors I have.", Erza said. "Some may even go well with you and your friends."

"Cool!", Will said as they continued their way to the palace.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room of the palace, Alchemy and Elyon were trying to open some kind of telepathic link inside the minds of Hay Lin, Levy, and Lucy who were chained up by their wrist and ankles. But those girls weren't going to let them just invade their minds. They were putting up one heck of a fight! Soon Elyon and Alchemy had to take a break from what they were doing.

"Geez!", Alchemy said while wiping some sweat from her forehead. "I figured that Hay Lin would be a problem. But the other two are just as tough!"

"Well so much for getting in their heads.", Cornelia said. "We could have used them to help us."

"I can't wait to go and kick those loser's butts!", Irma said with a smirk. "Those Fairy Tail dorks are going down!", she said before she heard some laughter from Lucy and Levy.

"And what's so funny?", Matt questioned.

"You all are.", Levy said. "Do you really think that Fairy Tail is going to just wait for you to come to them?", she questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah right.", Lucy said with a smirk of her own. "Trust me when I say that they're probably on their way here right now to rescue us."

"And you know that Will and Taranee will bring them here.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Let them try!", Eric said. "We'll kick their butts!"

"And I have a whole army to fight them!", Elyon said proudly.

"So let them come!", Caleb said. "They don't stand a chance!"

"Suit yourself.", Lucy said. "We tried to warn you."

"We don't need your warning!", Joel said as he stood by his girlfriend, Wanda.

"We'll crush them all and show them what happens when you try mess with the Guardians and Regents!", Wanda said.

"Boy! I wish they would try something stupid!", Nigel said. "I'd have my rematch against that Elfman guy!"

Suddenly, there was pounding sound coming from the doors of the palace walls. Elyon along with the Guardians and Regents ran out onto the balcony to see large groups of soldiers standing at the ready to fight whatever was coming through the doors.

"What the heck?", Matt questioned as the pounding got louder.

"They're heeeeeeeere!", Lucy said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the doors to the palace gate flew open to show Elfman in his beast form with the members of Fairy Tail ready to fight to save their friends.

"Oh snap!", Wanda said as she and the others saw how many members of Fairy Tail there were.

"Meridian! Fairy Tail has come a knocking!", Makarov shouted.

"Let's rumble!", Gajeel said as all of Fairy Tail went on the attack.

"Party time!", Natsu said as he jumped at a group of soldiers.

Seeing this, Elyon knew she needed more soldiers to fight off these invaders.

"Summon more soldiers, Raythor!", Elyon ordered. "Get as many as you can!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!", Raythor said as he reached for the ram's horn he had at he side and blew it sending out an alert to all the soldiers in the palace.

"Let's get down there!", Caleb said as he and his fellow Guardians flew into action.

"Let's go, guys!", Matt said to his fellow Regents who followed Matt into the battle.

Nigel jumped from the balcony and began to grow larger and landed safely to the ground while Eric used his speed to run down the walls of the palace to join the fight. As for Elyon and Raythor, the Meridian queen formed an energy bubble around Raythor and sent him to the battle while she stayed in the Throne Room to keep an eye on Hay Lin, Levy, and Lucy.

"Let your friends try and get in my palace.", Elyon said as she sat on her throne. "They'll be defeated!"

"Fat chance!", Levy said. "You're the one going down!"

"We shall see.", Elyon said as she sat on her throne waiting for whoever was coming.

Outside the palace, Fairy Tail was kicking butt! Elfman and Nigel were going at it while Mira was fighting Matt and Lisanna was fighting some soldiers with Cana. Dory had called up some vines to ho;d some soldiers at bay while Jet used his speed to knock them out with some combos. Alzack, Bisca, and Martin were taking down some soldiers from a distance with their firearms that fired powerful stun shots. As for Makarov, he calmly mzade his way to the palace doors when the giant Gargoyle stood in his way. The beast looked down at Makarov and let out a mighty roar thinking it would scare the elderly man.

"You foolish beast.", Makarov said as he grew to some feet bigger that Gargoyle surprising the cre ture.

Makarov then picked up Gargoyle and tossed him over the palace gates. He then shrunk back to normal and headed inside the palace.

"Did you see that!?", Alchemy asked in surprise. "That old man grew bigger than Gargoyle!"

"I seen it and still don't believe it!", Cornelia said. "But he's no match for Elyon! Let's focus on the fight!"

"Right", Alchemy said as they both flew down towards the fight at hand.

"Let's see if you can take this!", Caleb said to Laxus as he fired a thing of lightning at him.

Seeing the lightning coming, Laxus stood there and took in the lightning bolt with great pleasure surprising Caleb.

"Thanks!", Laxus said before wiping his mouth. "That hit the spot! Now it's my turn!", he said as he got ready to do his attack. "Lightning Dragon Breath!", he shouted as he unleashed his attack at Caleb who didn't see it coming.

Caleb let out a painful scream as he was sent flying from Laxus's attack.

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried out as she watched Caleb crash against the palace wall.

"I'm not finish!", Caleb said as he got to his feet.

"Good!", Laxus said as he cracked his knuckles and neck. "Cause I'm just getting started!", he said as the two charged at each other.

"Where is he!?", Alchemy questioned as she searched the battle for Natsu. "There he is!", she said as she spotted him. "If Caleb is willing to face one who feeds off his power, then so can I!", she said as she flew towards Natsu.

As for Natsu, he was beating up some soldiers when Alchemy landed in front of him.

"Hey you!?", Alchemy shouted as she threw a fireball at Natsu who caught it in his mouth. "You like that!?"

"Oh yeah!", Natsu said with a smirk. "Give me another!"

"Oh! I'll give you more than that!", Alchemy said as she coated herself on fire. "I'll give you a lot more!", she snapped as she flew at Natsu.

"Oh wow!", Natsu said as Alchemy flew at him. "This is going to be so good!"

Once close enough, Alchemy threw a blazing punch at Natsu that he caught surprising Alchemy.

"No wat!", Alchemy said as she just hovered there. "There's no way you should be able to stop that!"

"Think again!", Natsu said as he sucked up the fire that surrounded Alchemy leaving her with no protection. "Boy was that good!", he said as he let Alchemy's hand go.

"W-W-W-What are you!?", Alchemy questioned as she backed away from Natsu.

"Hungry for more!", Natsu said with a smile scaring the Fire Guardian as she flew away. "Aw, come on! Give me more!", he said as he flew after Alchemy as he had fire shooting from his feet.

"Let's see what you got speedy!", Gray said to Eric as he came running at him.

"You asked for it!", Eric said as he picked up the speed.

"Yes, I did.", Gray said with a smirk as Eric closed in on him.

Gray then made a sheet of ice that Eric easily slipped on and went sliding into the palace gate wall.

"Ow!", Eric moaned before falling on his back out cold.

"That's one down.", Gray said before running off to fight more soldiers.

A for Joel, he saw Martin, Alzack, and Bisca taking down soldiers from a distance with their firearms that fired powerful stun shots.

"Let's do this!", Joel said as he began firing energy blast at them.

"What the...!?", Alzack questioned as he was almost hit by one of Joel's attacks. "What is that?", he questioned as he looked up at Joel.

"Trouble.", Martin said as he used his re-equip skill to switch his sniper rifle for a cross-bow with a quiver of arrows at his side.

Martin them took a yellow arrow from his quiver and set it in his crossbow.

"Take this!", Martin said as he fired the arrow.

"Yeah right!", Joel said as he easily dodged the arrow. "You missed!"

"Think again!", Martin said as the arrow quickly turned around and hit Joel in the back.

"Ahhhh!", Joel yelled as he went crashing to the ground.

"Ye-haw!", Bisca said while slapping her knee. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks! But it's not over yet!", Martin said as Joel got to his feet.

"You'll pay for that, Tubbs!", Joel said as his fist glowed with energy.

"Bring it on!", Martin said as he switched out his bow and arrows for a set of hand guns.

"We got your back!", Alzack said as he and Bisca jumped to his sides.

"I'll take all three of you down.", Joel said as he flew at the three gunners.

"Give it your best shot!", Bisca said as they charged at Joel.

Now in another part of the battlefield, Angelo, Leonas, and Sam were kicking butt left and right. As they were defeating soldiers, Angelo noticed how Sam was fighting with more anger than focus.

"Take it easy, Sam!", Angelo said to his young cousin. "We'll get to Lucy in time! But you have to remember that these soldiers are misguided."

"I'll take it easy when Lucy is safe!", Sam said as he hit three soldiers with a jumping roundhouse kick.

"Stay calm, little brother!", Leonas said. "Do you want to kill one of these guys by accident!?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam remembered his teachings from his parents and grandparents. He knew he had to calm down and not go overboard. He then began to fight like he should and not hurt the soldiers too much. Seeing this, Leonas and Angelo looked at each other and smiled knowing Sam was going to be okay. Suddenly, Wanda landed in front of the three of them.

"Three Vanders for the price of one.", Wanda said with a smirk.

"Sam! Angelo! Go!", Leonas said. "I got this!"

"You sure?", Sam asked his older brother.

"Yeah.", Leonas said as a smirk grew on his face. "I always wondered if I could go toe to toe with a Guardian. Looks like I'm about to find out."

"Good luck!", Angelo said as they headed for the palace.

"Let's see what you got!", Wanda said as she sent blades of air at Leonas who dodged all but one.

"Not bad.", Leonas said.

"I get better.", Wanda said with a smirk.

"So do I!", Leonas said as he grabbed a silver bar and a amethyst from his belt. "Elemental Armour! Silver & amethyst!", he shouted as he glowed with energy.

Wanda watched as Leonas was suddenly coated in silver from the bar of silver he had. At first it looked like he was frozen in the silver. But then the coating began to take shape around Leonas. When it was done, Leonas was now covered from head to toe in armour that was silver and amethyst gem. Think Frieza's Final Form from Dragon Ball Z, minus the tail, where the white is the silver and the purple is the amethyst gem. Anyway, Wanda couldn't help but stare at Leonas and his armour.

"Shall we begin?", Leonas asked before he charged at Wanda at great speed elbowing her in the stomach.

"Ow!", Wanda grunted as she held her stomach. "You're going to pay for that!", she said as she took to the air. "To bad you can't fly!"

"Wanna bet?", Leonas said before using his re-equip skill.

As he did this, a pair of leather boots with wings imprinted on the side appeared on his feet. Leonas then took to the air after Wanda who was more than surprised.

"What the...!?", Wanda questioned as Leonas closed in on her.

"Flight boots!", Leonas said. "Good for those long trips and fighting those that can fly. Now where were we?"

As for Angelo and Sam, they were heading for the door of the palace, they found that reunited Vandom family were dealing with a bunch of soldiers that were blocking their way. All four were dressed in the Heart Kruez Armor only Tony's had blue pants instead of a skirt.

"How many of these soldiers are there!?", Erza questioned as she sent three of the flying with the swing of her sword against the soldiers' blades.

"A lot!", Will said as she hit some soldiers with a wave of energy. "They may not look it, but they're tough!"

"I can see that!", Susan said as she dropped three of them with a sweep kick.

"This is one was to get the juices flowing!", Tony said as he picked up one soldier and threw him at five others knocking them all down.

"Nice to see the family having fun!", Angelo said as he flipped a soldier. "But we have to get inside the palace! Master Makarov is already inside!"

"We know!", Susan said. "But when we got here, all these soldiers came running out!"

"That's it!", Erza said after unppercutting a soldier. "We're going to get inside that palace!"

Erza then used her re-equip skill to change from her Heart Kruez Armor to her Heaven's Wheel Armor surprising the soldiers.

"Whoa!", Will said. "I've got to learn to do that!"

"I see you have the Heaven's Wheel Armor.", Susan said proud of her daughter.

"Very impressive.", Tony said. "Mind of we join you?"

Susan and Tony then used their re-equip skill to change from their Heart Kruez Armor to their own Heaven's Wheel Armor, except that Tony's armor white pants instead of the skirt and his whole chest and stomach was covered by a shirt.

"Now that's awesome!", Sam said seeing three of the Vandoms in the same kind of armor.

"Yeah!", Will said wishing that she had the same armor. "I so have to get some armor!"

"Watch this, kids.", Tony said to Will and Erza as he and Susan made a mad dash at the soldiers and sent them flying making a path to the palace doors.

"Wow!", Will said amazed at how powerful her parent were. "Nice moves!"

"Thank you.", Susan said as two figures came out of the palace.

They were Raythor and Drake with swords at the ready.

"That's as far as you go!", Raythor said holding his two long swords.

"We will defend this palace with our lives!", Drake said with his two long swords at the ready.

"Susan and I will take care of these two!", Tony said to the four teens. "You four go and save your friends!"

"But...", Will and Erza said.

"No buts! Go!", Susan said as she ran at Drake and Tony ran at Raythor.

The four warriors' weapons clashed as they fought against each other.

"You're a strong one.", Raythor said as he and Tony clashed swords.

"I was thinking the same about you.", Tony said to Raythor as both men smirked at each other.

Seeing that Tony and Susan were alright, Will, Erza, Angelo, and Sam headed inside the palace. Seeing this, Irma flew at them in an attempt to stop them.

"Oh no you don't!", Irma snapped as she got closer.

But suddenly, a large thing of water blocked her path. Surprised by this, Irma stopped and flew backwards a bit.

"So! One of you Fairy Tail chumps can control water!", Irma said with a smirk. "Well, let's see how you deal with my power over water!", she said as she tried to move the water out of her way only to fail at it. "What the heck!?", she questioned as she tried again only to fail. "Hey! What gives!?"

It was then that some of the water came out of the wall of water and took the form of Juvia who glared at Irma.

"Who the heck are you?", Irma asked as she landed a few feet in front of Juvia.

"I am Juvia Lockser.", Juvia said introducing herself. "And you took my friends!"

"Aw, poor baby.", Irma said in a teasing tone. "You gonna cry?"

"No! I'm going to fight you and give my fellow guild members the time they need to rescue our friends.", Juvia said.

"Including Hay Lin?", Irma questioned. "You hardly know her and yet you act like she's so important to you."

"Because she is!", Juvia said glaring at Irma surprising her before she fired a blast of water from her water wall. "She was very nice to me when we first met! She's a nice and kind-hearted person! And yet you go and treat her the way you did when you destroyed her art!", she snapped making Irma step back in surprise. "Yes! She told me about what you and her former love did! You both should be ashamed of your actions! And if fighting you will help in her rescue, then I will fight you!"

"Bring it on then, girl!", Irma said as she called up some water and fired it at Juvia only for Juvia to counter it with a stream of water of her own.

"As you wish!", Juvia said as she sent some water tentacles at Irma.

Once in the palace, Will led the way to the Throne Room, where she knew Elyon had Hay Lin, Lucy, and Levy. But suddenly two figures were standing in their way.

"Vathek!? Aldern!?", Will questioned.

"Please, Will. We wish not to fight you.", Aldern said. "But we will if we have to.", he said as he readied his battle-axe.

"Then release our friends!", Will said. "We'll leave without any problems."

"I'm sorry. But Queen Elyon still has some questions for them.", Vathek said as he readied the weapon he had for many years.

"Then I guess we have to fight!", Erza said as she readied her weapons.

Just then the wall to the palace busted open to show, Natsu and Gajeel walking through the newly formed hole.

"Look at what we have here.", Gajeel said. "A green one and a blue one. Which one do you want, Salamander?"

"I'll take on the green one.", Natsu said. "He looks like a good fighter."

"Then I guess it's you and me, blue boy.", Gajeel said with a smirk before looking at Sam. "Sam! Go save Lucy and Levy! Make sure they're safe!"

"You got it!", Sam said getting a nod from Gajeel.

"Be careful you two!", Erza said to Natsu and Gajeel. "They look strong!", she said before she went on ahead with Will, Angelo, and Sam.

"Good!", Natsu said. "The tougher the better."

"Let's go, big blue!", Gajeel said as he dashed at Vathek.

Both men's fist collided sending out a powerful shockwave. As for Aldern and Natsu, Natsu ran at Aldern ready to deliver a punch when Aldern sent a blast of ice at him.

"Whoa!", Natsu said as he jumped away from the attack. "Nice trick!"

"Thanks!", Aldern said. "It's something I learned over the years.", he said as he formed some ice over his fist.

"You remind me of a guy I know.", Natsu said. "You two would probably get along.", he said as the two warriors changed at each other.

As Will and the others continued their way down the hall when Taranee teleported in front of them.

"Hey, guys!", Taranee said as she began to run with them. "Figured that I'd join you!"

"Welcome to the party!", Angelo said. "Uh-oh!", he said as he noticed someone standing in their way.

"Tynar!?", Taranee questioned as she recognized the kind yet strong soldier standing before them.

"I'm sorry.", Tynar said as he took a fighting stance with his spear. "But I can not let you pass."

"We out number you five to one!", Sam said. "You will lose this fight."

"Then I will go down defending my queen!", Tynar said as Angelo stepped forward.

"Angelo?", Will questioned.

"You guys go on ahead.", Angelo said. "I'll fight him."

"Are you sure?", Sam asked. "Cause he does look tough."

"I got this, cousin.", Angelo said. "Besides. Don't you have a girlfriend to save? As well as our cousin-in-law?", he asked Sam with a smirk that Sam returned.

"You better survive this!", Sam said.

"Don't I always?", Angelo asked as Will walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be careful.", Will said before she ran on with Taranee, Erza, and Sam.

"So now it's just you and me.", Angelo said as he used his re-equip skill to call forth a spear of his own. "Shall we?"

"If you insist.", Tynar said as the two warriors dashed at each other.

"You know what they're doing right?", Tarane asked Will as they continued their way to the Throne Room.

"Yeah!", Will said. "They're separating us as best they can."

"So, we should expect someone or something else to show up?", Sam asked.

Suddenly, they came face to face with a wall of sand blocking their path.

"Yep.", Will and Taranee said knowing what was blocking their way.

"What is this?", Erza questioned.

"This would be Sandpit.", Will said. "Once an enemy turned good."

"And now he's in our way.", Sam figured.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she formed a fireball in each hand. "When I make an opening, you all make a run for it."

"Taranee, no!", Will said.

"Sorry, Will. But we have no choice.", Taranee said. "Our friends need us. And I can handle myself."

"Never doubted it.", Will said with a smile that Taranee returned.

"Besides. I'm not alone.", Taranee said. "I have some friends that I can call on.", she said gesturing to the Celestial Keys.

"Good luck, Taranee.", Will said.

"You too.", Taranee said as she threw her fireballs at the sandwall that was Sandpit.

It was then the sand wall made an opening to avoid the fireballs. Seeing their chance, Will, Erza, and Sam made a run for it and ran through the opening Taranee had made for them.

"Okay, Sandpit! You might as well change back!", Taranee said.

It was then that Sandpit transformed to its humanoid form ready to fight Taranee.

"I wish not to fight you, Sandpit.", Taranee said as she lit her fist on fire. "But if it buys my friends the time they need to rescue Hay Lin and the others then so be it!", she said as she dashed at Sandpit.

"Will Taranee be okay?", Sam asked as he ran along with Will and Erza down the halls of the palace.

"She'll be fine!", Will said. "We've been through a lot worse during our time as Guardians. She'll be catching up with us in no time!"

"Let's just hope that we don't run into anything else.", Erza said as they continued their way down the hall.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the floor a few feet in front of them causing them to stop running as Caleb and Cornelia slowly landed in front of them.

"And where do you think you three are going?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"Last I saw you were fighting Laxus.", Erza said. "Don't tell me that you beat him."

"No. We were still going at it when Cornelia contacted me telepathiclly and told me that some of you were in the palace.", Caleb explained. "So I teleported here with Cornelia to stop you. If I'm right, that Laxus guy is fighting some squads of soldiers."

"Then I feel for your soldiers.", Erza said with a smirk.

"Say what you want! But you Fairy Tail fools are going down!", Cornelia said as used her powers over earth to bust a hole in the palace wall to show the Royal Garden. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Seeing this, Erza and Will nodded to each knowing what they had to do.

"Go on ahead, Sam.", Erza said. "We'll take them on while you go catch up with Master Makarov."

"For real?", Sam questioned. "I mean the three of us can take them."

"Thanks, but no.", Will said. "Makarov may need some help against Elyon. Besides. Unlike us, you have a girlfriend and a cousin to save along with Levy. So get going!"

"Fine.", Sam said giving in. "But you two better survive this!", he said while running on to the Throne Room!"

"Boy is he in for a surprise when he meets Elyon.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Oh well. Sucks to be him."

"As for you two, well let's just say that you two aren't so lucky either.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"That's what I missed about you, Caleb.", Will said to the current Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. "That cocky mouth of yours."

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your butt!", Caleb said.

"Oh let me fight her, Baby!", Cornelia pleaded with Caleb. "It's been a long time coming!", she said as she glared at Will who returned the glare.

"I'm right here, Corny.", Will said with a smirk. "Ready, willing, and able to kick your spoiled butt!"

"Oh I've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time, Will-helmiiiiiina.", Cornelia teased getting a growl from Will.

"Wilhelmina, huh?", Erza questioned.

"Don't you start, too.", Will said to her sister.

"Enough talk! Let's do this!", Caleb said before Cornelia used her telekinesis to send Will and Erza flying through the hole in the wall that led to the Royal Garden.

Both girls landed gracefully as Caleb and Cornelia flew into the garden. Both ready to fight.

"Now let's make this area a better battle ground.", Cornelia said as she shot a beam of green energy into the ground.

Once she did this, the ground beneath them started to rumble as vines and tees started to grow from the ground and stone walkway. But these weren't normal trees and vines that were growing. The trees that were growing were large and thick while some of the thick vines had buds that grew into large Venus Fly Traps. Will and Erza had to jump from branch to growing branch to keep from getting crushed by some of the growing vines and trees. When all was said and done, Will and Erza were standing on a large branch in what looked like a giant tree.

"This reminds me of the area I fought Azuma in.", Erza said looking around the area.

"Who?", Will questioned.

"I'll tell you later.", Erza said as Cornelia and Caleb flew towards them and landed on another branch.

"Now things are a lot more interesting.", Caleb said. "Now we can begin!"

"By the way, Will, nice armor.", Cornelia said talking about the Heart Kruez Amor she had on.

"Thanks!", Will said taking a fighting position with the sword she had. "My sister gave it to me!", she said with a smirk.

"Sister!?", Cornelia and Caleb questioned.

"That's right. Her sister.", Erza said as she walked up to Will. "And I have something else for you, too."

"What's that?", Will asked Erza.

"This.", Erza said as she touched the breastplate of Will's armor. "Something that should go well with your powers."

Erza then used her re-equip skill to replace Will's Heart Kruez Amor with a thing of Lightning Empress Amor with it's weapon.

"This is the Lightning Empress Amor. It should go well with your powers of quintessence.", Erza explained.

"Wow!", Will said as she looked down at her new armor. "I can feel how it goes well with my powers! Thanks, Erza!"

"What are sisters for?", Erza said as she used her re-equip powers to switch from her Heaven's Wheel Armor to her Black Wing Armor.

"Wow!", Will said amazed at what her sister had on. "I so got to get more amor. But for now, let's end this point;ess fight!", she said as she and her sister took their fighting stances ready to fight Cornelia and Caleb.

"To think that we'll be taking down not one but two Vandoms.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "This is a good day."

"You talk as if you already won.", Erza said. "That is your first mistake. One that shall cost you!", she said as she flew towards Caleb and Will went at Cornelia.

"Let's see how much it'll cost us!", Caleb snapped as he and Cornelia flew at the two Vandom girls. "Cause in the end only one side will be left standing!"

All four of them let out a battle cry as their battle began. As for Sam, he was running through the halls of the palace hoping to catch up with Makarov.

"Hang on girls!", Sam said as he continued to run. "I'm on my way!"

**A/N: Well, the battles are raging on! But how will it all turn out? Fairy Tail? Meridian? Or will it all end in a stalemate? Who knows? All I know is that it will end. And it may not be the way you think. Find out what happens in the next chapter or two.**

**Please review.**


	17. The Battles Rage On

**Chapter Sixteen: _The Battles Rage On_**

As Sam ran down the halls of the palace, he kept an eye out for Makarov hoping to find and join him.

"Where is he?", Sam asked himslef when he finally saw Makarov walking ahead of him. "Finally! Master Makarov!"

"Hmmmm...?", Makarov questioned as he turned to Sam Vanders running towards him. "Sam? What ae you doing here, son?"

"I'm here to help rescue the girls.", Sam said. "The others are fighting battles with some other warriors."

"I see.", Makarov said as he was able to sense the battles that were taking place in and out of the palace. "Very well then, let us move forward and rescue the girls."

"Yes, Sir.", Sam said as they continued towards the Throne Room. "I just hope that this Queen Elyon isn't as powerful as I fear she is."

"Oh she's powerful alright.", Makarov said. "She is the Heart of this world after all."

"Well, that's just great.", Sam said. "Do we ever catch a break?"

"Not in our line of work, lad.", Makarov said with a grin. "You just roll with the punches and hope you come out of it in one piece."

"Well, here's hoping.", Sam said as they made their way trough the palace.

Outside the palace, many fights were being waged. One of these fights was the one with Martin, Alzack, and Bisca against Joel Wright who was one of Earth's Regents. It was a major fire fight withthe shots that were fired between both sides. But Joel had something of an advantage seeing as he could fly and was able to dodge the shots fired by the three Fairy Tail members.

"Give it up you three!", Joel demanded as he dodged one of Bisca's shots followed by one of Martin's. "I'm way to fast for you! Plus, my shots are far more powerful!", he gloated as he fires a powerful energy blast from his hands that the trio was able to dodge followed by Alzack shot at Joel almost clipping his right wing.

"Blast it!", Alzack said as he gripped his gun tighter. "Almost got him!"

"He's fast!", Martin said. "But there has to be a way to get him!"

"But how?", Bisca questioned when a thought came to her. "I got it!", she said as she snapped her fingers. "We need to lure him down and stun him some how!"

"I got a way to stun him good!", Martin said as he used his re-epuip skill to summon a leather glove, on his right hand, with a metal top that had a yellow gem in it. "I got this shock glove a while back. This should knock him out cold!"

"Me and Bisca can herd him to you.", Alzack said as he and Bisca got ready to do their thing.

As for Joel he was ready to do another run at the trio when he saw them all go in different directions.

"What are they up to?", Joel questioned. "No worries. I'll just take them down oe at a time.", he said with a smirk as he dove at Bisca. "Ladies first!"

"My aren't we the gentleman!", Bisca said as she re-epuiped a set of tommy guys and began to fire at Joel who dodged the line of fire.

"Nice try!", Joel said. "But I'm just to fast for... Whoa!", he shouted as he dodged a shot from another direction. "What the heck!?"

Joel turned to see Alzack with two pistols firing at him from a good distance.

"So that's your game, huh?", Joel questioned as he fired an energy blast at Alzack who dodged it only for Bisca to fire her tommy guns at him. "Crap!", he said as he tried to dodge her shots only to get his left wing clipped by one of Alzack's shots causing him land. "Why you...!", he snapped as he held his arms out and fired a shot at the husband and wife.

"Ah!", Bisca screamed as the shot hit the ground in front of her knocking her back.

"Bisca! Argh!", Alzack yelled as the other shot did the same to him.

"Ha!", Joel gloated with a smirk. "What are you going to do now!?"

"How about...", came Martin voice as he came running at Joel with his shock glove ready to do it's job. "This!?", he shouted as he punched Joel in the chest shocking the Regent as he was brought down by the attack.

But Martin didn't stop there! He came down on Joel with the glove shocking him enough so that he let out a painful scream before blacking out.

"Phew!", Martin said as he stepped beack from the unconscious Regent. "Sorry, Joel. But you left me no choice.", he said as Bisca and Alzack walked up to him.

"How long will he be out?", Alzack asked.

"Hopefully, long enough for any of the others to rescue the girls.", Bisca said.

"Well just to play it safe...", Alzack said as he pulled out some cuffs and put them on Joel. "These should keep his powers at bay. I hope."

"Well, let's drag him out of the way before he gets more hurt than he already is.", Martin said as he and Alzack picked him up by his underarms and dragged him to a safe spot with Bisca walking behind him with her tommy guns at the ready just in case Joel were to wake up and try to get away.

Back in the palace, Natsu and Aldern exchanged punches and kicks, both seemingly equal. Aldern's fists were covered with ice while Natsu's fists were covered in fire. After a few more exchanges they jumped apart from each other, grinning at their opponent.

"You're good.", Aldern said.

"Thanks.", Natsu replied with a smirk. "I've had enough practice in the past."

"Then it's a good thing I've been training!", Aldern said, creating an ice sword.

Natsu's grin widened.

"That's good.", he said before rushing right at Aldern. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Aldern slashed at him, but Natsu dodged in time. He then proceeded to grab Aldern by his shoulders, flinging him into a wall while the fire of his hands burned Aldern. As Natsu looked at where he'd flung Aldern, he found he'd been throwing him right at Gajeel, who'd been busy grinning and dodging Vathek's attacks, had not noticed the flying Galhot. Aldern crashed right into him, sending both into the wall. Vathek looked confused at how his opponent got knocked away by his companion. Gajeel pushed Aldern off of him and glared at Natsu.

"What are you planning to do, Salamander?", he growled. "Can't you aim?"

"My aiming is just fine, bolt head!", Natsu retorted.

"Are you looking for a fight?", Gajeel returned, as the two head butted and glared at each other.

Vathek went to help Aldern up and together they looked at their opponents.

"Uhm What should we do?", Aldern asked unsure.

"SHUT UP WHILE WE'RE ARGUING!", both Natsu and Gajeel answered, launching a punch at the two of them.

Aldern and Vathek reacted quickly. Aldern created a wall of ice while Vathek stood right behind it, his iron club raised to block any attack that got through the wall. The two Dragon Slayers indeed managed to punch through the wall, but were blocked by Vathek's amazing strength. With a strong push, Vathek managed to launch Gajeel and Natsu away, but the two made a back flip and landed easily, both wearing a grin.

"Whoa! The blue guy is pretty strong!", Natsu said. "Fight me!"

"He's my prey, Salamander.", Gajeel returned with a scowl.

"Then you can have mine.", Natsu answered simply. "I can fight an ice user any time!"

It looked like the two Dragon Slayers were planning to go at it again, when a large ice ball forced them to separate. They looked to find both Aldern and Vathek ready for action.

"How about we knock you down instead?", Aldern said, creating a sword of ice.

"Sounds fun to me.", Gajeel replied, cracking his neck and fists before he and Natsu jumped in.

Now in the newly changed Royal Garden, Will and Erza were engaging in their fight with Caleb and Cornelia.

"You're good!", Caleb said to Erza as they clashed blades letting off a wave of energy.

"I must admit, so are you.", Erza said as they pushed away from each other while hovering in the air. "So what makes you think that Fairy Tail was behind the so-called theft of this jewel I've heard about?"

"Where do I begin?", Caleb questioned as he flew at Erza ready to strike. "First there's the fact of the whoever did it came from your world!", he said as he and Erza clashed swords. "Then there's the part of the emblem that matches part of yours!", he said as they began to push against each other both trying to gain the upperhand. "And finally, only you members of Fairy Tail can travel between worlds!"

"All good points.", Erza said as she and Caleb continued to push against each other. "But that emblem part that you have drawn belong to one of two Dark Guilds that were hired by someone to go after that jewel of yours.", Erza said as she began to push against Caleb. "Guilds that we shall deal with when this is over. Second, yes, we Fairy Tail members can travel between worlds. But that doesn't mean that someone from another world could have came to our world and hired the two dark guilds to do what he wanted them to do.", Erza said as she was forcing a surprised Caleb back. "And finally, how dare you Guardians, of all people, take three of our members without proper reason!?", Erza snapped as she sent Caleb flying away from her with a slashing motion.

"Argh!", Caleb yelled as he crashed into part of the palace walls leaving a huge crack before falling onto one of the huge branches that Cornelia had grown earlier.

But that didn't stop the seasoned warrior as he got to his feet and flew at Erza ready to continue their fight. A smirk grew on Erza's face a she flew at Caleb ready to continue as well.

'This may be fun after all.', she thought to herself as their weapons clashed.

'Finally! Another powerful opponent!', Caleb thought to himself as he and Erza clashed blades.

As for Will and Cornelia, the two were going at it with all they had as well. Will with the spear that came with the armor her sister gave her to use and Cornelia with the ribbon she was given that she could make form something close to a spear and fight with it.

"So it looks like you've gotten stronger after all, Will.", Cornelia said as she hovered above the former Guardian. "To bad you can't fly!", she said with a smirk.

"True.", Will said before she jumped up and off of a nearby branch at Cornelia and hitting her with a roundhouse kick to the chest. "But I've learned to improvise, Corny!", she said as she sent the Earth Guardian crashing against another huge branch and falling onto another one.

Cornelia slowly got to her feet glaring at Will, who was ready to fight on.

"You'll pay for that!", Cornelia snapped as she sent a powerful telekinetic wave at Will sending her crashing against a branch yet Cornelia used her powers to hold Will up against the branch.

"How the mighty have fallen!", Cornelia bragged as she continued to hold Will up against the branch. "To think you use to lead the Guardians. YOU! A girl who is so pathetic!"

"Is that right?", Will questioned while glaring at Cornelia.

"Yes! It is!", Cornelia said as she used her telekinetic powers to push Will against the large think branch some more. "When we first became Guardians, you didn't even have any powers! All you could do was fly! It was the rest of us that did the work while you flew around giving orders! Heck! You were stupid enough to even get captured one our first day as Guardians. Now that's just sad! Even for you! Had it not been for me and my quick thinking, the girls and I wouldn't have even gotten into the palace to save your sorry butt!"

"Sorry to disappoint.", Will said as she was being held in place.

"You know what bugged me the most about it all? Even with you being powerless, those rebels expected us other Guardians to fall in line ad follow your orders.", Cornelia said as she landed in front of Will while keeping her held up against the branch. "It wasn't until Kandrakar dropped that stupid Veil that you actually got your powers! Pathetic! If anyone should have been in charge, it should have been me! Or better yet, Caleb should have been made the Keeper in the first place seeing as he was related to the last Quintessence Guardian just like Hay Lin is related to the last Air Guardian. But instead, we got you. A scrawny, pathetic, little girl who had such a pitiful life in Fadden Hills that she and her mommy had to a whole new town to start a new life. You, Will Vandom, are a sad excuse of a person. And sooner or later, Angelo will leave you for someone much, much better just like Matt did.", she said as she saw Will's eyes water up. "Aaaaaaw! You gonna cry?", she said before laughing.

"Shut up.", Will said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Uh-Oh! Looks like baby is gonna cry!", Cornelia teased with her smirk.

"You know something, Cornelia, you're right.", Will said as she looked the arrogant Earth Guardian in the eyes. "I may have made my mistakes in the past and yes I may not of had my lightning in the beginning, but I was still a good Guardian!", she snapped.

"And look at you now!", Cornelia said with a smug grin. "A traitor who has been beaten by me. The last person you ever thought would get the best of you! So what do you have to say about that?"

"This.", Will said before breaking free of Cornelia's telekinetic hold and hitting the Earth Guardian with a hard right. "You talk to much!"

Once again, Cornelia was sent flying against a branch yet was able to keep afloat in the air.

"How were you...", Cornelia began to question.

"You forgot about the super strength I had when we first became Guardians!", Will said as she picked up her spear. "Something that helped made up for my lack of projectile powers! One that you're about to learn how well I can use!", she yelled as she jumped towards Cornelia who took to the air.

But to her surprise, Will was still on her tail as she was jumping from branch to branch after the Earth Guardian.

"Crap! I just had to make this jumbo forest!", Cornelia said to herself as she continued to fly away from Will.

Back outside the palace, the air battle between Leonas and Wanda was still going on.

"Let's see how you like this!", Wanda snapped she formed a twister and sent it at Leonas.

Thinking that she had the warrior, she dispelled the twister only to see that Leonas wasn't there!

"What the...!?", she questioned before she felt something hard hit the back of her neck from behind.

Behind her was Leonas who knocked her out from behind with a judo chop before catching her so she wouldn't fall.

"You were tough.", Leonas said as he looked down at his torn shirt and the few rips in his pants legs. "But I had better training. Maybe when you're stronger we can have a rematch, Air Guardian. Now where can I set you so you won't get hurt?"

'Hey, Leonas!', came Martin's voice through telepathy.

'Martin?', Leonas questioned. 'Where are you?'

'Near the stables. Bisca, Alzack and I just defeated one of the Regents and have him here with us to keep him safe and out of the way.', Martin answered. 'I just saw you fight with Wanda. You can bring her down here to keep her safe and go help any of the others.'

'Thanks!', Leonas said as he flew down to where Martin said they were so he could drop Wanda off and go help any of the others.

Meanwhile, a bit further in the palace, Taranee was having some trouble with Sandpit. The big monster was easily evading her fireballs and Taranee knew that if she would use a flamethrower, she could never fully turn him into glass alone.

"Sandpit, please.", she pleaded. "We're only here for our friends. We aren't planning to do anything against Elyon."

"I'm sorry, Taranee.", she heard him say to her through telepathy. "But orders are orders. You are to stay away from the throne room."

With that, Sandpit threw his long sand arm at Taranee, who dodged it, only for the sand to follow her. As she kept running, she thought of ways to get around Sandpit, but nothing came up. Her desperation became more when she found that she'd run herself into a trap, as the hallway ended with nowhere else to go. She saw Sandpit's arm coming right at her and on instinct she raised her hands, protecting her face and hoping it wouldn't hurt too bad. But suddenly, before any impact was made, Taranee heard the sound of scattered sand. She opened her eyes and found a man in a suit standing a little in front of her, his hand still glowing.

"Loki!", Taranee said surprised but relieved.

Loki turned his head to Taranee and smiled at her.

"I thought you might need the help.", he said.

Taranee couldn't exactly answer, because Sandpit had reformed his hand and launched a new attack. Before even a scream of terror escaped her lips, Loki had taken Taranee in his arms, bridal style and jumped away with her. This caused Sandpit to miss his attack and Loki created enough space for Taranee to move freely.

"Thanks again.", she told him as he placed her back on the ground.

"It's my duty to save lovely ladies.", Loki said sweetly.

"Down boy. I have a boyfriend.", Taranee said amused.

Before Loki could reply to that, the two had to evade yet a new punch.

"I see we have a problem here.", Loki said, nodding to Sandpit.

"Yeah, he blocks the way to Hay Lin, Lucy and Levi.", Taranee said. "And physical violence isn't going to help."

Loki nodded, already haven seen how easily Sandpit recreated his arm after it was destroyed.

"Luckily, Lucy has more spirits.", he said calmly. "Is there any water nearby?"

Taranee raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. Unless you want to run back outside and hope Irma made enough of a mess.", she replied.

"Then Aquarius is out.", Loki mumbled, not bothering to ask who this Irma was. "Virgo is out of the question too Scorpio would make him stronger Taurus is only physical, Cancer can only cut, Aries isn't made for fighting. Who do we Ah! I've got it!"

"Got what?", Taranee asked as she again dodged an attack while blasting Sandpit with a fireball.

"You have to summon Gemini!", Loki replied, dodging an attack as well as hitting Sandpit's arm with another blast of energy. "Their power is to change in anyone they've touched."

"And they can change into Sandpit! Brilliant!", Taranee said, already grabbing the keys. "Now let's see . The sign of Gemini was A Roman two! Got it!"

She took the key from the ring, a grin on her face, only for it to fall into a look of confusion.

"Uhm How do I summon them?", she asked bluntly.

Loki looked surprised at her for a second, only to remember that he hadn't explained to her how to summon a spirit. Sandpit, noticing that Taranee was about to call more back-up, started to move faster, attacking more frequently and forcing them back into a corner.

"Repeat after me!", Loki yelled, dodging as well as he could. "Gate of the Twins. I open thee! Gemini!"

"Gate of the Twins. I open thee! Gemini!", Taranee said as she waved the key through the air.

A magical circle appeared in the air and out of it, two tiny creatures appeared. They had blue coloured bodies and two antennae. They had two black beady eyes with white pupils. Both were wearing shorts. One of them had a sash running from its left shoulder to its right waist, while his mouth had a "^" shape and the other had a sash running from its right shoulder to its left waist, while his mouth had a "v" shape.

"Peri peri.", the two little beings said.

"Cool.", Taranee said softly.

"Gemi, Mini. You two are up to date?", Loki asked, getting a nod from the two. "Then please, excuse Taranee from the contract making and let her use you until we've saved Lucy."

"On it!", the two chimed with a nod.

"Contract?", Taranee asked a bit apprehensively.

"Usually, before using a Spirit, Celestial Wizards have to set up a contract with the Spirit. But, in this case, we are all willing to make an exception.", Loki clarified. "Now you just have to order us and we'll obey."

"As long as you guys don't overstretched yourselves.", Taranee replied, already focussing her attention on Sandpit.

With that Loki smiled fondly at Taranee, glad that she was just as concerned about their wellbeing as Lucy was.

'She'll make a fine Celestial Wizard.', he thought to himself a he continued to keep Sandpit busy.

"Gemini, touch Sandpit and transform into him.", Taranee ordered, again dodging an arm.

The twins reacted immediately as they touched the arm Sandpit had used to attack. They then started to glow and Taranee waited with anticipation to see the two transform into a second Sandpit, only for the glow to disappear and leaving nothing behind.

"Where are they?", Taranee asked, afraid she just made two Spirits disappear.

Loki looked around, only to find two grains of sand, moving differently than Sandpit was. He groaned as he realised what had happened.

"Oh no. They transformed into two grains of sand!", he said as he palmed his face.

Sandpit had realized the same thing and seemed to be trying to pull the two grains of sand towards him, but Taranee was quicker than him.

"Gemini, transform back!", she yelled out, which made the two transform to their usual appearance.

"We're sorry.", they said to Taranee.

Taranee gave them a kind smile before focussing back on Sandpit. It seemed that all she could do was stall him from going after the others.

"It doesn't matter Gemini. I guess we have to fight without your fire power "

Taranee became silent as her eyes widened. A grin formed on her lips, something that surprised Loki to say the least. Until her words finally hit him.

"Gemini, can you transform into me?", Taranee asked, getting a simultaneous nod from the Twins.

They went over to touch her and in a flash, a second Taranee appeared. Sandpit seemed to be a bit confused as he looked from the one to the other while Loki grinned.

"That's it Taranee!", he said with a grin, causing Taranee to grin as well.

"I just thought that, if my firepower alone wasn't enough, two of me should do it.", she said with a smug grin. "So Gemini WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

A deep blush crept over Taranee's face, seeing that Gemini was busy showing her breasts to Sandpit, who only seemed to stop in utter confusion. Taranee looked at Loki, who was getting red himself and who got a nosebleed.

"Stop that!", Taranee said as her blush deepened more.

Gemini turned around, still showing off Taranee's breasts, which caused Loki's nose bleed to increase and him to fall over while Taranee rushed over and pulled the tube top down and back over her chest.

"Why did you do that?", Taranee questioned Gemini while releasing her.

"It usually stops men in their tracks.", Gemini replied nonchalantly as she once again looked at her cleavage, causing Taranee to blush again.

"Stop that!", she said again. "Anyway, can you help me by making a flamethrower?"

"And point it at Sandpit?", Gemini asked as Taranee nodded. "Sure thing!"

"Great!", Taranee said. "And no more flashing!"

"Okay.", Gemini said.

The two positioned themselves on either side of Sandpit, who was realizing things weren't going so well. He tried to attack the two of them simultaneously, but both dodged the attack. While in the air, the two Taranees positioned their hands and grinned at each other.

"Silicon plus heat...", Taranee said.

"...Equals glass!" Gemini finished and the two fired a flamethrower at Sandpit.

Sandpit, vividly remembering those words, decided it was better to escape then become a prisoner once again, but the two fire mages were too quick for him and managed to turn a part of him into liquid glass. The rest of him fled through the window. Taranee and Gemini stopped their attack and grinned at the molten glass, though it was a sad grin on Taranee's part, for she had to attack a friend like this. Loki placed a hand on her shoulder and Gemini hugged her.

"Don't worry.", Loki said. "Things will be alright."

"It will work out in the end.", Gemini said.

With that, Gemini turned back to its twin form before disappearing completely. Loki remained and Taranee looked up at him.

"Come on, let's go find the others.", he said.

"Okay.", Taranee said knowing that their friends needed to be rescued.

But she along with Loki stopped to noticed the opening in the wall and saw the giant plants that were outside.

"I'm guessing this is Cornelia's work.", Taranee said when she and Loki heard the clashing of weapons along with the sound of people fighting.

"I can hear Erza along with a guy and two other girls.", Loki said.

"It must be Erza and Will fighting Cornelia and Caleb.", Taranee replied.

"It sounds like two heated battles.", Loki said. "Do you want to help?"

"No.", Taranee said while shaking her head. "I want to help, but if I know Will, this is a fight with Cornelia that she's been wanting for a loooooooong time. Far be it for me to get involved. We're better off going on ahead and helping Sam and Makarov."

"Very well.", Loki said with a nod before the two of them ran on ahead. "Let us make haste! I can sense the power of ahead of Master Makarov and Sam. And it's powerful."

"That would be Elyon.", Taranee said. "If we can get there in time, maybe I can reason with her and get her to call off her forces."

"I hope you're right.", Loki said.

"You and me both.", Taranee said as they picked up the pace.

Now outside the palace, Andrew was fighting some soldiers along side Laxus.

"I can't believe that Caleb guy just took off like that!", Laxus said as she back-handed a soldier. "I was beginning to have a great time fighting him!"

"You just liked the lightning he was feeding you.", Andrew said with a smirk before taking down five soldiers with his speed.

"Well... Yeah.", Laxus said as he knocked down two soldiers with a roundhouse kick. "But he is a good fighter."

"Well, maybe he'll give you a rematch when this is all over.", Andrew said after taking down three more soldiers. "As for me, I need to get inside that palace and find Hay Lin.

"That's not going to happen!"

Both Laxus and Andrew looked up to see Alchemy hovering in the air above them.

"Well, if it isn't one of the pities!", Laxus said with a smirk.

"Funny.", Alchemy said as she formed a fireball in each of her hands. "Let's see how funny you are after I kick your butts!", she snapped as she flew down at the while flinging her fireballs at the two warriors who quickly dodged them.

"Oh no you don't, Hornby!", Alchemy said as she formed a large fireball and threw it at him.

Thinking fast, Andrew used his re-epuip skill to summon a sword with a red blade that he used to absorb the fireball causing the blade to glow with power from the fire.

"How did you...!? Where did you...!?", Alchemy questioned as some soldiers gathered behind her to offer back up.

"The inferno blade. Able to absorb and harness fire to the user's advantage.", Andrew explained. "So any fire you throw at me, I can absorb and fire back at you! Like so!", he said as he swung the sword sending a powerful wave of fire at Alchemy sending her crashing against the palace gate walls.

"Lightning Dragon Breath!", Laxus shouted combining his attack with Andrew's fire wave making it powerful enough to take down not only Alchemy but the soldiers that were with her.

"Ow!", Alchemy screamed as she hit the wall and fell to the ground along with the soldiers that were caught up in the attack. "When I get my hands on you, Hornby, I'm going to... Ah!", she screamed as she was face to face with the tip of Andrew's sword.

"I'd give up if I were you.", Laxus said with a smirk.

"I don't think so!", Alchemy said with a smirk of her own as she teleported behind the two Fairy Tail warriors.

But Laxus was ready for that as he sensed her behind them and turned to hit her with a lightning charged fist to the gut knocking the Fire Guardian out cold.

"Well, that was fun.", Laxus said as he picked Alchemy up and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I'll take care of her while you go find your girlfriend."

"Later!", Andrew said as he ran towards the palace to find a way inside.

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, Angelo and Tynar were going at it doing their best to beat one another. Both were fighting well with their spears trying to beat each other. Both dashed at each other and clashed the tips of their spears and jumped back from each other only to jump off the walls and back at each other! Their weapons clashed and they began to push against each other only to jump back from each other.

"You're good for a welp.", Tynar said as he and Angelo stood a few feet from each other.

"I was taught well.", Angelo said as he spun his spear around.

"Tell me. Why do you fight?", Tynar asked.

"To save my friends and cousin from your queen who thinks they along with all of Fairy Tail were involved in some sort of theft.", Angelo answered. "But I'm telling you that we were not involved. Yet we do know which guild was."

"You will have to have proof, young man.", Tynar said. "Yet, your eyes tell me that you are being honest with me."

"So do we keep fighting or do we stop and go talk to your queen?", Angelo questioned hoping that his foe would listen to reason.

Letting out a tiring sigh, Tynar lowered his fighting stance surprising Angelo.

"I may get in trouble for this, but I want to avoid as must unessasary violence as possible.", Tyanr said. "Let us go talk to Queen Elyon."

"Thank you.", Angelo said as the two of them ran down the long hallway towards the Throne Room. "I only hope your Elyon will listen."

"She is a good woman.", Tynar said. "She will hear you out."

'I hope.', Tynar thought to himself.

Back outside the palace, Tony and Susan were still having their battle with Raythor and Drake.

"You are a good warrior.", Tony said as he and Raythor were clashing swords. "You fight well for your queen."

"Your not so bad yourself, mate.", Raythor said. "You and your guild are pretty bold to break in here the way you did."

"Well, you do have three of our guild members here.", Tony replied as they clashed at each other. "And Fairy Tail takes care of their own!", he said as he forced Raythor back only for they great warrior to dash right back at his ready to fight on.

'He IS good!', Tony thought to himself as they continued to fight.

'This one is truly a challenge!', Raythor thought to himself as they clashed blades.

As for Susan and Drake, they were having just much of a heated battle as Tony and Raythor.

"I remember you, now! You are the former Keeper's mother!", Drake said as they jumped away from each other. "I first met you at a party on Earth a few years agao."

"Yes. You do look familiar.", Susan said as she readied her swords. "It was my daughter's 16th birthday party. You were hanging around with Elyon with a another young man. So this is where you are from."

"Yes. I am one of Queen Elyon's knights!", Drake said. "And I will defend her to the bitter end!"

"Well you queen has three members of Fairy Tail!", Susan said with a stern look. "And we will get them back!"

"You'll try.", Drake said. "And fail!"

"We'll see.", Susan said as they dashed at each other with their swords at the ready.

In another part of the courtyard, Elfman and Nigel were going at it with Elfman in his main beast form and Nigel in his giant form. Both were giving it their all but Elfman had something Nigel didn't have at the moment. Back up in the form of Gray who came to help Elfman after beating some soldiers. Once he saw Gray who nodded to him, Elfman nodded back knowing what the ice wizard had planned.

"Who are you nodding at, freak!?", Nigel questioned as they had their hands clasped together trying to push each other back.

"This!", Elfman said as he pushed Nigel back. "Happy landings!"

"My turn!", Gray said ready to do his move. "Ice make, slide!", he said as he formed a trail of ice for Nigel to slip on.

"There you are!", came Eric's voice as he came running at Gray. "You won't get like that again! This time, I'm ready for you.", he said at the same moment Nigel slipped on the ice Gray set up.

"Whoa!", Nigel said as he began to slip and fall.

To bad, Eric was running right under Nigel at the same time.

"Oh no!", Eric said knowing what was coming as his friend fell on him.

"Later, pal.", Gray said with a smirk as he stuck his hands in his pockets while turning and walking off with Elfman who transformed back to normal.

"Hmph! Two for the price of one.", Elfman said. "Nice.", he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Juiva and Irma were going at it with their water powers firing streams of water at each other or balls of water. Only with Irma, she either dodged some of Juvia's attacks or managed to redirect some attacks back at Juvia who simply absorbed them and fired more attacks from her wall of water.

"That's it!", Irma snapped as she flew towards the wall of water. "I'm going to end this fight here and now!", she said as she flew into the wall of water.

"What is she doing?", Juvia questioned as Irma took control of the wall of water and began to make it change shape.

Soon Irma was able to make the water take shape of a giant version of herself with her in the center as the nexus in a bubble of air.

"Fe! Fi! Fo! Thumb!", Irma laughed. "I'm going to crush me some Fairy Tail scum!", she said as she had water giant reach down for Juvia.

But instead of running away, Juvia dove into the hand of the water giant and vanished.

"What the...!? Where did she go!?", Irma questioned looking around for the water wizard.

"I'm right here.", came Juvia's voice startling Irma. "And yet, I'm also there."

"So yourself!", Irma demanded. "I control this water now! And I can just make you show yourself!"

"You make control the water, but I can become one with it.", came Juvia voice. "See for yourself!"

Suddenly, the water giant began to change shape to which Irma tried to stop but couldn't no matter how much she tried. In the end, Irma was trapped in a ball of water with her head sticking out of it. Try as she may, Irma couldn't get free of the ball of water. It was then that some of the water split off and took the form of Juvia who had a smile on her face.

"It's no use trying to escape.", Juvia said. "I made the water dense enough to keep you at bay."

"When I get out of here, I'll pound ya!", Irma snapped.

"Allow me to help you then.", Juvia said as she made the ball of water spit Irma out sending her crashing against the outer walls of the palace. "Happy?", she asked with a smile.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, sister!", Irma snapped when from out of no where, Happy came flying at her with a large tuna.

"Blamo!", Happy shouted as he whacked the Water Guardian up side the head with the tuna knocking her back down.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Irma said before going unconscious.

"Take that, Pixie Girl!", Happy said as he proudly stood on Irma's back with his tune hoisted over his shoulder. "Super Happy strikes again!"

"Hmmmm... Not the way I thought our fight would end.", Juvia said.

"That's how I roll!", Happy said in a cool kind of way getting a giggle out of Juvia before they went off to help their friends.

Back at the fight between Gajeel, Natsu, Vathek and Aldern, it was becoming obvious that the Meridian warriors were no pushovers. Not that, that concerned the two Dragon Slayers. They enjoyed having a good fight, but now they realized that they had to make an end to this. Gajeel was getting more and more concerned about Levi and Natsu wasn't planning on letting his teammate Lucy alone for even a second longer. Yet, Aldern and Vathek didn't back off.

At a moment that he wasn't paying attention, Gajeel got knocked into a wall. Aldern had missed an ice attack on Natsu and hit Gajeel. Vathek took that opportunity to go at the guy, raising his iron club. Natsu saw what Vathek was doing and grinned, knowing what would happen next. Nevertheless, he did rush at him, just to have Aldern block his path.

"Sorry, but this is the end of your friend.", Aldern said, grinning a bit.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said, flashing a smug grin in return.

With that, Aldern looked around. Gajeel was just getting up when Vathek lowered his club. A strange 'thud' was heard and both Vathek and Aldern looked in horror how Gajeel caught the club with his mouth. Vathek tried to pull it out of him, but only when Gajeel bit a piece off, did he get it away from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks for the meal.", Gajeel said with a grin, his skin turning into iron scales. "I'm all fired up now."

"That's my line, you bucket of bolts!", Natsu yelled at him, but grinned at now both Vathek and Aldern took a step back.

"We'll fight that out later, Salamander.", Gajeel said, before setting his sights on their opponents.

Aldern and Vathek looked concerned at each other, before nodding. Ice magic glistened around Aldarn's hands and Vathek took an unlit torch from the wall while swinging his half eaten club with his other hand.

"In the name of the Queen of Metamoor, stand down!", Vathek bellowed.

"How about you move in the name of Fairy Tail?", Natsu replied, his hands lighting up.

"So be it. Ice Gauntlets!", Aldern said, focussing his magic at Natsu.

"Iron Dragon Slayer, Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!", Gajeel yelled out, jumping into the air.

"Fire Dragon Slayer, Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!", Natsu yelled out, igniting his hands and jumping at Aldern.

"Titan Club!", Vathek roared, causing his club to glow and grow.

With that all four warriors clashed, creating an immense explosion. Finally, the dust settled and out of it only two figures were standing. Natsu and Gajeel looked down on both Vathek and Aldern, who were now covered with bruises or were singed. Vathek seemed to have broken his leg and Aldern's hands were scorched. Natsu and Gajeel only held several bruises, but weren't exactly heavily damaged. Yet, despite the pain the two fallen warriors felt, they struggled up.

"What are you doing?", Gajeel asked seeing how the men tried to get up.

"Our Queen's orders. You are not to get any further than this.", Vathek grumbled.

Gajeel walked up to him and pushed him back on the ground. Natsu did the same with Aldern.

"Stay here and stop hurting yourself. We're not planning to hurt that Queen of yours.", Natsu said.

"Unless she hurt our guild mates.", Gajeel added. "Because then "

With that the two Dragon Slayers started to run into the direction the others went. Natsu looked back and grinned.

"When you're stronger, come back and fight us again!", he yelled.

Meanwhile, Erza and Will were still fighting Cornelia and Caleb. And both fights were getting more fierce as time passed. Caleb and Erza were bringing the best out of each other with each attack they unleashed. Truly they were pushing each other to their limits and beyond.

"You are a strong warrior!", Caleb said to Erza as they clashed blades. "I can see how you and Will are related. She's quite the fighter as well."

"You quites skilled yourself.", Erza said. "I can see why you were picked to lead the Guardians. I only wish you'd see that we are not your enemies."

"The way I see it, the evidence points right at you and your guild.", Caleb said. "I suggest that you surrender before my queen steps in and ends all of this with her power!"

"Sorry.", Erza said as she took her fighting stance. "But Fairy Tail isn't known for being quitters!", she said as she and Caleb flew at each other.

'Oh yeah!', Caleb thought to himself before they clashed blades. 'She and Will are related alright!'

"Why don't you just give up already!?", Cornelia questioned as she and Will clashed weapons.

"Not until my friends are safe!", Will snapped as she jumped at Cornelia who dodged her attack.

"If you and your friends hand't tried to steal Nerissa's jewel, none of this would be happening!", Cornelia countered as she had some branches come Will.

"Do you really think Taranee, Hay Lin, or myself would even think of trying to release her from her prison!?", Will questioned as she sliced through the branches with her spear. "I know that you're blonde, Corny, but not even you're that stupid!"

"I've had it with you!", Cornelia roared as she flew at Will and body checked her into a tree trunk almost knocking the air out of Will. "You think you're so special! Well, guess what!? You're not!", she snapped as she stood in front of will who was on her knees trying to catch her breath. "You're the one that quit! Not me! You're the one that didn't have the guts to do what needed to be done to keep the Known Worlds safe where I did!", she snapped as she kicked Will in the stomach. "Irma and I stayed while you, Hay Lin, and Taranee ran away like the cowards you are!", she said as she kicked Will in the gut again. "Now look at you! At my feet and on your knees. Where you belong! You worm! You pathetic little worm! You say that you don't care about power and yet here you are powered up and fighting your former friends! What do you have to say about that, Vandom!?"

"I say that you don't know a thing about me, Corny.", Will said as she coughed a bit from the kicks Cornelia gave her. "I joined Fairy because I wanted to find my sister for my parents so we could be a family again. Taranee and Hay Lin joined to help me. And when i found my sister, I brought her back home to my family making us whole again. You call me pathetic? If you ask me, it's you who's the pathetic one, Cornelia Hale.", she said giving Cornelia defiant look that put her into a blind rage.

"I'm."

Kick to the gut.

"Not."

Another kick to the gut.

"Pathetic!"

Followed by another kick to the gut.

"You."

And another.

"Are!", Cornelia snapped as she landed another kick to Will's gut causing the girl to cough while gasping for air.

"That was always your problem, Corny.", Will said as se looked up at the Earth Guardian with a smirk as she sat up in her knees. "You were so quick to anger sometimes.", she said with a grin.

That was it for Cornelia as she grabbed a fist full of Will's hair and forced her to look at her. It was then that Will saw the rage and envy in Cornelia's eyes. It was then that Will truly felt sorry for the Earth Guardian.

"Oh, Cornelia.", Will said sadly. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Sorry for me? You feel sorry for me!?", Cornelia questioned as she began to get angry. "You should feel sorry for yourself! Cause when this is all over, I'm going to help take your sister down! Then your mommy and daddy are next! And as for your brother... well, I think I'll be a good big sister to him then you ever will.", she said with a smirk.

It was then that Will gave Cornelia a look that said she had crossed the line as Will grabbed Cornelia's wrist and began to squeeze it forcing her to let her hair go. Will then slowly got to her feet while still holding onto Cornelia's wrist.

"I will not let you harm my family!", Will said as she punched Cornelia in the gut causing her to drop to one knee. "And you will not take my brother from me!", she said as she kicked Cornelia in her stomach sending her flying far from her.

Cornelia was sent crashing into the walls of the Royal Garden. She then fell onto one of the branches she had grow larger than normal.

"When I get my hands on the red-headed freak, I'm going to throttle her!", Cornelia yelled as she got to her feet.

But then Cornelia looked up to see Will in the air with her Lightning Empress Armor Spear pointed right at her. Suddenly, the blade of the spear split open as a ball od electricity began to form. With a yell of fury, Will fired the ball of electricity at Cornelia. Cornelia tried to fly but her left wing was damaged keeping her grounded. Cornelia could only brace herself as the attack hit her causing her to scream out in pain as she dropped to her knees and fall down defeated. Will then landed on another branch and dropped to one knee tired from her fight with Cornelia.

"Man an I spent.", Will said while panting. "I do not want to try that again."

"Will!"

Hearing the voice, Will looked down to see Angelo at the hole in the wall Cornelia had made to begin with. Will simply smiled at him while waving. Suddenly, without warning, chunks of stone from the palace walls came crashing down on Will burying her.

"Wiiiiiiiiiill!", Angelo cried out as he made his way to Will as fast as he could.

**A/N: So many battles, so many wins for Fairy Tail! But now Will may be in trouble thanks to a cheap move by Corny! Will she survive? And can Makarov talk some sense into Elyon before things get worse? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	18. Dragon's Rage

**Chapter Seventeen: _Dragon's Rage_**

"No!", Erza cried as she flew down to the pile of stones that buried her sister.

Soon both Erza and Angelo were at the pile of stone digging Will out as fast as they could. As for Caleb, he flew over to Cornelia who was on her knees.

"You okay?", Caleb asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Never better.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "I finally got her!", she laughed. "I finally got that coward!", she said before she dropped to one knee. "Ah!", she cried as she grabbed her ankle.

"You're hurt!", Caleb said as he knelt down to Cornelia.

"It's just my ankle.", Cornelia said. "I'll live."

As for Angelo and Erza, they had just dug Will out of the pile of rock to find her battered and bruised as well as unconscious.

"Will!? Will, wake up!", Angelo said as he held her in his arms hoping that she was okay.

"Please wake up, sister!", Erza pleaded as she gently shook Will.

But Will didn't respond as a thing of blood trickled down her face. Seeing this scared Erza and Angelo when the shadows of two people came over them. Erza looked up to see Caleb and Cornelia hovering above them.

"This fight is over!", Caleb said pointing his sword at them. "Surrender if you know what's best for you!"

"Unless you want a taste of what I gave you little sister!", Cornelia bragged with a smirk.

Seeing that smirk angered Erza as she took to the sky with her sword at the ready and charged at Caleb and Cornelia. Seeing this, both Guardians got ready to fight when they along with Erza stopped to hear a cry of fury coming from Angelo who's eyes began to glow white as well as an aura of silverish light surrounded him and Will.

"What the heck!?", Caleb questioned as the light got a bit brighter.

Suddenly, the gems and metal bars Angelo had on his belt came out and began to circle around him slowly until the metal bars attached themselves to each other above Angelo and merged into a large ball of platinum. The ball of platinum then lowered itself onto Angelo and began to absorb him, Will, the gems Angelo had into itself. It was then that the ball of platinum began to take shape as it grew bigger and bigger while absorbing any rocks, stones, and metals that were in the area. Seeing this, Erza knew something big was about to happen.

"If you value your lives, then I suggest you leave this place!", Erza said to Caleb and Cornelia before flying off.

Not taking any chances, Caleb and Cornelia flew off as the platinum was still growing. Meanwhile, Makarov and Sam finally got to the door of the Throne Room.

"Be ready, Sam.", Makarov said. "Who knows what awaits us behind these doors."

"I'm ready, Sir.", Sam said.

"Very well.", Makarov said as he used his powers to grow a good ten feet and open the doors to the Throne Room.

Makarov then returned to his normal size and walked in with Sam right behind him. Once n the Throne Room, they saw Queen Elyon sitting on her throne with Lucy, Levy, and Hay Lin each trapped in separate energy bubbles.

"Master Makarov!", Levy shouted happy to see him.

"Sam!", Lucy shouted happy to see her boyfriend.

"Hey, Babe!", Sam said. "Hey, Cuz!", he said to Hay Lin.

"Hey, Sam!", Hay Lin said.

Makarov then focused his attention at Elyon who was calmly sitting on her throne eyeing the guild master and Sam.

"So you're the one in charge here, eh?", Makarov said giving Elyon a stern look.

"I am Queen Elyon Brown Escanor!", Elyon said as she stood up from her throne and began to walk towards them. "How dare you attack my palace!?", she questioned as she glared at Makarov.

"How dare you take three of my guild members the way you did!?", Makarov questioned. "First, you accuse us of trying to steal something we never had anything to do with. Then, you go pull this? When you mess with Fairy Tail, be prepared for us to strike back!"

"Do you think you actually scare me?", Elyon questioned as she began top float in the air. "I'll give you one chance to surrender. After that, I'll will not be responsible for what happens next!"

Suddenly, Elyon was sucked into a twister and flung against one the wall of the room. Surprised by this, Elyon looked around the room to see that Hay Lin along with Lucy and Levy were free of their energy bubble with Andrew Hornby standing with them.

"Where did you...?", Elyon questioned in surprise.

"I used my speed to run up here along the walls.", Andrew explained. "Once in here, I used my shock crystal to pop your energy bubbles freeing the girls."

"I then hit you with a twister.", Hay Lin said. "I didn't want to, but it was the only way to get your attention. You have to stop this, Elyon! We're not your enemy!"

"Hay Lin is right.", Makarov said. "We found the true criminals and they are being brought to justice as we speak."

"Your guild is the only guild that can travel between worlds!", Elyon said getting angry. "And you have three former Guardians that are apart of your guild! Everything point to you!"

"Do you really think we would want to free Nerissa after all the trouble she caused for us in the past?", Hay Lin asked. "Deep down you know that we wouldn't do that, Elyon."

"Besides. Someone could of went to Earth-land and hired the two dark guilds to come here and try and steal the jewel.", Sam replied. "Did you even think about that!?"

"Of course I did!", Elyon snapped. "But only a select few know of the jewel."

"Including Phobos?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Of course not!", Elyon said. "I made sure that he didn't know."

"Can you be sure about that?", Hay Lin asked. "Who's to say that his memories haven't come back over time? If they have, the first thing he'd do is find a powerful allie. He could have simply found a way to go in between worlds and found those willing to help him."

Elyon didn't want to admit it, but Hay Lin had a point. There was always the risk of Phobos and all those they gave a telepathic lobotomy to.

'What if... What if that's what happened and Phobos was just faking being good the while time?', Elyon thought to herself. 'But if that's the case, how could he fool me when I read his mind?'

All of that was interrupted when the sound of a mighty roar came from outside of the palace. Hearing this, Elyon flew out of the nearest window while the others ran out onto the balcony. Once they did they were all shocked to see a large platinum Chinese dragon rising up from where the Royal Garden used to be.

"What the heck is that!?", Andrew questioned.

"It can't be!", Makarov said with dread in his voice.

"What is it, master?", Levy asked. "Do you know what that is?"

"We have to get down to the others and stop the fighting!", Makarov said to Elyon.

"If you think I'm going to listen to you, then you got another thing coming!", Elyon snapped at Makarov.

"If you don't do as I tell you, then your kingdom may be doomed!", Makarov said scaring Elyon a bit.

"Master?", Lucy questioned.

"I'll explain later.", Makarov said. "First we need to get down to the others.", he said when Taranee, Loki, Natsu, and Gajeel came running into the Throne Room.

"Hey, guys!", Natsu said. "What's up?"

"Trouble!", Makarov said.

"So who do we fight first?", Gajeel asked with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"No one. We have bigger problems!", Makarov said pointing towards the platinum dragon.

"A dragon!?", Natsu questioned.

"Not a real one.", Makarov said. "But that doesn't mean it's not any less dangerous. We need to get down to the others! NOW!"

"I can help with that!", Hay Lin said as she created a current of air under everyone and had it lift them all up and take them down to the others.

"Oh yeah! I believe these belong to you.", Taranee said to Lucy as she handed the Celestial Wizard her keys.

"Thanks!", Lucy said as she took her keys back. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them for me. I hope you were able to make good use of them."

"You can say that.", Taranee said with a slight blush that Lucy noticed. "Just promise me that you won't let Gemini copy me again."

"Flashed the goods didn't they?", Lucy said in a dull tone getting a nod out of Taranee. "Yeah. They do that when ever they turn copy a female. It's s bit creepy."

"Tell me about it.", Taranee said before the two of them giggled a bit.

Meanwhile, Elyon flew down to the courtyard and...

"Soldiers! Stop fighting!", Elyon ordered.

"That goes for the rest of you as well!", Makarov said to the members of Fairy Tail.

"What's going on Gramps?", Laxus asked his grandfather as they calmly landed on the ground.

"We have bigger problems!", Makarov said while pointing towards the platinum dragon that was growing in size.

"What the heck is that!?", Gray questioned.

"It is Angelo!"

Suddenly, Erza landed among next to her parents.

"Angelo!?", Leonas questioned.

"No way!", Sam said.

"I'm afraid so.", Makarov said. "It's just as I feared. What happened, Erza?"

"It happened after Will defeated Cornelia.", Erza began to explain. "Angelo had showed up and called out to Will who was happy to see him. But then SHE brought down part of the palace walls on her!", she said pointing to Cornelia who landed with Caleb.

"That's right! I did it!", Cornelia said. "She's the enemy and I did what needed to be done!"

"You tried to kill my daughter!?", Susan snapped as she grabbed Cornelia by the neck with one hand and lifted her up off the ground. "You will pay!", she snapped as she began to squeeze tighter to with Cornelia began to gasp for air.

Caleb was about to pull out his sword, when Tony pointed his sword at him stopping him from making a move.

"Susan, stop!", Makarov said. "Now is not the time! We have to stop Angelo from destroying this place and everything around him!"

"Mother please. Don't do this.", Erza pleaded as she placed a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Will and Angelo need us."

Hearing her daughter's pleas, Susan let Cornelia got letting the Earth Guardian drop to her knees as she held her neck while gasping for air. She then look up at Susan with a glare only to see her glaring down at her causing her to fall back on her rear and back away from her.

"What do we have to do?", Susan asked.

"The last time something like this happened was when Angelo's mother got badly hurt.", Makarov explained. "His father was sent into a blind rage that resulted in what we see here right now."

"But how is it growing bigger?", Canna questioned.

"He's taking in any metal, rock, and stone around him.", Makarov said.

"In other words, my palace.", Elyon figured. "So how do we stop him?"

"We kick his butt! That's how!", Irma said.

"No problem with that!", Matt said as he and his fellow Regents along with the Guardians flew up at the platinum dragon.

As they got close to the dragon, it turned to look at them and spotted Cornelia right away as it let out a mighty roar followed by a beam of energy at them sending them falling to the ground. Thankfully, Elyon caught them in an energy bubble and lowered them to the ground.

"Well that went well.", Joel said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now that you are finished I'll tell you how to stop Angelo.", Makarov said as the dragon fired another beam of energy at a part of the palace knocking a huge hole in it. "The key is to calm him down some how."

"And how do we do that?", Andrew questioned.

"Will!", Martin figured. "If he sees that Will is okay, then he just may calm down and stop his rampage."

"But Will is with him!", Hay Lin said.

"And that's a good thing.", Makarov said.

"How is that a good thing?", Alchemy questioned.

"Because, in the state Angelo is in, his powers and abilities are at their maximum.", Makarov replied. "Including his healing powers."

"Of course!", Taranee said figuring out what Makarov was talking about. "Angelo is Kadma's grandson. So like her, he has healing powers that have probably healed Will by now."

"And how does that help us?", Lucy asked.

"Maybe I can reach Will telepathiclly.", Taranee figured.

"Worth a shot.", Martin said as Taranee sat in a lotus position and began to focus her telepathy on Will hoping she would reach her friend.

'Will? Will, can you hear me?', Taranee said trying to get through to Will. 'Please Will. Wake up!'

'Huh? Taranee?', Will said as she slowly came to. 'Where are you? Where am I for that matter? Wait! Now I remember! Cornelia brought down a pile of rubble on me! When I get my hands on that spoiled brat, I'll...'

'We got bigger problems, Will!', Taranee replied.

'What do you mean?', Will asked.

'Well... See for yourself.', Taranee said as she opened a link to Hay Lin who was looking at the platinum dragon as it swung it's tail at a part of Elyon's palace knocking down a tower.

'What the heck is that!?', Will asked.

'Believe it or not, it's Angelo!', Taranee said surprising Will.

'What!? Anglo!?', Will questioned. 'But how!?'

'It's hard to explain.', Taranee said. 'But to make a long story short, when Angelo snapped after you got buried under the rubble.'

'And now he's a rampaging dragon?', Will questioned feeling a bit confused.

'Sort of. Actually the both of you are in the dragon.', Taranee said. 'Angelo made it with the powers he has and it's wrecking the palace. And if we can't calm Angelo down, the dragon is going to wreck a lot more!'

'So you figured that if Angelo see that I'm okay, he'll calm down and the dragon will break back down to all the thing it bsorbed to make it so big.', Will said.

'Pretty much.', Taranee said.

'Worth a shot.', Will said as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in Angelo's arms as well as being in what looked like a metal room.

"This must be part of the dragon we're in.", Will said as she looked at Angelo.

It was then that she saw the sadness and anger on her boyfriend's face as tears ran down his face as his eyes were glowing.

"Oh, Angelo.", Will said as she calmly got out of Angelo hold so that she was standing up facing him. "You big brave goof.", she said with a grin as she gently touched the side of his face getting his attention. "I'm okay, Angelo."

"Will?", Angelo said with a faint echo in his voice. "You're... You're okay!", he said as he hugged his girlfriend happy that she was okay.

"Angelo? Do you know what's going on right now?", Will asked.

"I'm looking for Cornelia.", Angelo said. "She almost killed you with that cheap move of hers! I'm going to pound her!"

"Angelo. Right now you're wrecking Elyon's palace.", Will said.

"What!?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said. "You kind of made a giant dragon that we're in now."

"I... I did?", Angelo questioned as his eyes suddenly returned back to normal.

It was then that the dragon stopped moving surprising the other.

"It stopped!", Wanda said.

"Thank goodness!", Mira said breathing a sigh of relief.

"So what happens now?", Sam questioned.

"Now we wait.", Makarov said. "And hope for the best."

'Everyone listen.', Elyon said to her soldiers and knights as well as the Guardians and Regents. 'Get ready to capture Angelo and lock him away. We cannot allow him to leave here! He's to big a threat to the Known Worlds!'

'Don't have to tell us twice!', Alchemy said telepathiclly. 'He'll be so locked up that not even his family will be allowed to see him!'

Back in the dragon, Angelo was still surprised by what Will just told him.

"So you and me are in a platinum dragon that I created when I snapped after seeing the damage Cornelia done to you with the thing of rocks she dropped on you.", Angelo said letting everything sink in. "So why do you look okay? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I'm guessing it's you powers.", Will said. "You do have the same powers as your grandmother. And healing is one of them."

"True.", Angelo said. "So... How much damage have I done?"

"From what Taranee showed me through her telepathy... a lot.", Will said.

"Well that's just great!", Angelo said. "Bad enough, we at Fairy Tail have a reputation for wrecking stuff back on Earth-land. Now we go and wreck a palace on another world."

"Don't sweat it.", Will said with a grin. "Elyon can fix up her palace in no time. But right now, we have to undo your dragon. Any ideas?"

"Well, if it's something I made, I can undo it.", Angelo said as he touched the walls of the area he and Will were in. "Here's goes nothing."

Angelo then began to focus on undoing his dragon and making sure he and Will got out in one piece. At first, nothing was happening as the dragon was indeed very large. But then, just when he was about to give up, Angelo began to feel the dragon start to break down and separate back into the rocks, stones, and metals that were merged together to create it and make it grow to its monstrous size. On the outside, the others watched as the dragon began to shrink down a bit at a time.

"Looks like Will got through to him.", Taranee said.

"Thank goodness.", Erza said happy that her sister and Angelo were okay.

"I'm to old for this.", Makarov said getting a laugh out of the Fairy Tail members.

'You're going down, Vanders.', Caleb thought to himself as he and his comrades were ready to act the second the dragon was completely gone.

Minutes later, the dragon was gone and the gems and metal bars Angelo originally had with him went back into the slots in his belt. Will and Angelo looked around to see that Elyon's Royal Garden was going to need some major work.

"You okay?", Will asked as Angelo sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"Give me a few minutes to catch my breath.", Angelo said. "That was a lot of work."

"I kind of figured that.", Will said with a grin as she sat next to him. "I just hope the others were able to free Hay Lin, Lucy, and Levy."

"That's the least of your problems!", came a familiar voice.

Will and Angelo looked up to see Elyon floating in the air with the Guardians, Matt, and Joel with her. Eric, Nigel, and Elyon's knights and some soldiers surrounded Will and Angelo with their weapons pointed at them.

"For the threat that you pose not only to my world but to the Known Worlds, I, Queen Elyon Brown Escanor, place you under arrest for the protection of all!"

Suddenly, those of Fairy Tail ran through the soldiers and circled Angelo and Will blocking the soldiers from getting to Angelo.

"If you want my cousin, then you'll have to get past us first!", Leonas demanded as Hay Lin stood on his right and Sam on his left.

"All of us!", Lucy said as she had her whip out and at the ready.

"Stand aside!", Caleb demanded. "Or face our full powers!"

"Bring it on!", Natsu said with a smirk. "I'm itching for a challenge!"

"Same here!", Gajeel said. "I need a good brawl!", he said as a smirk grew on his face.

"I'm going to wipe the smirk off your face!", Matt said.

"Give it your best shot!", Gajeel said.

Suddenly, a fold opened next to Will and Angelo. Out of the fold came Halinor, Joe Vanders, Tiger Lily, Carla, Wendy, along with the Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow of the Lightning Tribe. Along with Bickslow were two other men that he was dragging by the backs of their shirts. One had black hair while the other had blonde hair.

"I see that you all had some fun.", Laxus said to his Lightning Tribe teammates."

"You can say that.", Freed said as Bickslow tossed the two men in front of Laxus as Makarov stepped forward.

"Are these who I think they are?", Makarov asked.

"Sure are.", Bickslow said. "Blondie is from the Shadow Wolf Guild while the burnette is from the Shadow Hawk Guild."

"And what did they have to say?", Makarov asked.

"Go one. Tell them.", Freed said to the two men.

"Or do you want to look in my eyes?", Evergreen asked scaring the two men.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk!", the brunette said.

"Same here!", the blonde said. "Just don't look at me, lady!", he said to Evergreen.

"What is going on here!?", Elyon demanded to know.

"You're about to find out, Queenie.", Laxus said earning a glare from Elyon. "Start talking fellas."

"We were hired to come to this world and make it look like we were trying to steal some jewel.", the blonde said surprising everyone there.

"What!?", Raythor questioned. "Why!?"

"We don't know!", the brunette said. "Some guy came through a thing of light and hired the Dark Hawk Guild to do what he asked us.

"Same with us in the Dark Wolf Guild!", the blonde said.

"And so you took the job without asking any questions as long as you got paid.", Makarov figured getting a nod from the two men.

"Okay. Let's say that all of this is actually true. Cause I say that this is Fairy tail trying to save their butts!", Irma said getting glares from all of Fairy Tail. "If this is true, then what did the guy who hire you look like?"

"He was tall with green eyes and long pale blonde hair.", the blonde said earning a look of shock from Elyon, and her forces along with the Guardians and Regents. Even Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin were shocked to hear this.

"Are you telling the true about this?", Taranee asked the blonde as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up wo that they were face to face. "Cause if you're not..."

"It's true!", the blonde said getting scared.

"He's not lying!", the brunette said as Taranee let the blonde haired man go. "The same guy came to us as well. He said something about getting even with those that messed with his head."

"But how?", Cornelia questioned.

"He never showed any signs of changed.", Elyon said. "And Whenever I searched his mind, I saw nothing of his old self growing."

"So it seems that I've been found out.", came a familiar voice that sent a shiver down Elyon's spine. "Oh well. I was getting tired of playing a goodie-goddie anyway."

Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice to see three figures, standing on a pile of rubble, that some of those there recognized all to well.

"That's him!", the brunette said. "The guy in the center!"

"He's the one that hired our guilds!", the blonde said.

Standing on the pile of rubble was Phobos along with Cedric and Miranda dressed in their normal attire. All three of them had smirks on their faces letting those that knew them that they had all their memories back and were ready for some payback.

"Phobos!", Elyon said as she realised that things just got worse.

"Hello, dear sister.", Phobos said with a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

**A/N: Oh boy! Looks like Phobos, Cedric, and Miranda are back and ready for some revenge against those they want revenge against! Will Fairy Tail help Elyon and the others, or will they let them get their butts kicked after what they did to them? Either way, things are going to get ugly!**

**Please review**.


End file.
